Um Coração que Ressurge Por Você
by Anita4
Summary: *Cap 3 consertado!* Serena acaba de cometer a maior trapalhada de sua vida, que não só afetou a ela, mas como também ao homem que ela mais ama. Juntos, terão que superar todos seus problemas em meio a passado, dúvidas e muita confusão. Classic. TERMINADA
1. A Gestação da Nova Vida

Notas Iniciais:

Voltei!!! Dá para acreditar!? Sailor Moon está de volta ao meu teclado, hehehe. Depois de muito prometer, acabei por realmente escrever! Divirtam-se

Usei vocabulário em japonês, por isso procurem o significado nos meus outros fics, não compliquei muito. Vou colocar abaixo alguma coisa básica, mas não repetirei nos próximos caps.

Kun, Chan, San – são sufixos... Os dois primeiros denotam intimidade e o último é bem neutro. Normalmente a ausência deles seria muuuuita intimidade, mas como isto aqui não é japonês, só os usarei para fazer alguma diferença...

Arigatou, ja ne, matta ne – um é obrigado e o outro é até logo, mas ja ne, creio é usado por garotas. Sayonara seria um adeus.

Ohayou, Konnichwa, konbanwa – bom dia, tarde e noite. Acho que tem outro pra boa noite que é o de saída, mas pretendo ignorar.

Odango Atama – é o Cabecinha de Vento em japa. Quando eu tiver preguiça pretendo botar o Odango.

Kawaii- fofinho

Kowai- Assustador

Youma- são os malignos da versão brasileira.

Kami – Deus

Usako – o sufixo ko é usado para deixar o nome bonitinho. Usa vem de Usagi que é Coelho, logo esse aí deve ser algo a ver com Coelhinho. É um famoso apelido carinhoso do Darien para Serena.

Sailor Moon não é de minha criação, mas juro que Darien é meeeeeu!!! Pelo ao menos um dia será!!!

_Olho Azul Apresenta: _

**Um Coração que Ressurge Por Você **

Capítulo 1- A Gestação da Nova Vida

Eu caminhava completamente absorta em meus pensamentos, nada dava certo na minha vida... Por mais que tente, talvez nunca deixarei de ter esse meu jeito desajeitado. Suspirei ao me lembrar da última...

Hoje teve prova e eu tinha me esquecido completamente! Também com essa de ser Sailor Moon, não é muito difícil! Devem pensar que é fácil combater um monte de coisas feias... Exigem que eu treine a noite toda e ainda por cima esperam que eu tire boas notas ou que ao menos me lembre que tem prova de Matemática no dia seguinte.

Molly se ofereceu para me facilitar. Ela nem sabe quem sou e é tão boa comigo! É, mas a maldita da Professora Mônica me pegou... Ainda bem que consegui livrar a barra da minha amiga, mas já dava para ouvir a voz da minha mãe quando soubesse.

-Minha filha!? Colando!? Eu me esforço tanto para criar estas crianças e me surge este desgosto! Pelo ao menos o irmão dela não é assim...-e o Sammy apareceria, ironicamente, segurando alegre outro dez numa prova qualquer.

Suspirei de novo.

BUMP!

-Gomenassai! Eu sinto muito, senhor!!!-falei ao pobre infeliz que eu tinha atropelado, ou quase. Já estava preparada para ouvir a voz daquele metido a besta me dando sermões, mas surpreendentemente não era ele, fiquei vermelhinha e saí.

O metido? Seu nome é Darien Chiba. Eu tenho uma queda por ele, mas também! Metade da cidade tem. Só não é mais porque a outra metade é composta por homens que o invejam e/ou são seus grandes amigos.

Sei que devia me considerar uma garota com sorte por a cada esquina topar com ele, ouvi-lo se dirigir a mim, mas...

Vou contar de ontem... É só um simples e comum exemplo entre milhares.

Eu corria alegre, sem ter levado detenção alguma... E BUMP! Bati nele, pedi desculpas e só então notei quem era, a surpresa não existia mais há algum tempo, raras são as vezes que não topamos, como hoje aconteceu.

-Ora, quem está aí! Cabecinha de Vento, ou devo dizer... de aço! Com mais um plano para me causar um dano irreversível!-falou tirando os óculos escuros e fechando-os com a mão direita. Sim, os olhos dele eram lindos e sempre ficavam cheios de vida, na hora de me dar sermões, lógico.

-Cala a boca, Darien!-disse eu com a voz mais fria que encontrei.

-Eu ficaria aqui, para aproveitar para dizer que se continuar distraída assim nunca vai arranjar namorado, mas estou atrasado para uma aula muito interessante e que não quero perder, até mais, Cabecinha de Vento.-ele saiu com aquele sorriso irônico, ele nunca perderia a chance de me atingir no meu ponto fraco, é, não tenho namorado, e nem pretendente.

Também... Fui gostar do amigo dele, que já tem outra e depois parti pra ele! Só dou azar na vida!?

Voltando a hoje, entrei no salão de jogos da minha antiga queda, Andrew. E lá estava ele de costas, conversando com alguém.

"Vou assustá-lo, hehe!"-pensei e caminhei lentamente em sua direção, ele estava de fato distraído, conversando com alguém que havia se sentado no banco daqueles simuladores de corrida de carro... Acho que era isso.

Meus Planos

Eu chego até ele e dou um tapa nas costas com um grito, o que o faz pular de susto, ali está Darien, que começa a rir...

-Nossa, Serena, nunca vi Andrew tão assustado! Você é boa nisso...-ele falou, me olhando com aqueles olhos azuis perfeitos, eu sorrio um pouco vermelhinha.

-Que isso, Darien! Obrigada por não tê-lo avisado...

-O prazer foi meu em ajudar tão perfeita donzela! Deseja ir jantar hoje comigo? Vai ser perfeito, na praia, sob a luz da Lua, só você e eu...

-Darien...

Realidade

Andei em passos lentos, sem notar o balde no caminho, pisei dentro dele, escorreguei gritando, bati com a cara nas costas do Andrew e fui com ela no chão...

"Pro meu azar maior, só falta o Darien estar ali..." –ouvi risos do salão inteiro, eu sabia que minha saia havia se levantando e minha calcinha, com estampa de coelho, estava a mostra... Pelo ao menos onde Darien deve estar só dá pra ver minha cara.

"Agora eu não vou casar...."

Levantei a cabeça, num ato de coragem, ao ver uma mão estendida para me ajudar...

-Ora! Cabecinha de Vento... Não sabia que gostava tanto do salão a ponto de beijar o chão, hehehehe!-ouvi a voz de Darien... Mas pera aí! Vem de trás de mim...

-Aiiii...-murmurei...

-Aliás, belo coelho, Bumbum de Coelho...

-Dariiiiiiiieeeeeeen!-Andrew brigou, bravo. Mas se Darien estava atrás, quem era ali na frente?

Olhei uma bela garota me sorrindo, com olhos verdes bem claros e cabelos verdes bem escuros, quase pretos.

-Vamos, eu te ajudo...-eu aceitei e ajeitei minha saia, que estava toda amarrotada...

-Meu nome é Katreen, prazer!

-Eu sou Serena Tsukino e o prazer é meu, obrigada!

-Mais conhecida como Cabecinha de Vento, de Aço, ou agora como Bumbum de Coelho!-Darien acrescentou com uma gargalhada.

-Darien, pára com isso!-Andrew disse me defendendo, mas o homem continuou a rir.

-Bem, depois dessa é impossível não rir, não é Katchan? Hahahahaha!!!-a garota concordou e sorriu de leve.

-Não para Dar-kun, ele não costuma ser assim!-a menina falou, olhando meu rival amado.

-Não, imagina...-resmunguei.

-E o senhor!-Katreen apontou para Darien.-Por que demorou tanto para vir me buscar?!-e pulou para abraçá-lo.

"Serão namorados?"-pensei, com um tanto de ciúmes. Eles se tratavam tão carinhosamente... E agora Katreen dava um beijo estalado bem na bochecha de Darien. "Que intimidade!"

(NA: No Japão e em muitos lugares, o beijo é considerado uma coisa que revela enorme intimidade, creio que os pais e seus filhos possam se dar um selinho, assim como irmãos, porém.)

-Desculpa, minha lindinha... Sei que não é educado fazer uma bela dama como você esperar, mas eu estava lendo um artigo tão interessante na aula que esqueci de tudo! Não vai mais acontecer, você me perdoa?-ele falou, também lhe dando um beijo na bochecha, eu sabia que as minhas queimavam de ciúmes, como ele podia ser tão carinhoso com ela!? Como!? Seriam mesmo namorados? E a maldita era muito bonita e educada, eu não conseguia sentir raiva.

-Tudo bem, Dar-kun, está perdoado desta vez... Agora peça desculpas a ela pela sua implicância; não foi educado! Ou vou ficar de mal...-Darien me olhou, fiquei ainda mais vermelha, era difícil ele me olhar sorrindo como ele estava para a outra.

"Duvido que ele te ama tanto a ponto de se humilhar, nem com Andrew pedindo ele já me desculpou..."-sorri de leve, irônica, imagino que Darien pensou que era para ele.

Suspirou e veio, com Katreen apoiada em seu braço, possessiva.

-Gomenassai, Cabecinha de Vento...-ele falou, baixo.

-Darien! Fale direito com a senhorita!-disse Katreen, dando um beliscão leve no braço do "namorado". Darien e se resignou.

-Espero que em perdoe, Serena-chan...

-Muito bem!-ela disse como a dona a um cachorrinho, Darien sorriu, como se estivesse abanando o rabinho.-Você o perdoa, Tsukino-san?

-Hã...-tive vontade de vê-lo se humilhar mais, porém decidi ser boazinha.-Claro,está tudo bem, estou indo agora...

E saí, mas ainda ouvi os gritinhos de Katreen.

-Muito bem! Às compras agora!!! Aiiiiiii, mal posso esperar até chegarmos ao shopping!!! Aiiiiiiii!!!

-Vamos logo, então Katchan, antes que feche!-Darien aparentava muito animado também, por incrível que pareça; ele mudava perto daquela garota.

"Incrível..."-senti ciúmes, inveja! Ele nunca havia me chamado pelo nome antes, quanto mais de Serena-chan... "Maldita garota!"

----------

-Darien e uma garota de cabelos verde-escuros?-Lita, a nova garota do grupo perguntou. Até ela notou o quão esquisito aquilo era.

-Sim! E olhos verdes beeeeeem claros!-completei.

-Ciúmes, Serena-baka?-Rei perguntou, já querendo implicar. Ela conseguiu.

-CLARO QUE NÃO! Veja se vou ter ciúmes daquele imbecil!? Hahahaha! Rei, você me faz rir!-forcei uma gargalhada para comprovar minhas palavras. Rei não pareceu convencida.

-Mas ela...-Ami começou, levantando a cabeça de um livro grosso.-Ela deve ser namorada dele...

-Só uma louca namoraria um convencido como Darien Chiba!-claro que não mencionei que eu era louca o bastante.-Além do mais... Ele parecia um cachorro, um fã da mulher... Precisavam ver como ficou submisso quando ela o pediu para se desculpar.

-E o que há de mal se são, definitivamente, namorados?-Lita perguntou, com um jeito de quem não quer nada.

Fiquei quieta, se fossem mesmo não haveria nada de errado. Mas já Darien com garotas antes, nunca foi assim! Talvez, desta vez, ele a ame muito... E eu podia ver minhas chances diminuindo até ficarem menores que uma formiga...

"Por que meus dias são sempre ruins!? Por que este está sendo pior...?"-me perguntei desanimada.

Como se fosse a deixa para que piorasse, ouvimos o comunicador começar a tocar. Era Lua falando sobre o ataque de um novo youma.

E lá íamos nós.

--------Darien---------

Lá estava eu, sentado num banquinho enquanto olhava Katreen escolher mais um conjunto daquela loja e ir experimentá-lo quando senti aqueles malditos calafrios, acompanhados da intensa dor-de-cabeça. Por mais que acontecesse, ainda não tinha me acostumado. Era repentino e sempre assustavam

"Sailor Moon..."-pensei, como sempre. Nunca entendi o porquê de eu saber quando estava em perigo, mas sempre sabia. Era como se eu estivesse arriscado a perder alguém muito querido, que foi o que a garota se tornou com o tempo.

Olhei o relógio, cinco da tarde. Qual seria a desculpa perfeita para deixar a garota com que estava? Katreen sempre foi muito esperta, saberia que tinha coisa e acabaria por investigar. Havia de ter uma desculpa convincente...

Entrei na loja a ponto de vê-la com a saia e a mini blusa .

-Estou bem?

-Perfeita!-observei o belo corpo bem redondo e em forma. Sem contar com o bronze... Qualquer garoto que já a tenha tido foi um garoto de sorte.

-"timo! O que você quer, Dar-kun?-ela foi pagar, mas me ofereci para o ato.

-Vamos embora!

-Mas já!? Eu amo esse shopping!

-Imagino que sim, mas... É que já está chegando a hora do pôr-do-sol e não quero perder. Ele é maravilho no parque Juuban.

-Certo!-os olhos dela brilharam. Agora só tinha que ter cuidado para deixá-la longe do youma que atacava ali.

Chegamos num local, minha cabeça latejava quando falei que ia procurar um banheiro, sei que era uma desculpa horrível, mas ela acreditou.

Saí correndo até o local do ataque. As Sailors já estavam numa péssima condição e cheguei a ponto do monstro me atacar. Aliás, ele atacou a árvore atrás da qual me escondia. Voei junto com os restos do pobre vegetal.

Como não estava transformado, a minha resistência era a mesma que de qualquer humano. Apaguei com o impacto com o chão. Só lembro de uma forte dor na coluna antes da escuridão.

-----Serena------

-Kami! Darieeeeeeeeeeeen!!!-gritei com todos os meus pulmões, ao máximo. Ele estava atrás da árvore pra qual eu própria havia desviado o ataque.

Corri até o corpo dele, que jazia inconsciente no chão. O youma havia desaparecido, mas eu realmente não conseguia me concentrar na questão. Gritava desesperada, pedido para que ele acordasse. Mal podia enxergar com tantas lágrimas que inundavam meu rosto.

-Ele está vivo...-Ami declarou, após sentir seu pulso. Respirei aliviada e Lita foi chamar uma ambulância.

-Vamos, Serena, assim não teremos que responder nada para a polícia...-Rei falou me puxando pelo braço.

-Eu não saio daqui enquanto não souber que ele vai ficar bem!-gritei passando a mão em seus cabelos sedosos.

-Eles já estão vindo... Vamos!-Lita voltou e me arrastou até uma boa distância de onde vi os para-médicos removendo-o.

-----Katreen------

Olhei o Sol se pôr, mas não prestei muita atenção. Fazia algum tempo que sentia aquele aperto no peito.

"Darien está demorando demais..."-pensei olhando ao redor.

Algo estava muito errado. Os banheiros não são tão difíceis de se achar e meu lindinho sabia o caminho de volta, morava ali!

Peguei o celular e liguei para o dele.

Ouvir chamar infinitas vezes até que uma voz desconhecida e feminina o atendeu.

-Quem está falando!?-perguntei apavorada.

-Aqui é a enfermeira Junko do Hospital Municipal de Tóquio. Com quem falo.

-Darien... Ele está bem!?

-Querida, está sentada?-a voz forçava uma calma.

-Não e nem pretendo!

-Bem, Darien Chiba, ou pelo ao menos era isso o que diziam seus documentos, ele se envolveu em incidente... Um ataque de um monstro. Um anônimo nos comunicou a existência de uma vítima. O tratamento é pago pelo governo, mas precisamos da autorização para o realizar.

-Ele... Ele está bem?

-Está sob efeito de anestesia e desacordado... Precisamos que alguém maior de idade venha aqui preencher os formulários.

-Eu... Eu sou de menor... Mas o pai dele é médico, ligarei assim que possível.

-Desde que venha logo... Pode ser grave, querida...-eu mal conseguia pensar.

-Mas ele não mora aqui...

-Bem... Não algum amigo ou algo assim?

-Sim... Eu já estou indo aí!-desliguei o telefone e fui correndo até o salão de jogos. Andrew tinha vinte anos, mais velho que Darien, inclusive!

(NA: Decidi que Darien teria dezenove para efeito da história e Serena terá quinze.)

-----Darien------

Abri devagar meus olhos, de início ardeu, mas logo me acostumei com a luz. Vi uma janela e constatei que era noite, no caminho observei que eram sete e meia num relógio. Até que encontrei Andrew, sentado numa cadeira, me olhando.

-Finalmente acordou, cara! Está tudo bem?-ele perguntou, se aproximando da cama.

-Eu... Katchan! Ela estava me esperando... No parque!

-Ainda bem que a garota é esperta e não ficou duas semanas te esperando...

-Como!?

-Está no mundo dos sonhos há quinze dias.

-Eu... O que houve?

-Foi atacado por um bicho muito feio... Teve sorte de estar inteiro, sabia?

-Eu quebrei algo?

-Não aparentemente, segundo seu pai.

-Papai? Ele está aqui?

-Esteve... Disse para ligarmos assim que acordasse.

-Certo...

-É o que estou fazendo!-ele pegou meu celular que estava numa mesinha ao lado da cama e discou o número. Falou breve e desligou. Fiz menção de levantar, mas...

-Estou sedado?

-Como?

-Vocês colocaram sedativos no soro?

-Por que pergunta?

-Minhas pernas... Elas não se mexem... Nem um pouco, Andrew, nem um pouco...

-Vai ver colocaram, seu pai diz que estará aqui pela manhã, pergunte a ele. Vou buscar algo para você comer.

-Certo...-respondi resignado, sabendo quão horrível era a comida de hospital.

------Serena------

Entrei no salão de jogos, doida por saber notícias de Darien, hoje fazia dezesseis dias desde tudo e ainda estava desacordado. Entrei e vi Katreen conversando com Andrew, enquanto tomava um milk-shake, não era mais a garota brincalhona do outro dia.

-Andrew!-gritei, para anunciar minha presença. O loiro levantou a cabeça e sorriu. Katreen olhou para mim e acenou.

-Olá, Tsukino-san, konnichwa!

-Olá, Katreen... Andrew, alguma notícia?-o loiro sorriu um pouco mais.

-Sim! Ele acordou ontem... Parece que está bem, só se queixa de não sentir as pernas, mas deve a anestesia, ou algo assim. O pai dele é um médico muito famoso em todo o mundo e vai cuidar dele a partir de agora, não é, Katchan?-a garota assentiu com um sorriso.

-Nossa, quando sou o que aconteceu com Dar-kun... Quase tive um treco, Serena-san... Estou aliviada agora.

-Por que não leva Sere-chan até lá, Katchan?-Andrew propôs e mais uma vez Katreen assentiu.

-Claro! Estou doida para vê-lo, mas o doutor lá disse que só depois do almoço, pois antes disso ficaria fazendo exames...

-E quando sairá o resultado?

-Se dermos sorte, ainda chagamos a tempo de ouvir!-ela me pegou pela mão, pagou o milk-shake e fomos em direção ao Hospital Municipal de Tóquio.

---------

Ao chegarmos lá, Katreen deu uma batida na porta do quarto, onde eu tinha ido muito ultimamente, pare ver meu querido Darien adormecido.

-Olá, Dar-kun!-a garota pulou em cima do namorado(?) deitado naquela cama.

-Katchan! Que bom vê-la, mas calma aí...-Darien disse, sorrindo. Parecia bem melhor que quando o vi ontem.

-Cumprimenta os outros, Dar-kun, não seja mal-educado.-ele então notou minha presença no quarto. Finalmente sorriu do jeito sarcástico de sempre e passou a mão pelos cabelos um tanto desalinhados.

-Cabecinha de Vento! Que bom vê-la...

-Você não muda né?-Katchan falou, dando um soquinho no braço dele. Eu fiquei aliviada com a brincadeira, pelo ao menos não perdeu a memória...

-Só um pouco massacrado, mas o mesmo Dar-kun de sempre, Katchan...

-Senti saudades!-ela o abraçou de novo.

Senti-me sobrando ali, segurando vela. Se não eram namorados, não sei como descrever. Nunca imaginei ver Darien tão... Tão diferente assim!

Atrás de mim a porta abriu. Um homem de cabelos grisalhos e olhos verdes bem claros entrou usando um jaleco. Parecia sério, mas me simpatizei imediatamente.

-Ah, temos visita...-ele disse me olhando. Fiquei vermelha de repente, enquanto o médico sorria. Se bem que era uma espécie de riso forçado.

-Serena, este é meu pai, Daisuke Chiba. Os resultados já estão aí, pai?-falou Darien, da cama.

-Sim, sim filho e... Temo que não sejam muito bons.-ele falou olhando a prancheta em sua mão.

A sala ficou repentinamente em silêncio, um calafrio passou por todo o meu corpo. O que de errado poderia haver ali. Meu Darien estava bem, até implicava!

-Acho melhor todos se sentarem...-ele colocou algumas chapas pregadas na parede.-A explicação vai ser um tanto longa e desagradável.

Continuará...

Anita, 7/12/2002

Notas da Autora:

O que estão achando!? O que será que o Doutor Chiba dirá? Posso garantir que é algo que afetará muito a vida de seu filho.

Uau!!! Vocês finalmente me convenceram a voltar com Sailor Moon! A fic está pequena, eu sei, mas eu não queria nenhum monstro como Várias Formas de te Amar... Mas vou tentar fazer com qualidade ainda maior, está certo?

Esta fic foi iniciada há algum tempo e Katreen é uma personagem que ando idealizando há mais tempo ainda. Quase desisti desta história se não fosse pelo tombo da Serena no salão de jogos, achei perfeito, hehehe. Creio que já falei a meio mundo quem é essa garota, mas e daí? Não é? Se você não sabe, terá que ler o próximo capítulo hehe. Acho que lá eu vou ter que contar, já que é importante pro enredo. Mas até lá, Serena ainda vai morrer muito de ciúmes, hehehe e quem sabe não será pior depois da revelação?

Como já disse, a fic quase ficou parada e deixada de lado... Mas eu decidi ver Barrados no Baile num dia desses e me deu uma idéia extremamente genial! Será o tema central da fic, e não esperem muitos capítulos. Talvez eu a estenda, só dependerá da quantidade de mails que eu receber.

E quem sabe não sai, depois dessa, outra fic bem maneira de Sailor Moon!? Hehehehe. Por isso é importante que mandem mails!!!

Por falar em mails, este foi um fator importante pra minha volta ao Milênio de Prata, hihihi. Andei mt em Zefir e até no Santuário, já estava na hora. Há muita gente que me pediu muito, não irei citar todos, já que nem lembro direito! Mas um agradecimento especial à Mylla-chan, que não parou de me atentar qt a isso... Tb à Miaka que foi a primeira a ler esse fic! (será que vc sabe disso? Hehehe thx pelos comentários, sei q tá previsível, mas fazer o q?)

Último comentário: Desculpa a demora com a entrega da fic, foi meio que proposital e tb pq eu não sabia o título, um abraço especial pra Mel, que só publico isso qd me deixar ver suas Dolls, pra Lucy-chan, que anda ouvindo minhas idéias malucas pra fic e, por incrível que pareça, apoiando-as, tb pra Vane, a quem keria mt conhecer, mas de qualquer forma, q continue firme e forte com uma certa fic, melhor duas. 


	2. Um Nascimento Doloroso

Notas Iniciais:

Alguém ainda não entendeu??? Sailor Moon é da Naoko Takeuchi que não sabe português, logo não sou eu. Também não estou ganhando nada com isso, por mais que eu queira, não chega nem mail... Por falar nisso, se quiserem me pagar, após lerem o cap, eu amaria um comentário legal no 

Agora vamos com a fic!

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Um Coração Que Ressurge Por Voc**

**Capítulo 2 – Um Nascimento Doloroso**

-Acho melhor todos se sentarem...-meu pai colocou algumas chapas pregadas na parede.-A explicação vai ser um tanto longa e desagradável.

Com um canto dos olhos vi Serena sentar-se. Katreen segurava forte minha mão. Tentei apertar de volta, dizendo que o que fosse tudo ficaria bem. No fundo mal tinha força, me disse que era por causa do tempo que fiquei deitado... O transplante do sangue que havia perdido... Era isso, eu não estava tão apavorado, meu pai tendia a fazer suspense.

De repente me lembrei de quando tinha sete anos... Ele fez muito drama, mas tanto que pude me ver num orfanato sem nem as lembranças de minha família para me consolar. Claro que perder os pais pode parecer uma coisa horrível para muitos, mas eu tive amnésia, não foi a minha dor... Perdi tudo o que tinha a ver com convivência.

O meu desespero era estar sozinho e Daisuke Chiba conseguiu que aumentasse... Claro que logo depois me disse que ele e a esposa tinham um filho e estavam doidos por outro. Foi assim que se tornou meu pai e na minha mente o único que já tive...

-Diga logo!-Katreen gritou, apertando minha mão com ainda mais força.

-Bem... Darien, com a queda que teve sua coluna foi atingida e... E com isso os nervos que dão mobilidade às suas pernas...-ele mal conseguia se expressar.-Dizer isso aos pacientes já é bem difícil, agora ao próprio filho... Acho que sabe o que significa.

-Estou paralítico.-falei automaticamente, sem pensar.

-Quero segunda opinião!-ouvi Katreen mais uma vez gritar, sem nem ao menos pensar.

-Katchan... Eu acho que podia ser pior.-tentei confortá-la, como se falasse a mim.

-Pior!? Pior que não mover nada, nadinha, da cintura pra baixo!? Só se tivesse pirado, pois morrer não seria tão ruim.

-Não fale isso, lindinha...-passei a mão em seus cabelos.-Queria que eu morresse?

-Pelo ao menos eu não o veria agonizando por um simples copo de água!

-Katreen...-papai falou.-Bem, creio que pode ser um diagnóstico definitivo, mas procurarei na internet novos meios, filho, não ficará assim.

O celular dele tocou.

-Alô?.........Sim.........Mas o meu filho......... Não, acho que não........ Certo.............................Estou indo agora.-desligou.-É de Beinjing. Parece que um dos meus pacientes teve uma recaída brusca e precisam de mim, ficará bem, Darien?

-Claro! Katreen já esteve para mim quantas vezes?

-Sua mãe está na Alemanha, naquele curso, achei melhor não comentar nada com ela, não contem. Eu estou indo... Até mais.

E se foi.

----Serena-----

Olhei os dois se abraçando na cama e me senti sobrar. Acho que era um momento em que Darien queria ficar a sós com quem lhe interessava.

-Eu tenho que ir...-os dois me olharam, Katreen tinha o rosto muito inchado.

-Cabecinha de Vento...-Darien falou devagar, não sabia o que dizer... Katreen, que estava ajoelhada, levantou-se, limpando o rosto com um lenço.

-Eu tenho que dar uma saída, fique com ele por ora, Serena-san, por favor.

-Certo...-e a vi saindo. O que diria agora!? Olhei Darien, que observava a porta sendo fechada. Secretamente imaginei se não era a quem a tinha fechado, ou se implorava a esse alguém para não ir, para não me deixar lá com ele...

-Que droga, não é?-ele me sorriu de fraco.

-É, acho que sim... Mas não pense que isso muda algo em mim... Bem feito! Quem mandou ir se meter na briga das Sailors!?

-Hahaha! Só você pra me fazer rir numa hora dessas, sabia, Serena?

-E daí? Não era a intenção!-sentei-me de novo.

-Estranho, meus olhos pesam... Eu não queria dormir, mas... Não agüento...

-Acho melhor não lutar contra o sono, Darien.-falei, olhando-o preocupada.

-Deve estar certa.-e ele apagou.

-Voltei, queridos!-Katreen apareceu com três picolés na mão.-Ué? Já dormiu?

-É... Pra quê tanto? Vai ter dor-de-barriga, falo por experiência própria!

-Hahaha!!! Darien tinha razão quando dizia que era uma graça! Não são só pra mim... Tome, este é seu!-e ela me entregou um.

-Sabor chocolate?

-Lembro de Dar-kun dizer que era seu preferido...

-Sim... Mas como ele sabe?

-Deve ter te visto tomando muitas no salão do Andrew-kun, não é?

-Tem razão...-falei enquanto abria o picolé.-O que vai fazer com o dele?

-Pode ficar... Não tá com cara de que acorda logo e se a enfermeira pegar estou ferrada!-ela falou me entregando o outro.

-Por que não...?

-Ficar pra mim? Não... Preciso cuidar do peso pro meu namorado, né? O lindão me largaria no mesmo segundo! É muito concorrido... Hehehehehe.-ela sorriu e de repente a certeza dos dois juntos, ela e Darien, atingiu meu cérebro, não havia como negar.-Não que eu queira que você engorde, Serena! É que eu já passei da fase de crescimento, hehe, agora é só pros lados...

-Eu tenho que ir, mas não obrigada... Acho melhor dar pra um garoto na rua então... Até logo!-e fui um pouco triste. Um caroço do tamanho de um melão me impedia de ter fome, o picolé que em foi dado foi me parecendo um veneno... Consumia-me aos poucos...

-Ei, Serena-san! Foi algo que eu disse!? Espera!-e a voz da namorada de Darien foi se perdendo enquanto eu me perdia nos corredores do hospital.

----------

-Por isso eu voto que... Serena? Serena!? Você está ouvindo!?-Lita me sacudia.

-Quê? Ai, desculpa...-fui direto para o templo da Rei, onde acontecia uma reunião. Após tantos atrasos ninguém mais ligava se eu estava presente ou não, mas minha tristeza já me denunciava...

-Algum problema, amiga?-a morena alta e forte me sorria.

-Não, eu só estou cansada...-menti.

-Mas seus olhos estão vermelhos...-Lita me pegou. Foi quando Ami e Rei me olharam pela primeira vez, ambas já muito preocupadas.

-Serena-baka! O que houve!?-Rei gritou, mas era óbvio que não queria me dar um sermão.

-Eu... Não dormi... Não descansei durante a noite.

-E por isso está chorando?-Ami finalmente fez-se ouvir.

-Fracassou em algum teste?-Rei perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado.

-Não entregaram nada...-Lita respondeu por mim.

-Então foi Darien-kun.-não podia tirar a razão dela, mas só ao me lembrar de uma hora trás, quando fui visitá-lo. Cai no choro...-Eu sabia!

-Mas Chiba-san ainda está no hospital...-respondeu Ami, cuja mãe se encarregara de Darien no dia do incidente.

-E você nos disse na escola...-Lita ajoelhou-se na minha frente.-Disse que o visitaria nesta tarde, após passar no Andrew, certo?

-Serena...-Rei novamente abriu a boca, medo no tom... Escolhia as palavras...-Serena, ele... Ele está bem, não é?

Sorri ao notar aonde tinha ido o pensamento de Rei. Logo lembrei de Katreen falando que morrer não seria tão ruim. Esta opção para mim não me pareceu tão má.

Ele iria ao velório? Choraria? Cumprimentaria minha mãe? Levaria rosas? Rasas vermelhas como de Tuxedo Mask, tão cheirosas como sua colônia... E diria um belo discurso enquanto o caixão que ele carregou, e que em seu interior eu estaria, descia para as profundezas da terra...

-Serena!-Rei me sacudia. Lágrimas lhe escorriam nas faces.-Diga, Serena! Diga que Darien está bem!!! E por que está sorrindo!? Não acho graça ouviu!?

PLAFT!

Foi tão rápido... O tapa no meu rosto... Lita puxando uma Rei desesperada, Ami me abraçando... Nem pensei na dor, na vermelhidão.

-Rei! Não está na hora de nos desesperarmos...-disse Lita.

-Serena, é verdade que Chiba-san...?-Ami não pôde completar. Foi quando acordei para o fato de não ter negado horrenda suposição. Era fácil me imaginar sem vida, mas Darien!? Seria demais terrível para uma garota de quinze anos.

-Não...-respondi quieta. O belo rosto de Katreen sorrindo no salão de jogos quando a conheci... Darien vindo me pedir desculpas... Ambos juntos. Tudo isso passava na minha mente. Eu estava confusa, cega pelos ciúmes...

-Viu, Rei? Você se desesperou à toa.-Lita declarou sorrindo.

-Gomenassai, Serena-chan. É que você sorrindo, a morte de Darien... Eu me desesperei.

-Está tudo bem. Eu só estava pensando... E aí fiquei triste, por isso meu olho ficou vermelho...

-Mas no que pensou que a entristeceu tanto, Sere?-Lita sentou ao meu lado.

-Hoje fui visitar Darien e a Katreen...

-A garota do salão de jogos que fez Darien se desculpar?

-Sim...-olhei para as minhas mãos.-Bem, ela falou no namorado dela e tenho certeza de que se referia a Darien.

-E por isso chorou?-Rei perguntou séria. Numa circunstância normal, teria rido e me chamado de ciumenta.

-Eu não chorei, mas sim, foi por isso que fiquei triste, acho. E também... Hoje conheci o pai do Darien, chegaram os resultados dos exames. Darien está...-e não agüentei, desta vez chorei...

-O quê houve, Serena? O que o doutor Chiba falou?-Ami perguntou.

-Ele... Ele está... Ele não pode mexer nada Ami! Nem um músculo sequer! Parece que não tem cura...

-Busquem uma segunda opinião... O tombo não foi tão grave assim, não é Ami?-Rei sentou-se afastada, com pouco caso.

-Isso mesmo, Serena...-Lita me abraçou.-Foi só o primeiro impacto... E aquilo não foi nada, sangrou um pouco, bateu as costas no chão, nada além, né?

-Não creio.-Ami sentou-se numa mesa afastada, procurava algo no grosso livro que lia mais cedo.-Daisuke Chiba é o nome do pai de Darien. É um dos melhor se não for o melhor no ramo da cirurgia. Já fez muitas complicadas e aposentado atualmente se dedica a pacientes de há muito tempo, palestras e programas de caridade pelo mundo todo. Não consigo pensar em alguém com força o bastante para desbancar uma opinião dele.

E mostrou uma foto do homem que vi mais cedo, parecia jovem e tinha os cabelos meio ruivos, meio marrons e já com alguns fios brancos.

-Vêem? É este o Doutor Chiba... Um dia, eu gostaria de ser como ele!-e Ami sorriu.

-Grande fama! Pra quê? Ter a certeza de que o filho é tetraplégico?-Lita falou.

-O estranho é ninguém ter desconfiado... Nesses casos nota-se logo, não é, Ami?-Rei dizia, ainda sentada no chão em posição fetal.

-Nem tanto, eles ainda podem se mexer, porém involuntariamente. Não tenho muita certeza, mas acho que é isso. Mesmo assim... Pode ser que não seja tão definitivo. Aposto que o Doutor Chiba procurará um jeito de se desmentir! E os testes? Podem ter sido trocados, Serena, é muito comum, minha mãe morre de rir, às vezes...

Forcei um sorriso. Ami estava indo contra sua crença nos números e na ciência para me animar. Ainda assim, o que me deixava mais abalada não era ao Darien não poder se mexer, e sim...

Katreen.

-Tive uma idéia!-Lita gritou de repente.-Que tal darmos uma visitinha para animar o Darien!? Aposto que está arrasado!

-Eu não sei... O hospital não é um bom lugar para grupos grandes e aposto que Lua também quer ir. Ele já lhe salvou a vida!-Ami olhou para a gata preta que até então se mantivera em silêncio, ela miou concordando.

-Que eu saiba...-Rei finalmente falou.-Bem, acho que Darien não tem problemas com gatos, mas os hospitais sim.

-Falarei com Andrew, ele pode nos dar cobertura até lá.-disse, me levantando e em despedindo. Marcamos de nos ver no salão de jogos.

-----------

-Gostei da idéia!-o loiro atrás do balcão sorriu.-Mas só tem um problema, Sere-chan...

-Qual?

-O Darien não vai estar lá. Teve alta nesta manhã a pedido do pai. O Daisuke-san falou que o melhor para o filho era sair dali.

-E ele gostou da idéia, né?

-Darien está estranho, mas com razão, né? Uma notícia dessas não é pra qualquer um... Mas claro que se animou com a idéia! Só que ainda não o vi desde que voltou.

-Perfeito! Irá conosco.

-Sinto muito, Sere-chan, mas olhe ao redor... O salão está lotado, tenho que ficar aqui cuidando de tudo.-nisso os sinos tocaram com alegria.

As minhas três amigas haviam chegado.

-Prontos para irmos!?-Lita perguntou.-Vamos agitar aquele hospital triste, não é?

-Lita, um hospital, eu já disse, é um local de repouso, não podemos fazer bagunça...-Ami falou, séria.

-Eu amo essa garota!-Lita deu-lhe um estalo na bochecha o que deixou a garota vermelha e nos fez gargalhar.

-Mudança de planos, meninas!-anunciei.-Darien já saiu do hospital, o que nos permitirá levar a Lua sem problemas. Mas o Andrew não pode ir, logo os nossos problemas serão achar a casa dele.

-Eu sei onde é.-Rei anunciou.-Numa das vezes em que saímos, eu acabei indo lá, pois o telefone estava quebrado.

Normalmente eu sentiria ciúmes da Rei falando isso, mas desta vez eu só pensei nos ciúmes que Katreen sentiria.

Fomos sorrindo até o local.

-Nossa! Este apartamento dele parece ser enorme! É mesmo aqui, Rei?-Lita perguntou, enquanto subíamos o elevador.

-Sim, tenho certeza. Vai amar lá dentro, mi. É cheinho de livros.

-Entrou lá!? Sozinha!?-Lita gritou.

-Sim!-Rei sorriu empinando o nariz.-E o chá que Darien faz é fabuloso, hehe.

Tocamos a campainha.

-Será que vão atender? Darien não está podendo se mexer...-Rei comentou.

-Deve ter alguma enfermeira, ou amigo ali.-Ami falou, tocando mais uma vez.

-Já estou indo!-ouvimos alguém gritar de longe. E a porta abriu pra revelar uma jovem só com uma toalha rosa e toda molhada, com os cabelos verdes embaraçados caindo pelos ombros nus.-Ah, Serena-san! Que bom vê-la, trouxe suas amiguinhas! Entrem, eu tava no banho, desculpa a demora...

Fizemos o que ela pediu. O interior era simplesmente enorme, não vi muito, pois dei de cara com Darien sentado no sofá nos olhando. De repente minha mente voltou a funcionar.

-Você moram juntos!?-perguntei um tanto desesperada demais.

-Já moramos, mas isso foi antes de me mudar, hehe, agora moro um pouco longe do meu lindinho...-Katreen sorriu, ajeitando a toalha que caía.-Estudo em Kyoto. Mas estou aqui até Darien se adaptar à nova vida...

-Katchan! Está molhando o carpete todo, vá se secar, logo! Que mania...-Darien gritou do sofá. Todas nós rimos da cara que ela fez.

-Quer que eu seque, a toalha tá aqui, Dar-kun.

-Huh!-e rimos mais um pouco.

-Agora seja bonzinho e trate bem as visitas até mamãe voltar, está certo?-e se foi pelo corredor.-Meninas, fiquem a vontade que já volto.

Vi os olhares das outras, mas simplesmente não parei pra raciocinar... Fiquei pensando na intimidade que ambos tinham... Por que minha mente cisma em negar o inegável!? É claro que são namorados e pelo o jeito de há um bom tempo... Katreen mencionou já terem morado juntos!

Sorri ao pensar que no meio-tempo em que estavam separados Darien havia saído com algumas garotas, incluindo Rei nessa... Talvez tivessem brigado na época...

-Serena!-acordei com o grito de Lita. Já estávamos sentadas.-Liga não, Darien-san... Ela anda distraída assim mesmo.

-Tudo bem, mas por que estão me observando há tanto tempo? Creio que a Cabecinha de Vento tenha lembrado de mencionar a min há sina a partir de agora.

-Ei! Meu nome ainda é Serena, tá? Tetraplégico!

-Serena...-Rei falou.

-O quê!? Tô mentindo!?-apontei para as pernas de Darien.-Vê!? Não mexe nadinha...

-Serena... Isso não é ser tetraplégico...-Lita falou.

-Não!? Mas foram vocês mesmas que me disseram que era isso.

-Hahahahaha! Nunca pensei que riria disso... É, a Cabecinha de Vento uma vez mais ataca!-Darien esnobou.

-Darieeeeeen!-gritei.-Se não parar eu vou... Eu vou!!!

-Vai o quê!? Dar um chute em minha canela? Vá em frente! Hehehehehe, faz bem aliviar a raiva... Ou ficará com rugas e aí é que ninguém vai te querer!

-Eu te odeio, seu tetraplégico!

-Com quem está falando? Eu sou o único com deficiência na sala... Mas graças a Kami não é esta. Hehehehehe!

-Mas foi a Lita que falou que isso é ser tetraplégico...-reclamei.

-É, baka, logo após a senhorita ter dito que Darien não mexia um músculo.-Rei comentou e Darien uma vez mais sorriu.

------Katreen------

Vesti-me e fui buscar minha escova, não encontrando uma em parte alguma entrei no quarto de Darien, ele deveria ter uma. E lá estava.

Da sala ouvi som de gargalhadas. Melhor, de Darien gargalhando... Desde que acordou, ontem à noite, ele mal tinha rido. Só forçado, para me agradar.

Mas aquelas quatro meninas, em poucos minutos, o fez gargalhar mais de duas vezes, e com vontade!

Sentei-me na cama, tão macia... Após dormir tantas vezes no hospital, eu mal podia esperar por dormir ali. Se bem que provavelmente ficarei cuidando dele por mais esta noite...

Olhei o belo relógio na cabeceira da cama, estava na hora do banho de Darien, e também do remédio. Outra gargalhada... Ele estava tão feliz que dava pena.

Caminhei até o banheiro e deixei que a água enchesse a banheira e fui pegar o remédio.

-Dar-kun!-gritei da cozinha.-Está na hora do banhinho!

-Certo!-ele gritou de volta. Cheguei até a sala onde as meninas conversavam animadas. Sorri de leve.

-Seu remédio.-disse, enquanto o entregava o copo de água e os três comprimidos.

-Pra quê tanto?-perguntou Serena.

-Sei lá, meu pai receitou... Deve ajudar a cicatrizar algo.-ele respondeu enquanto tomava. Darien sempre obedeceu ao homem que o ajudou quando mais precisava. Darien nunca o questionou.

Fui buscar a cadeira-de-roda no canto...

-Quer ajuda?-uma delas se ofereceu, a mais alta. Sorri agradecida.

-Agora seja bom garoto, lindinho.-falei com Darien, que mesmo com duas o carregando teria que ajudar.-Faça como a tia enfermeira te ensinou, hehe.

A garota de cabelos castanhos era de fato bem forte. Tão forte que até Darien se surpreendeu, sorri quando terminei.

-E agora?-perguntou ela.

-Vou pra uma zona em que só nós dois podemos entrar, hehe. Pro banheiro, lindinho!

Notei que trocaram olhares, deviam estar estranhando tanta intimidade, mas apesar de tudo, nos conhecemos há tanto tempo... Tranquei a porta do banheiro e ele começou a se despir.

-Sabe... Eu posso a partir daqui.-ele falou enquanto tirava a camisa, revelando uma peitoral perfeita.

-Eu sei, mas quero ter certeza. Não nada aí que nunca tenha visto. Já brincamos muito de médico, hehehe.

Eu olhei melhor, tentava se levantar da cadeira de rodas e se jogar na banheira.

-Tem certeza de que não quer ajuda?

-Grrr! Você venceu!-sorri vitoriosa.-Mas apenas ponha minhas pernas... É esquisito, eu tento, mas não fazem nada...

-Você se acostuma.

-E você?

-Como assim?

-Até lá...-com as pernas já na banheira, Darien dá um jeito de entrar.-Até lá você vai perder muitas aulas.

-Estou de férias!

-Eu sei, mas volta semana que vem. Agora está na faculdade, precisa pensar na carreira, cada aula é preciosa...

-Parece meu pai, cruzes!

-Não quero ser uma pedra pro seu futuro.

-Sabe que te amo, né, lindinho? A faculdade pode esperar, além do mais não perdi nada ainda.

Ele me olhou... Parecia ser o fim do assunto.

-Se precisar, estarei com as meninas...-saí.

-----------

-Sim, muito bem, mesmo...-a de cabelos azuis falava.

-Sobre o que é a conversa?-perguntei ao entrar.

-Darien, está bem animado apesar de tudo...-a de cabelos negros disse.

-Ah, não é o que parece, não... Na verdade, ele está muito frio, só tentando agradar. Agora é que não sei o que disseram que parecia feliz.-falei sentando-me.

-Mesmo?-a alta que me ajudou antes falou.

-Mas é de se esperar, tende a se isolar quando algo assim acontece, quando quer se ajustar a uma nova realidade. Ainda não nos conhecemos!-e elas se apresentaram como amigas de Serena.

-Algo de tanta gravidade já aconteceu?-Rei perguntou.

-Quando perdeu a primeira namorada, coincidiu com a mudança de toda a família. Preferiu até ficar em Tóquio! Tinha uns catorze anos naquela época...

-Bem novo para morar sozinho!-Lita comentou, as outras concordaram.

-É, mas tinha perdido algo importante, uma exceção foi aberta.

-Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo, não é?-Serena finalmente falou, estava estranhamente quieta.

-Desde sempre!-sorri.

-Darien parece gostar muito de você...-ela falou, as outras pareciam entender onde queria chegar, mas eu não.

-Ele é uma das pessoas que mais amo nesta vida! Sabe, é do tipo que sempre esteve lá quando precisei, nunca me desapontou, é um bom rapaz. Por isso estou aqui para ajudá-lo.

As quatro pareciam quietas.

-Já brigaram alguma vez?-Lita perguntou.

-Não, não a sério, só aquelas normais de quem sempre está junto, de quem se conhece...

Estavam quietas demais.

-O que está havendo? Algum problema?

----Serena----

Por mais que eu sentisse ciúmes deles juntos, eu tinha que contar...Katreen era uma garota legal demais!

-Vou buscar lago para comermos!-falou levantando-se.-Que tal refrigerante e biscoito!?

-Darien tem isso em casa!?-Rei perguntou.

-Não, mas eu comprei! Hehehehehe, às vezes até que tem, mas agora temos um estoque cheio.-e se foi.

Nós nos olhamos.

-Rei...-Lita começou.-Você e Darien saíram pra valer?

-Sim! Juro que sim, e quantas vezes já não o vi beijando uma garota? O cara é o mais popular de Tóquio!

-Temos que dizer, meninas...-falei.

-Mas Serena...-Lita disse, mas no fundo sei que concordava.

-Ela merece e ao mesmo tempo não, o Darien é mó galinha!-disse Rei.-Sei que não tanto comparado ao pessoal com quem anda, mas... Puxa, nos padrões normais, e pra quem tem namorada!

-Mas Rei...-Ami finalmente falou.-Os amigos dele... Você mesma já disse que eles não ligam pra esse negócio de traição, não é?

-Eu sei, mas o Darien sempre me disse que era contra isso, que nunca trairia uma namorada e logo ele!

-Sobre o que falam!?-pulamos ao ouvir a voz de Katreen, acho que ela notou a pena em nossos olhos.

Colocou calmamente três potes com biscoitos aparentemente deliciosos e nos deu os copos de refrigerante.

-Katreen...-Rei começou.

-Temos que te dizer uma coisa.-Lita ajudou.

-O Darien... Enquanto você estava em Kyoto...-Rei fraquejou.

-Não sabemos porque, mas...-decidi dizer.-Ele saiu com várias garotas.

Ela nos olhou. Seu rosto sem emoção alguma. De repente se contraiu todo.

-O QUÊ!? E só agora que me contam!?-ela gritou.-Aquele cafajeste, e eu aqui disposta a perder de semestre na faculdade, por ele!

-E o pior é que eu vi...-disse Rei.

-Não vai romper com ele, né? Isso é mania dos amigos deles, Darien te ama muito, ficaria arrasado, Katreen.-eu falei, sem dúvidas Darien ficaria ainda pior!

Ela me olhou séria.

E começou a gargalhar histericamente.

Continuará...

Anita, 17/12/2002

Notas da Autora:

O que acham que vem agora!? Darien paraplégico... Será que Katreen enlouqueceu, ou pretende largá-lo mesmo?

No próximo capítulo, vocês finalmente poderão ver a reação desta personagem! O que estão achando dela? Eu sei que está um pouco parecida com a Liana, não acham?

Eu gostaria muito de saber o que estão achando... Devo mesmo voltar a escrever Sailor Moon? Hummm, talvez, por enquanto, não esteja uma fic muito kawaii, mas tá bem dramática, né?? Tô fazendo o máximo... Pediram para que descrevesse mais os pensamentos e também as emoções, por isso eu me esforço. Qt a aumentar a fic, realmente não dá... Já notaram que faço um misteriozinho ao fim do capítulo? É por isso... fic com cap grande me impossibilita muito... Mas tenho planos de tentar fazer uma de Cavaleiros nas maiores proporções que eu conseguir!!!

Sim, finalmente farei a que eu tanto sonho! Sei que já prometi tanto, mas desta vez sai, eu juro!!! Teatro acabado, posso começar novos projetos!!! Por falar nisso, vocês só vão ler isso em 2003, terei conseguido escrever a tal da fic!?

Mandem um mail falando tudo que puderem!!! e pra descobrirem se eu consegui escrever a fic visitem meu site: . A Olho Azul ama visitas!!! Um novo comentário: Pra quem não anda podendo acessar meu site, já pode tentar de novo, esse é o endereço certo, já que o que tinha a ver com a globo não existe mais.


	3. Uma Nova Vida, Uma Nova Chance

Notas Iniciais:

Iupiiiiiii, mais um cap, e este deve ser o último que chega na hora, daqui pra frente estarei voltando a trabalhar no último minuto... Logo, não esperem o quatro pra daqui a uma semana( se bem que ele está bem adiantadinho...)

Pra quem ainda não entendeu: Sailor Moon é minha, Darien tb, e qualquer outro bonitão do elenco! O único problema é que só são meus nesta fic, que é exclusivamente minha! A Katreen é personagem da minha cabeça, não copiem como fizeram com a Samantha da Anya C., ou garanto que não serei passiva, seus plagiadores! É claro que se alguém quiser, é só me pedir que eu a empresto... Poréeeem! O Darien é meu e só meu, assim como a fic! E por falar nisso, o que estão esperando pra lê-la!?

* * *

_Olho Azul Apresenta: _

**Um Coração que Ressurge Por Você**

**Capítulo 3 – Uma Nova Vida, Uma Nova Chance**

Observei Katreen continuar a gargalhar... As meninas me olharam esquisito.

-Serena, nós estamos indo...-disse Rei, sei que queriam deixá-la a sós, mas eu não podia, não queria abandoná-la justo na hora em que mais precisava de apoio.

Logo que se foram as risadas pararam.

-Eu as assustei?-ela perguntou, muito calma.

-Acho que sim, parece melhor agora...

-Serena, queridinha, eu só achei hilário, você realmente gosta do Darien, não é? Mas é tão boa pessoa que, mesmo que tenha errado, não o quer ferido. Haha, pensa que eu e ele estamos juntos!

-Não estão? Mas você disse que...

-Eu só estava brincando...

-E estão dormindo juntos!

-Isso não é algo tão anormal para irmãos.

-E também você... Quê!? Irmãos!?

-Sim, sou a irmã mais nova do Darien...-fiquei chocada. Quase tudo fazia tanto sentido quanto como fazia quando eu achava outra coisa.

-Mas você disse que seu namorado...

-Eu tenho um namorado, em Kyoto.

-Katchaaaaaan!-a voz de Darien ecoou pela casa nos assustando temporariamente. Então começamos a rir.

-Tenho que ir ajudar o bebê.-ela falou alto o bastante para Darien ouvir.

Fiquei olhando pra sala vazia. Era inteiramente irônico... Logo fui pensar no resto da conversa.

"Ela sabe!"-sim, Katreen, uma quase que desconhecida minha havia descoberto o segredo do meu coração.

Uma foto de Darien e Andrew estava numa das estantes, pareciam muito alegres. Ao lado, ele parecia estar com sua família, já que vi o Dr. Chiba e Katreen. Tinha mais uma mulher, muito bonita e aparentemente jovem e madura, e um homem que parecia mais velho que Darien.

Senti uma tristeza súbita. Darien talvez nunca me tivesse sorrido daquela forma, mas, talvez, nunca mais sorrisse assim para ninguém. Era horrível! Não poder correr no parque ao nascer do Sol, nem andar sem rumo pela rua...

Nunca mais iríamos nos topar!

Algo salgado entrou em minha boca, não havia como ficar feliz com aquela situação; novamente senti a água salgada.

"Estou chorando... Por quê!? Por que estou chorando por um homem que nunca me olhou a não ser para me criticar!?"

A verdade é que parecia me sentir pior que o próprio Darien. Dei uma outra olhada para seu rosto alegre na foto, talvez tivesse sido seu último sorriso, melhor o último que eu veria. No fundo, era como se fosse um sorriso para mim.

Saí correndo do apartamento, sem mais explicações.

*-*-*-*-*Darien*-*-*-*-*

-Onde está Serena?-perguntei olhando o sofá onde estava sentada anteriormente.

-Estranho... Deve ter ido embora.-tínhamos acabado de sair do meu banho, tinha sido humilhante, ser banhado pela minha irmã mais nova era o cúmulo daquela situação toda!

-Que pena, mal nos falamos...

* * *

*-*-*-*-*Katreen*-*-*-*-*

-Por que só se importou com ela, lindinho?-olhei-o, sentando-me no sofá, estava vermelho.

-O que quer dizer!?-perguntou fingindo olhar para janela.

-Havia quatro garotas aqui, só quis saber de uma em especial.

-Não insinue nada, baka!

-Estou ferida! Isso é jeito de tratar o amor de sua vida!?-ele me olhou, seus olhos azuis estavam frios como o gelo. Tirei a careta de meu rosto. Aquilo já estava me preocupando...

-Vou descansar no meu quarto.-fiz menção de levantar, mas ele completou.-So-zi-nho!

Eu o teria seguido se não fosse por algo que me chamou a atenção. Um porta-retratos estava caído no carpete, próximo a uma estante. Levantei-me e caminhei até ele.

Agachando-me o peguei. Era uma foto que havíamos tirado todos juntos. Mamãe e papai pareciam tão orgulhosos de estarmos reunidos. Não era tão raro Darien ir até Kyoto, mas, com a faculdade, às vezes ele ficava um tempo sem ir. A verdade é que fazia um mês que não o via e assim que entrei de férias vim pra cá. Naquele dia, há quatro meses atrás foi o que ele fez, foi até lá do nada, havia um churrasco ao qual dissera que não compareceria. Mas foi e de surpresa!

Kahoro, meu irmão mais velho, quase também não foi, mas sua noiva o convencera também. Papai acabou por tirar aquela foto com a máquina de Darien, este prometeu mandar o negativo, o que até hoje não aconteceu. Mamãe até mencionou que talvez tivesse queimado e Dar-kun não quisesse desapontar ninguém.

Suspirei tentando imaginar o porquê daquela foto ter sortido aquele efeito em Serena. Não poderia ter achado que mamãe era alguma namorada de Darien, poderia?

Voltei-me e encarei o escuro corredor, o apartamento era bem grande, tinha três quartos, sendo que o de Darien era uma suíte, com closet. Papai queria lhe dar mais, porém ele recusava até o fato de papai dar. Nunca gostara da idéia de dar muita despesa, quanto mais num apartamento, porém papai disse que se alguém viesse de Kyoto teria que ficar ali, logo Darien cedeu para este aqui.

No fundo do corredor era o quarto de Darien, atrás de mim a cozinha. Fechei os olhos e caminhei em frente, a última coisa que quero é continuar a ver Darien com essa cara pelo resto da vida. Lembrei-me claramente em uma das vezes que algo de ruim lhe havia acontecido, havia ficado muito mal, só um amor o curou, sua segunda e última namorada fixa.

Encarei a porta fechada.

-Darien, quer comer algo?-perguntou, tentando pôr vida em minha voz, mas só o fato de eu dizer o nome certo já me denunciava.

-Não...-a voz veio abafada, sem sentimento, parecia a resposta de um computador.

-Só porque Serena-san saiu não quer dizer que seu sorriso não é mais necessário...-tentei a implicância.

-Sabe bem que não tem tanto assim a ver com a Cabecinha de Vento.

-Vou entrar...-abri a porta enquanto ouvia o não. Foi quando o vi e se a situação não fosse tão crítica teria caído na risada. A quem estou tentando enganar, eu ri... Certo... Gargalhei e muito!

Darien estava de bruços num lado da cama, e a partir da cintura o corpo ainda estava na cadeira.

-Qual é a graça? Minha vida é isso daqui em diante, sabia?-ele falou carrancudo.

-Eu te ajudo, lindinho...-e o deitei direito.

-Sou um inútil!

-Por ora, logo aprende.

-E você!? Não posso lhe dar ouvidos e uma das meninas mais otimistas que conheço!

-Hehehe, faz bem...

-Acho que sim... Mas eu me sinto bobo se sorrio, até dói, pois forço muito!

-Não parecia quando estava com as meninas...

-É que...

-Serena-san, é que ela está lá, não é?-de repente a cura para o meu irmão apareceu e pude até ouvir um som de um coral de anjos cantando "Aleluia".

O mencionado virou a cabeça e olhou para sua sacada, lá fora o Sol se punha e os tons de laranja se misturavam ao azul, formando cores indescritíveis.

-Eu queria, um dia, ver isso com ela, no parque...-olhei para a cor mais bela daquela cena toda, seus olhos, que brilhavam mais que milhões de lâmpadas, uma lágrima caiu em sua face.

-Sabe... Você só tem um problema quanto a isso.-falei, sorrindo, ele me encarou com sarcasmo.

-Qual deles? O fato de ela me odiar, ou de me achar um cretino sem coração? O fato achar que se eu a convidar rirá de mim ou por que, talvez, já tenha alguém melhor pra isso? Ah, claro! Não vamos nos esquecer que estou preso ao meu apartamento por um par de belas pernas I-N-Ú-T-E-I-S!

-Não...-ele me olhou atônito, talvez eu demonstrasse calma demais...-É que não vou deixá-lo fazer isso com uma garota quando me deu o cano da última vez! Ainda sou sua irmãzinha querida e quero ir lá contigo!

Ele sorriu.

-Sabe...-falou fechando os olhos.-Vou sentir falta quando for pra faculdade.

-Vai demorar...

-Uma semana passa num flash!

-Não, eu ó vou quando você se ajus-

-Papai já sabe... E ordenou-me que não a permitisse cabular aula.

-Você... Você! Sabe, não vou deixar alguém que ainda use o verbo cabular mandar na minha vida escolar!

-Então fala isso pro velho, pois foi uma palavra dele...

Saí do quarto tão brava que o som dos meus passos os fazia parecer pertencerem a um Godzilla. Claro que a música tema de fundo foi a gargalhada de Darien. Era uma música doce e bela, que me faria sorrir, isso se não estivesse ocupada ficando brava no momento.

-Maldito!-gritei.

* * *

*-*-*-*-*-*Serena*-*-*-*-*-*

Deitei em minha cama e fiquei pro teto, às vezes é bom, me faz parar de pensar na vida e ficar pensando em coisas banais, como as formas esquisitas que a luz faz, chamadas sombras por nós. É quase um jogo divertido... Mas desta vez não deu, não me distraiu de forma alguma.

Sentia-me extremamente culpada pelo que houve...

A luz da lâmpada acima de mim me cegava, fazendo com que as imagens do terrível incidente voltassem vivas a minha mente, como se fossem cenas acontecendo neste instante, numa tela de cinema no meu teto.

As outras três estavam caídas no chão e eu acabara de receber um ataque, meu corpo doía e eu chorava.

-Onde está Tuxedo Mask!? Ele sempre aparece nestas hoooooraaaaas!-gritei, caindo de joelho no chão, enquanto lágrimas caíam de meus olhos como uma cachoeira.

Nesta hora o monstro se virou e correu para longe, fiquei tão ocupada falando de minha própria tragédia que não vi que outra pior e de verdade estava prestes a acontecer.

Tudo o que me lembro é de uma árvore voando e de ver um vulto. Meus olhos turvos pelas lágrimas pensaram se tratar de Tuxedo Mask que viera me salvar, seu cabelo negro balançava com os destroços. Até suspirei uma palavra:

"Lindo!"

Mas logo Rei gritou o nome de Darien, foi quando limpei meu rosto e vi seu corpo caído ali, inerte, parecia um cadáver!

Entrei em total desespero e me levantei em um segundo, com minha tiara a mãos. Ataquei o monstro com toda a minha energia e lhe apliquei a Cura Lunar, ele virou poeira por não ser um portador do Cristal Arco-Íris.

Corri até aquele homem deitado lá e quando me ia mexer Ami gritou que poderia ser perigoso, caso estivesse vivo, aquilo poderia complicar tudo, como quebrar sua coluna e deixá-lo tetraplégico.

"Irônico..."-penso agora, era como uma previsão.

Do nada Lita apareceu dizendo já ter chamado uma ambulância e que era melhor se fôssemos para longe.

Viro-me em minha cama. Do que havia adiantado!? O home que amo estava confinado a uma cadeira ou a uma cama, por minha culpa!

"Pelo ao menos agora, garota alguma irá querer saber dele..."-pensei. "Serena, no que está pensando!? Esse é o seu motivo de felicidade por causa disso tudo, que egoísmo..."

E minha consciência estava certa, só em pensar que um egoísmo era algo pra ficar feliz... Eu estava desesperada!

* * *

*-*-*-*Darien*-*-*-*

Ouvi a porta se fechando, com força. Olhei novamente lá pra fora e o Sol já se havia posto, mina barriga começava a exigir sua comida. Era uma das poucas coisas que ainda funcionavam como antes.

Minhas pernas não davam vida e minha cabeça não pára de senti pena de si própria. Noite passada mal dormir, só imaginando como a vida seria daqui pra frente, a verdade é que minhas chances com Serena se haviam acabado. Minha felicidade maior, e às vezes únicas, nos dias tristes, era encontrá-la a cada esquina, aquela topada, ouvi-la me pedir desculpa, sem saber com quem falava e o mais legal: quando notava que era eu.

Seus olhos brilhavam com algo mais forte que raiva, ah! E que belos olhos azuis... Ficava com as bochechas coradas e falava coisas engraçadas, como "O que você faz na minha frente!?" ou "Não tem outro passatempo que não seja entrar no meu caminho". A verdade é que normalmente era eu quem começava falando qualquer besteira e dando um "gran finale", utilizando seu mais odiado apelido: Cabecinha de Vento.

Eu simplesmente virava outro! Eram duelos de inteligência, tinha que descobrir qualquer falha no que ela carregava, ou falava, aí contra-atacava! Ela fazia o mesmo, talvez aquilo tenha sido o que me fez perceber que aquelas notas que ela tirava eram só o fruto de uma total preguiça, no fundo era muito esperta e tinha a grande capacidade de ler nos nossos olhos e saber exatamente nosso problema. Sempre a utilizava para ajudar no que fosse possível e até as coisas impossíveis ela fazia pelo bem de todos ao seu lado. Eu sempre fui a exceção, usava cada fraqueza minha contra mim, hehe, nunca realmente me ferira, sabia que era só brincadeira, assim como eu com ela. E assim vivíamos nossas vidas, e assim nos relacionávamos, e assim ela fazia meu dia um pouco menos escuro e doloroso.

Agora nunca mais...

-Darien, vamos comer...-Katreen falou, melhor, gritou da cozinha, aquela tinha uma garganta...

Por ora não sentia tanto a ausência da minha Coelhinha. Tinha pessoal que já me ajudou nos momentos mais difíceis, mas teria que ir embora, para sua faculdade, o que eu faria em uma semana!? O que eu faria daqui pra frente!?

-Vamos!-ela abriu a porta.

-Eu vou, sozinho...-falei, quando a vi vir me ajudar. Já era hora de começar. Sentei-me na cama, puxei com o braço a cadeira de rodas, e com o braço me ergui até...

Plaft!

Cair no chão duro e bater a cabeça numa das rodas da cadeira.

-Aaaaaargh!-gritei, não sei se sentia mais raiva ou dor.

-Isso significa um pedido de ajuda, certo?-Katreen veio até mim e me ajudou a levantar, melhor, a me sentar na cama e depois na cadeira.

-Preciso treinar isso... Outra queda dessas e perco meus braços... Por sorte eu não sinto o traseiro...-resmunguei.

-Pelo menos a comidinha tá gostosa!-ela falou e com o seu movimento de dedo podia até ver um coração.

-Pelo menos...

*Um Minuto Depois*

-PIZZA!?

-Não gosta!? É quatro-queijos, hehe.

-Katchan, minha lindinha, sabe muito bem que preciso de uma alimentação saudável!

-Isso mesmo!

-Pizza não é uma alimentação saudável.

-É sim! Leite é...

-E o que leite tem a ver coma história...?

-Leite é um dos alimentos mais completos, certo?-assenti, lá vinha uma das explicações dela, que não estavam erradas, mas não havia como estar certa... A boa e velha Katreen de sempre, em outras palavras.-E queijo é feito de leite!

-Mas mesmo assim...-tentei dizer, mas ela pôs um dos dedos em minha boca.

-E esta pizza é com quatro tipos de queijo! Logo, isso é ótimo!

-Eu não acredito nisso...

-O quê!? Não pode me contrariar?

-Não, poder até que posso... Mas eu não acredito que ainda tenho que te aturar até domingo à noite e ainda é segunda!

-Boa sorte, lindinho!-ela falou sorrindo, devia estar feliz por eu já estar num humor melhor, acho que desta vez dei uma distraída... O que faria sem ela? O que farei...?

* * *

*-*-*-*Serena*-*-*-*

-Serena! Serena Tsukino!-dei um pulo da carteira e encarei a mulher ruiva a minha frente, suas bochechas adquiriram um tom ainda mais escarlate que seu cabelo.

-Sim, professora Mônica!

-Eu não acredito... Você nem notou que o outro professor saiu, não é, Tsukino-san?

-Não... Gomenassai, não acontecerá novamente.

-Isso já até sai automático da sua boca... Não acredito! Responda a pergunta no quadro...-ela apontou para uma frase em inglês, ou era o que devia ser...

Naru sussurrou algo, mas não ouvi, minha mente não funcionava direito, havia ficado a noite anterior inteira pensando em Darien.

Ele iria rir quando ouvisse essa.

Mônica-sensei me olhou estranho.

-Que sorrisinho é esse em seu rosto?-perguntou-me autoritária, a turma estava em silêncio, fiquei muito vermelho ao notar que todos nos ouviam atentamente.

-Gomenassai, Mônica-sensei...-falei, voltando a me sentar em minha carteira.

-Não, não é praí que você vai, Tsukino... Pra fora!-disse apontando a porta de saída.-Ali ficará durante o recreio, quando iremos ter uma conversa muito séria.

Só assenti e saí. Não estava no humor para apelar, até dei graças por ir para um lugar mais sossegado como o corredor. Nesse momento ser expulsa da sala não era nada se comparado à desgraça em que Darien deve estar vivendo, e viverá por um bom tempo...

Teria algum tipo de cura?

Era uma das perguntas em minha cabeça, Sailor Moon era capaz de tantas coisas, não seria de fazer este meu desejo realidade?

Sentei-me no chão, as lágrimas voltavam aos meus olhos e não segurei, havia tanta culpa presa em mim... Gostaria de ir agora, lá no apartamento dele e me desculpar. Seria típico meu, mas ele me perguntaria o porquê, e aí? O que responderia? Que eu era a heroína Sailor Moon, que luta contra estes monstros e que no momento estava ocupada demais pensando no meu príncipe encantado que nem quis saber se havia alguma pessoa inocente por perto?

As lágrimas já estavam quase causando uma erosão em minha face... Já ouvi uma parte de aula de Geografia e o professor disse que a água era capaz disso. Chorara tanto na noite passada que agra eu tinha dois Canyons invisíveis nas minhas bochechas.

-Ei!-olhei para cima e era Lita. Estava sorrindo um pouco e sentou-se ao meu lado.

-O que faz aqui, Lita-chan?

-É que... Bem, pedi pra ir ao banheiro e vim ver como estava, Ami também está muito preocupada, devo ser uma porta-voz, hehe.

-Volta, eu estou bem...

-Não está não. Olha, você sempre se preocupa tanto com a gente e nunca deixa a gente se importar contigo. Não é justo!

-Certo, eu não estou bem, mas vou ficar. O Darien é que... Quero dizer, eu estou bem.

-Darien, huh? Bem, confesso que já sabia que este era o motivo. Vocês nem são amigos... Esquece o cara, Serena, foi uma infelicidade do destino ele estar lá atrás daquela árvore.

-Foi culpa minha...

-O monstro não era você e até onde me lembro ele foi derrotado graças à Sailor Moon. Darien Chiba devia estar te agradecendo por não deixar que tudo piorasse!

-E se fosse um garotinho? Podia ser tanta gente... Foi incompetência minha, não quero que erro assim venha a ocorrer uma vez mais!

-Como assim?-segurei firme meu broche.

-Não sou mais a Sailor Moon, entrega isso pra quem quiser, só afaste-o de mim.

Deixei-o em sua mão e saí correndo para o banheiro.

* * *

Estava sentada na sala vazia, não era a minha, e sim uma que não era utilizada.

-Não mais o que faço contigo!- a professora gritou. Baixei a cabeça.-Dorme em todas as aulas não faz as atividades de casa e o que é pior: tira péssimas notas! Está sempre atrasada, é irresponsável e preguiçosa, não muda!

-Gomen ne, sensei...-falei baixo, meu humor não estava para aquilo.

-Agora nem me ouve! Serena!-eu a olhei.-Seus olhos estão vermelhos, vai chorar de novo!? Pois saiba que desta vez não vou ter pena... Não escapará ilesa.

-Hai...-só queria que aquilo acabasse, minha cabeça doía, estava com sono e o corpo estava cansado.

-Só isso!?

-Não dormi direito na noite passada.

-Fica lendo manga e esquece que tem escola!

Toc Toc

-Espere aí...-ela abriu a porta e Ami entrou com Lita.-O que querem, queridas?

-Sensei, perdoe Serena, é que algumas coisas aconteceram e desta vez não foi culpa dela o que aconteceu mais cedo.-Ami disse.

-É minha melhor aluna, Mizuno-san, normlamnete a ouviria, mas não! Isso já passou dos limites... Ela precisa de um bom castigo, assim vamos ver se emenda!

-Arigatou, mina-chan, mas acho que tô encrencada desta vez e o pir é que é sim minha culpa.-disse forçando meu eterno sorriso, nunca sonhei que isso poderia ser tão difícil.

-Sere-chan!-Lita falou me abraçando.-Mônica-sensei, um amigo dela está muito mal, envolveu-se nesta briga de youmas e Sailors... Serena sente-se culpada e provavelmente não dormiu à noite. Perdoe-a, por favor!

A professora nos olhou e compaixão estava em seus olhos.

-É verdade, Serena-san?-eu assenti.-Ai, estes ataques de monstros fizeram outra vítima inocente... Eu tenho um sobrinho que quase morreu neles, se não fossem estas Sailors... Não sei o que seria dele, agora idolatra completamente a Sailor Moon, ela o resgatou, sabe, não pára de dizer no quão bonita ela é. Sempre que aparece alguma notícia no jornal, ele começa a gritar o nome dela algo assim: "Sailor Campeã", ou "Sem você não somos nada, Sailor Moon!".-ela olhou a janela.-talvez ele esteja certo, já pensou no que aconteceria se Sailor Moon se fosse?

Senti-me corada, Lita me olhava, me desaprovando, provavelmente.

-Serena...-voltei a olhar a sensei.-Vá para casa e esteja bem para amanhã.

-Certo!-sorri, com o peso da escola fora de minhas costas saí correndo.

* * *

*-*-*-*Katreen*-*-*-*

Quinta-Feira

Botei o telefone no gancho e olhei para o corredor. Estava na sala assistindo tevê quando o telefone tocou, más notícias para mim e sabia que também seria para Darien.

-Quem era?-Darien caminhou por lá, vinha do quarto, na cadeira.

-Está ficando rápido... Pensei que estava dormindo!

-Bem, ontem ficamos o dia todo praticando, eu tinha que aprender, não é? A verdade é que acordei com o som do telefone, já que tem um aparelho no meu criado-mudo.

-Ouviu a conversa?

-Para que cometer esta falta de educação quando sei que esta mulher perfeita a minha frente vai me dizer o recado?

-Tenho escolha?

-Más notícias pelo seu olhar...

-Era o papai. Ele disse que o paciente dele já está fora de perigo, mas eu contei que você já está bem e que ele podia continuar com seu trabalho.

-E não é verdade?

-Que diferença um velho faria aqui? Você precisa de alguém com energia e bom humor pra cuidar de você.

-Como você?

-Exato!

-O problema é que sua faculdade começa semana que vem, papai nunca permitiria.

-Sim, ele falou que ia pedir pro Andrew procurar uma pessoa pra me substituir.

-Imagino quem será...

-Eu pedi pro papai sugerir a Serena!-ele me olhou nada surpreso.-Por que não se chocou.

-Você é praticamente a minha irmã, Katreen, eu te conheço e também às suas artimanhas. Vivo contigo desde os sete anos!

-Mesmo assim não parece aprovar! Deveria estar muito feliz...

-Eu sei, mas a Cabecinha de Vento tem outras coisas pra fazer, também não é enfermeira nem nada assim.

-Você não precisa de uma, eu não sou!

-Mas já ajudou meu pai e muito, conhece tudo.

-Eu a ensinaria se viesse hoje mesmo, dá tempo. Não precisa saber tanto, é só eu dar umas dicas em relação ao senhor paciente, hehe.

-Nós só brigamos quando juntos...

-Seria sua chance com a garota, nós gostamos de homens que têm seus pontos fracos.

-Não quando este é não se mexer!

-Darien no baka, deixa eu juntar os dois e não ter que te abandonar com uma desconhecida!

-Andrew recomendaria a irmã dele, Katreen, e não uma qualquer. Você a conhece e ambas se dão bem.

-É, lembro dela, mas não quero outra que não seja Serena, é por ela que está apaixonado... Só irei se for ela!

-E se ela não puder?

-Aí é outro assunto...

* * *

*-*-*-*-*Andrew*-*-*-*-*

-Sim, Chiba-san, claro que vejo alguém competente...

-Andrew, eu estava pensando naquela menina que vi no hospital, parece ser muito amiga de Darien.

-Não imagino de quem está falando, Darien e eu temos muitos grandes amigos!

-Claro, o Trio da Onça, segundo Katreen, hahahaha.

-Perdão...

-Katreen sempre mencionam aquelas suas amigas como o Trio da Onça. Algo a ver com Onça poder significar perua ou um amigo da onça. Ela sempre diz que em qualquer um destes significar você pensar estará certo quando se trata das três, hahaha.

-Chiba-san...-olhei para os fregueses se divertindo, era estranho não ver Darien por ali. E Katreen sempre dizia aquilo mesmo de nossas amigas... Aquela menina não tinha jeito mesmo...-Se está dizendo isso tudo, as três não são.

-Não... Ela estava presente quando contei para Darien sobre sua condição, uma menina muito bonita mesmo, lembra-me minha Katreen, hehe.

-Era uma loirinha com duas marias-chiquinhas?

-Sim! Olhos azuis até onde me recordo.

-Serena Tsukino o nome.

-Disse Tsukino?

-Sim...

-Ah! Conheço a família, na verdade sou amigo de Kenji Tsukino, é repórter e às vezes me ajuda, hehe.

-Que bom, porque acho que cuidar de Darien significará morar lá, não é?

-É uma jovenzinha, caso Kenji-san não permita não haverá problema, contanto que fique até a janta...

-Chiba-san... Serena não é ma maravilha na cozinha.

-Hahaha, não há problema algum, Darien sabe cozinhar, só precisa de alguém para auxílio.

-Ela, sem dúvidas, é a garota certa para ajudar alguém, senhor, verei se está disponível, posso contar com o senhor para pedir à família?

-Claro! Andrew, você tem meu celular, ligue com a resposta dela que falo com o pai.

-Posso demorar...

-Tente o mais rápido possível... Afinal, Katreen parte no domingo, precisa deixá-la informada das manias de Darien.

-Qualquer coisa eu ajudo... Mas tentarei!

-Arigatou, Andrew-san.

-Matta ne, Chiba-san.-desliguei ao ver Serena chegar. Parecia um pouco melhor que há dois dias atrás, quando chegou com o rosto inchado, também se afetou muito com Darien. Acho que seria o mesmo com o cachorro que passava na rua. Tanta bondade numa menina só...

-Konnichiwa, oniisan!-ela falou enquanto entrava, abri meu melhor sorriso, atrás dela vinham Lita e Rei.

-Onde está Ami-san?-perguntei.

-Estudando, disse estar atrasada...-respondeu a mais alta.

-Sere, acha que poderia ajudar um amigo meu que está muito necessitado?

-Se o problema é dinheiro, Serena gastou tudo no parque ontem...-Rei disse. Lembrei de elas terem ido alegrá-la no dia anterior, pelo jeito adiantou...

-Não... Esse é o último deles, hehe. É Darien, Katreen estava encarregada, mas sua faculdade começa semana que vem e parte no domingo, o pai acabou de dizer que te conheceu e que queria lhe pedir este favor de cuidar dele.

-Quê!? CUIDAR DAQUELE QUE É MEU PIOR INIMIGO!? Pirou Andrew!?-sorri sem graça, já devia esperar, ela não dá o braço a torcer apesar de, obviamente, se importar com a situação. Isso vai ser difícil, ainda bem que a batalha mais difícil será com o senhor Chiba e o senhor Tsukino, hahaha.

Continuará...

16/01/2002

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

**Quase um mês de diferença!? Eu demorei, hein? É que estou envolvida com outras fics, hehe, toh tentando escrever muito pra quando as aulas voltarem eu ter algo pra publicar... **

**Quero dedicar este capítulo a duas pessoas: minha amiga cdf chamada Elisa, que é quase que a versão da Ami em 3d, a mina já tá estudando matéria do terceiro ano, enquanto estamos para ir pro segundo... É aniversário dela e essas coisas... Por isso aí está! Outra é a Hikaru Utada que tb faz neste dia 19 de janeiro, hehe. Sou sua fã! **

** É claro que Serena vai aceitar e o pai não terá opção, mas e agora!? Darien e Serena? No mesmo apartamento? O pior de tudo! O preconceito de todos... Poderão superar o deles próprios!? Muito ainda está pra rolar nesta fic, continuem lendo e me mandem o que puderem pro meu mail: anita_fiction ; E visitem meu amado Olho Azul! .br/olhoazul **

** Agradecimentos Especiais: Eu não sei o que me inspirou a resolver terminar este cap, mas se você souber agradeça por mim, hehe. Outras pessoas são os que me hospedem e a cada um que me mandou algum e-mail, principalmente se este foi bem grandinho, como os que amo, hehe. E tb à Ana de Uma Nova Ameaça, não lembro o nome, mas sua nova fic tá supershow!**


	4. Começo de uma História Não Tão Feliz

Notas Iniciais:

_Sailor Moon não é minha... mentira! É sim! Mas só aki na fic, se bem que ela deixou de ser Sailor Moon, o Darien tá machucado e não pode ser Tuxedo Mask, bem, isso é o que dar ter uma sailor Moon só pra mim, né? Agora leiam o que mais toh aprontando, huahauhauaha, depois usem o formulário no fim da página pra me mandarem seus comentários e sugestões! Caso não tenham mail, não tem problema algum eu só não vou poder responder, por razões óbvias..._

_Olho Azul (não) Apresenta:_

**Um Coração que Ressurge Por Você**

**Capítulo 4 – Começo de uma História Não Tão Feliz**

-Quê? CUIDAR DAQUELE QUE É MEU PIOR INIMIGO? Pirou Andrew-gritei. Só podia ser aquilo. Ele, mais que ninguém sabe que eu e ele nos odiamos!

-Não... Mas vamos, Sere! Você se importa tanto com os outros, eu acho que Darien não é exceção alguma.

-Pirou mesmo, com certeza-as outras seguraram meu ombro.

-O pai dele-Lita pergunta.

-Sim...-ele assente para enfatizar.-Falei com ele pelo telefone, me parece ter gostado muito de Serena. O cara é demais, sabe... E você é uma das poucas que são próximas o bastante do Darien, para ele confiar.

-Como assim-perguntei.

-Sabe, temos muitos amigos, mas são mais meus que deles. Além do mais, não me parecem ser o melhor remédio, ligados na moda, dinheiro, carro viagens, festas! Não o que Darien precisa ouvir, eu creio que precise de alguém pra simplesmente fazer o tempo dele não parecer tão miserável e inútil.-fiquei olhando ele começar a falar mal dos amigos e falar friamente sobre seu maior companheiro. Uma gota de suor estava em cada uma das cabeças das outras.

-Ainda assim, não sei não...

-Sem contar com a escola! Já sou tão ruim l�, acho que me ocuparia muito a cabeça.

-Não que você estude muito...-fala Rei.-Até onde sei, você foi pega voando no meio da aula no outro dia e ainda não voltou lá... Estávamos tentando te convencer a isso!

-É outro assunto!

-Não tem ido à escola por quê?

-Ah! Sabe, Andrew... É que me sinto tão desprotegida neste mundo inseguro... Aí entrei em depressão!

-Sei...-ele não havia comprado, na verdade nem meus peixes teriam comprado, até porque não tenho peixes...

-E cuidar dele significaria dormir l�! Meu pai me mata... E ele vai junto, sabe?

-O Doutor Chiba parece que conhece seu pai... Disse que cuidaria desta parte!

-Não é justo...

-Olha, Serena, se não quiser, não se preocupe... O Darien vai ter que se contentar com uma enfermeira qualquer! É só me dizer que não quer e pronto-olhei para os meninos jogando alegremente, fazendo apostas com o olhar cheio de ambição pela aventura. Por que eu simplesmente não digo não? Eu o amo, mas seria dor demais ficar ali, brigaríamos o tempo todo e ele acabaria comigo, eu choraria a toa! Eu odeio quando brigamos, pois ele sempre tem um Ás e o joga sempre na hora certa... Eu choro e depois quando estou deprimida por qualquer coisa suas palavras só servem de complemento para piorar. Eu amo quando consigo revidar, é como se eu alcançasse sua inteligência, mas aí ele me põe no chão, mostra meu devido lugar. E dói, dói muito à noite.

-Vamos, Sere, diga não e vamos tomar algo.-Rei falou, me afastando de meus pensamentos.

-Eu... Eu posso pensar?

-Sinto muito, Sere-chan, mas Katreen parte no domingo, a pessoa precisa já estar bem visada sobre tudo do Darien. Ela conhece melhor o irmão que a ex dele.

-Posso pensar só um pouco então? Eu te respondo daqui a pouco...

-Olha, são quatro horas, acho tem até as seis, vou até a casa do Darien e já queria te levar. Logo deve me responder antes disso, fazer as malas e ir comigo.

-Deve dar...-eu sorri e olhei para minhas duas amigas.-Rei, já que quer tanto comer algo,vá em frente, eu vou dar uma volta.

-Posso te acompanhar, Sere-Lita pergunta.

-Iie... Gomen, mina-chan, mas eu quero pensar sozinha-e saí logo, tendo o cuidado para não ser seguida.

Enquanto andava até o parque ficava me lembrando de todos meus encontros com Darien, inclusive o com o youma... Eu queria me desculpar, mas era impossível. Pelo menos isso não acontecerá mais, não sou mais a Sailor Moon, este era meu conforto

Fui até uma espécie de rolimã que impedia que as crianças caíssem lá embaixo. Fiquei vendo os casais apaixonados sentados nos bancos, as crianças brincando... Agora estavam mais seguros das minhas trapalhadas! Poderiam se casar, poderiam crescer...

Katreen e Darien talvez também pudessem estar passeando ali, com o sol da tarde tão belo, preparando-se para se pôr... Que bem eu faria? O tempo tinha passado rápido era hora de dizer não a Andrew, havia pensado o suficiente.

Suspirei e me virei.

-Serena...-a pessoa que agora estava na minha gente falou.

-Lita? Você me seguiu?

-Não precisei... Queria saber sua resposta.

-Como sabia que estava aqui?

-Foi onde tudo aconteceu. E o que vai ser?

-Não.

-Você não tem certeza...-meus olhos a olharam firmemente, eu tinha dito tão direitinho, como sabia-Eu te conheço, gosta de ajudar...

-Vou machuc�-lo ainda mais...

-Não... Mas é uma forma de expiar sua culpa, que na verdade não foi nenhuma, mas se assim sente...

-Lita... Eu...-a verdade é que ela, talvez estivesse certa.

-E vai ser uma oportunidade de se aproximar dele!

-Quê?

-Vamos, Sere, sabemos que você o ama, agora vai poder conhecê-lo! Não será perfeito-olhei para meus pés, minhas bochechas queimavam de vergonha.

-Talvez...-foi tudo o que pude dizer.

-Estranho, quando saiu Rei comentou que você não costumava ser assim até há pouco tempo.-olhei-a de novo.

-Como assim?

-Tímida... Rei me disse que era alegre e toda Tóquio sabia que você era apaixonada por Andrew, até Darien e a namorada do próprio. Mas agora é tão, não sei... Fechada, talvez, quanto a Darien... Você sabe o porquê da mudança, pois ele não é um paquera de se ignorar, e você não é única! Tóquio inteira o ama-olhei de novo para os casais do parque e sorri discretamente.

-Eu só tenho medo que ele descubra. Não que ache que tenho chances, mas suas implicâncias me atingem muito, se ele soubesse talvez acabasse com a minha vida!

-Ser�? Às vezes ele sente o mesmo.

-Por que acha que tenho chances?

-É que nunca o vejo agir assim com ninguém e as pessoas apaixonadas têm um jeito de agir diferente com o ser querido, sabe? Além do mais ele também tem motivo pra não te dizer nada, é a única que não se rende aos encantos dele, não aparentemente. Talvez seja a única que o rejeitaria, homens são muito orgulhosos.

-Seria um sonho isso o que diz, hehe, vamos-ela me olhou, enquanto eu rumava até o salão de jogos.

-Eu acho que esta é sua melhor qualidade...

-Qual?

-A de poder estar triste com uma coisa, mas acabar sorrindo fácil! É uma amiga que não dá trabalho...-disse já me seguindo, eu sorri mais ainda.-Vai dizer sim, não é...?

-Vou, mas você será a culpada se Darien piorar!

-Hehehe, certo... Boa sorte!

-Vou precisar...

-

-Sereeeeena! Telefone pra você...-desci as escadas e encontrei minha mãe com o fone na mão e meu pai no pé da escada, esperando eu falar para pegar minha malinha.

-Pode ir lá pegar, pai.-falei pra ele e peguei o fone de minha mãe.-Alô?

"É Serena Tsukino?"-a pessoa do outro lado pergunta, tinha a voz madura e cansada.

-Sim, eu mesma.

"Aqui é Daisuke Chiba, o pai de Darien."

-Ah! Ol�, Senhor Chiba, tudo bem?

"Na medida do possível... Tenho tentado ajeitar tudo para que meu filho tenha o melhor tratamento. O melhor fisioterapeuta do Japão, o melhor mecânico para adaptar o carro dele... E o que é pior: o melhor jeito de contar à minha esposa..."

-Deve ser difícil...-falei, no fundo ainda me sentindo culpada por tudo aquilo.

"Muito, mas é para meu querido Darien, se faço isto por meus pacientes, por que não pelo meu próprio filho? E você, serena? Sua mãe m contou que está para ir pr lá..."

-Sim! Meu pai já está pondo minhas coisas no carro!

"Que bom... Eu te peguei na hora exata! Só liguei para te tranqüilizar, não quero nenhum tratamento de enfermeira, só quero uma companhia para Darien, alguém que ele já conheça, com quem possa se sentir tranqüilo e até esquecer de sua situação. A verdade é que com minha filha tenho certeza de que já é assim, mas ele não iria logo, logo, Katreen começa a faculdade de Medicina e precisaria faltar para lhe fazer companhia."

-Entendo... Não posso dizer que esteja em boas mãos, mas farei o possível pra que ele pense isto.

"Lembre-se que pode desistir quando quiser e qualquer coisa que ele fizer de errado é só me dizer."

-Não se preocupe, Senhor Chiba.

"Já está com meu celular e com os outros números?"

-Sim, o seu celular, número do seu escritório, de sua casa, do celular da Katreen, da casa do Darien, e uns outros aqui que acho que descubro logo pra que servem.

"Acho que exagerei um pouco... Mas, bem, a última coisa que quero é você aflita sem saber o que fazer! Sinta-se em casa quando estiver l�, qualquer coisa quebrada é só falar com Katreen que ela substitui, não se preocupe com acidentes domésticos, ou com serviços, contratei a faxineira de lá como empregada diária. Receberão a comida às onze e você esquenta no microondas, o mesmo para a janta que deve chegar às seis. Fiz um cardápio sortido, mas se quiser pode ligar pra lá e modificar. Darien também cozinha, só precisará ajud�-lo a pegar as coisas no alto."

-Senhor Chiba, Katreen ainda está l�, poderá me explicar melhor, não se preocupe, okay?

"Certo, estou indo pegar um avião pras Filipinas, lembre-se que se Darien recusar um copo de água seu, é só me dizer!"

-Boa viagem, Senhor Chiba...-e desliguei, havia me simpatizado com ele, pena não ter a chance de conversar melhor, parece ser muito legal o pai de Darien. Olhei para o meu próprio, já abrindo a porta.

-Boa sorte, filha...-disse minha mãe e nos abraçamos, eu devia ficar muito tempo por lá e dormiria até quando fosse necessário. Segunda decidi faltar a aula, assim como amanhã, sexta, mas terça voltaria a estudar.

-Até mais, mamãe.-e saí, entrando no carro.-por dois minutos o percurso foi silencioso, aí meu pai o quebrou.

-Serena, não quero você destruindo isso...

-Como-o olhei, achava que não tinha gostado da idéia e que só fazia como um favor ao doutor, mas...

-Chiba-san é uma pessoa muito importante, como um repórter eu tenho que ter este tipo de gente no círculo de amigos. Esta é a minha oportunidade!

-Mas... Como assim?

-É um homem correto e que por várias vezes denunciou escândalos em hospitais ou coisa assim. Poucas eu fui o que escreveu a matéria...

-Entendo...

-Acho bom, pois entrar neste círculo pode ser o passo que me falta para uma promoção... E sabe que quando isto acontece, sua mesada aumenta. Logo, até você tem interesse nisso!

-E se eu fizer tudo errado...?

-Estará perdida, mocinha-eu sorri de leve, apesar de saber que meu pai falava sério.

-É aqui...-comentei, quando avistamos o luxuoso prédio a frente.

-Nossa, e ele tem dezenove anos... Creio que seja o sono de muita gente esforçada morar aí...

-Mas Darien se esforça, pai!

-imagino, porém teve um berço de ouro, mesmo se não quisesse, este seria o destino dele...

-É estudioso e popular. Tudo o que faz é o perfeito, mesmo se não tivesse tido este berço de "ouro", estaria ali-disse saindo do carro, por mais que papai estivesse certo, Darien merecia até muito mais que aquilo.

-E desde quando tanta admiração por aquele que declarava ser seu pior inimigo, senhorita Tsukino-ele perguntou, subitamente sério. Eu realmente andava falando coisas que não devia... Daqui a pouco até a tapada da Professora Mônica saberia da minha queda...

-Bem, é que eu... Como iria cuidar dele, bem... É que...

-Serena-san-virei para quem me chamava, meus olhos brilharam, era minha saída da encrenca na qual me metera!

-Andrew-niichan!

-Ol�, senhor Tsukino...-ele falou, meu pai já o conhecia, então só sorriu de leve.

-Ol�, Serena, filha, agora tenho que ir pro trabalho, virarei a noite por hoje neste novo escândalo com o prefeito de Yokohama, então... Bem, boa sorte e lembre-se do que eu te disse.

-Certo, papai, conta comigo! Afinal, quando foi que te decepcionei-ele me olhou.-Certo... Não precisa responder, só v�! Ou se atrasará...

Subi com Andrew, estava um tanto apreensiva. Agora eu teria que encarar a cada dia Darien, preso a uma cadeira. Que crime ele tinha cometido para merecer aquela sentença? Eu deveria ser a encarcerada!

-Sere... Sere-chan? Está pronta? Não em parece bem...-dizia Andrew, para responder eu só balancei a cabeça e sorri.

-Quem não está bem é Darien, que precisa o maior apoio possível que possamos oferecer! Vamos, Andrew, hora de entrarmos-ele me olhou por uns segundos e, então, também sorriu.

-Eu acho que só você já é o suficiente pra fazer o dia dele!

-Deveria completar com: "fazer o dia dele pior"...

-Que isso? Ele deve estar amando você aceitar isso tudo.

-São amigos há tanto tempo ainda não desconfia que somos os piores inimigos?

-Hahahaha! Isso vai fazer o dia dele, repito...

-Por Kami... Ele realmente acha que o Doutor Chiba está certo...-Andrew gargalhou uma vez mais com meu comentário e apertou a campainha.

Esperamos uns segundos até alguém abrir a porta.

-Sinto muito-era Katreen, que estava com um moletom e um short bem curto. O moletom branco parecia encharcado.

-Tudo bem-perguntou Andrew, provavelmente vendo o seu cabelo verde preso num rabo de cavalo, com umas mechas caindo desleixadas nos seus olhos.

-Sim! Só que fico um lixo após dar banho no meu amorzinho... Hehe! Fazer o quê? É a parte mais divertida do dia...-ela sorriu.-Eu já volto, estou terminando de vesti-lo. Entrem e fiquem a vontade, afinal, Serena, a casa é sua a partir de agora!

Eu sorri de leve ao vê-la sair pelo corredor e entrar no que deveria ser o banheiro. Andrew fez o pedido e caminhou até o belo bar de madeira que ficava em um dos cantos da sala. Era cheio de copos de vidro ou cristal e também tinha muitas bebidas.

-Quer beber algo-ele me perguntou.

-Sou de menor, isso seria crime, sabia?

-E quem liga? Vamos, escolha o drinque-ele falou, já pondo um vinho de vinho branco para si.

-Não, obrigada.-respondi, sentando-me em um dos sofás.-Deveria estar pegando minhas malas de lá da porta!

-Claro, ojousama-ele deixou a taça e pôs tudo pra dentro.-Katreen depois te fala onde vai dormir, mas acho que é ali!

Olhei para onde apontava, ao lado da porta da cozinha havia um outro corredor, era bem menor e dava para ver uma bela porta ao fim.

-É o terceiro quarto, afastado do resto, mas muito confortável. Creio que se mude pro de Katreen depois, é do lado do Darien, bem melhor... As sacadas até são interligadas, hehe.

-Aqui é um luxo!

-Sem dúvidas, quem me dera morar aqui...

-Não que já não tenha sido convidado-uma voz veio do corredor principal, era Darien, sendo empurrado por Katreen.

-E aí, cara? Como vai-Andrew falou, surpreso por sua chegada, assim como eu.

-Acho que melhor que no último encontro...

-Ainda dói?

-Um pouco, mas o que foi mais danificado não pode ser sentido, demorei, mas encontrei o bom de isso aqui estar inútil-disse apontando para os membros inferiores. Parecia que mil facas me acertavam, de tanta culpa que sentia.

-Serena, seu quarto vai ser onde estou-Katreen disse.

-Mas?

-Tenho dormido com Darien, mesmo! E ali é mais perto do meu lindinho, vai passar a cuidar dele, como se eu não estivesse presente. Vou dormir no do outro corredor, ele é seu a partir de hoje, caso ainda não esteja informada-sorriu, como sempre.-Agora, Andrew, leve as malas dela, sabe o caminho,aproveite e faça o transporte das minhas. Serena, vigie o Darien, pra ele não fazer besteira, essas crianças... Nunca se pode deix�-las a sós! Tenho que tomar um banho, comporte-se, lindinho...

Então ficamos a sós, eu, sentada no sof�, e ele, na cadeira, na frente do corredor de onde viera. Ambos em silêncio, um olhando a cara do outro, esperando uma reação qualquer que desse uma deixa para que dissesse algo. Mas só nos olhávamos...

-Cheguei-Andrew anunciou e trouxe a cadeira de Darien para dentro da sala.-Não fica bem estar parado no meio do caminho dos outros, né cara? Já cumprimentou Serena?

Ele me olhou bem nos olhos e se forçou um sorriso, fiz o mesmo.

-O que houve? Já brigaram-o amigo insistiu, mas ainda não pudemos nos dizer nada.-De qualquer forma não posso me demorar muito, falei pra mana que ia pra casa comer...

-Mana? Tem irmã-perguntei surpresa.

-Sim! É praticamente da idade da Katreen... Se as três se juntassem iriam se dar muito bem, hehe. São tão alegres e cheias de vida, hehe-ele parecia feliz por ter quebrado o silêncio, mas Darien continuava distante.

-Estou louca por conhecê-la.-declarei.

-Vocês já se viram, minha irmã te conhece até...

-Sério?

-Sim, mas nunca foram apresentadas, pelo visto. Qualquer dia eu a trago aqui, está doida por ver Darien, mas acha que irá incomodar, diz que passa aqui assim que tudo estiver mais organizado, hehe... Por falar nisso, ela te mandou um beijão, Dar.

-Mande lembranças...-resumiu-se a isso, dizendo baixa e pausadamente, mal parecia o Darien do outro dia...

-Serena, pode vir aqui um instante-Katreen apareceu no corredor com uma blusa grande que lhe servia de vestido.

-Amei o vestuário-falou Andrew, sorrindo, ela lhe retribuiu.

-Amo as blusas do mano, hehe.

-Nunca vi Dar-kun com esta aí...

-Lindinho? Não! Do Kahoro... Pegar roupa do Darien não tem graça alguma, ele é calmo demais... Vem, Serena, é rapidinho, poderá conversar numa outra hora.

-Certo...-disse, me levantando e a seguindo até um quarto que tinha a porta em frente à do banheiro.

Notei minhas malas num canto dele. Era bem grande e decorado. As paredes verde água e a cama de casal eram de bom gosto. Em cima do criado-mudo havia um vaso cheio de rosas vermelhas... A casa toda me parecia a cara do Darien, mas aquelas rosas me fizeram lembrar Tuxedo Mask... Sentiria minha falta como Sailor Moon? Ou nem notaria?

-Serena-olhei Katreen, já estava sentada numa cadeira junto a uma escrivaninha.

-Desculpa, eu só tava vendo tudo e acabei vagando um tanto.

-Hihi, poderá ver de novo de pois, ficará por um bom tempo... O quanto quiser, na verdade. Darien não vai se curar, logo precisaremos de você até puder nos oferecer ajuda.

-Imagino.-ambas olhamos pro chão, apesar do tom de Katreen ter sido de piada, não era o caso.

-Vamos jantar daqui a pouco, só queria te dizer pra se sentir à vontade e tentar puxar o assunto com Darien...

-Como assim?

-É que... Sabe, nestes casos, a pessoa tende a se fechar... Darien é pior que isso, temos que forçar, sabe? Hummm, tente sempre conversar animadamente, sem se segurar. Ele sabe que é paraplégico e que isso só se cura com milagre. Tente não se sentir pouco à vontade, sinta-se segura com as palavras, sabe?

-Está dizendo que posso cham�-lo de sem-pernas? Você é maluca...

-Serena, um bom humor é tudo que ele precisa, não se contenha, por favor! Não sabe quantas vezes já impliquei com ele por causa da situação... Isso o ajuda a aceitar!

-Posso tentar, mas não vou forçar nenhuma piada!

-Hehehe, só te pedi pra não se prender, como agora...

-Certo...-sorri olhando para a cama.-Esta casa é muito opaca, precisa de mais vida!

-Hahahaha, falei isso com ele mil vezes!

-Eu vou tarnsformar este lugar!

-Que tal eu sair pra comprar papel de parede?

-Eu o distraio...

-Ótimo! Qual o motivo que quer pro seu?

-Vamos ver... Coelhinho e lua!

-Não sei se acho, mas vamos ver...

-Hehehe, compra pro Darien de -sussurrei no ouvido dela.

-Você pirou-ela gritou e rimos juntas

-Ele vai odiar?

-Não... Mas, hahahaha, vai ser muito engraçado! Tô doida pra ver a cara dele!Saio bem cedinho, então não vai ter que me dar muita cobertura, ele tem acordado muito tarde, por custar a dormir...

-Certinho, está combinado?

-Claro! E claro ficará esta casa... hihi! Voltemos à sala, antes que desconfiem...

-Hahahaha, mal posso esperar...

-Nem eu!

Ao retornarmos, Katreen pôs logo a janta e Andrew se foi, estávamos assistindo tevê na sala, enquanto Darien continuava quieto no canto dele. Não quisera ir pro sof�, nem parecia prestar atenção no que se passava na tela.

Eu estava cada vez mais preocupada por sua situação. Tinha medo de Katreen estar certa, de ele estar se fechando...

-Perdeu as pernas, Darien...-ele me olhou assustado com o meu comentário.

-Como assim?

-Você perdeu as pernas, não foi a voz ou a capacidade de fala, tampouco o humor! Foram as pernas, não se esqueça, o resto ainda funciona, sabe-notei Katreen fingir que não estava ali, pensei que teria apoio na brincadeira, mas aquilo saiu num tom mais sério que planejara.

-Certo...-ele se resumiu e olhou pra outro lado, começou a andar com a cadeira...

-Onde vai-perguntei.

-Dormir, tenham uma boa noite...-já estava no corredor, quando eu me levantei do sofá e o segui.

-Você disse: só foram-se as pernas, sei dormir sozinho, Cabecinha de Vento...-suspirei aliviada, ele só estava implicando e foi quando a ficha caiu.

-Ei! Eu tenho um nome, caso ainda não tenha descoberto-com isso ouvi o barulho da porta se fechando. Encostei-me a uma das paredes dali. Tinha um bom pressentimento, nunca tinha estado tão feliz com aquele apelido idiota.

BUM!

O som mudo me tirou do alívio, vinha do quarto a frente.

-Darien! Está tudo bem?

-Chama a Katreen-ele gritou de volta.

-Nem pensar-ela gritou de volta.-A nova babá é a Serena...

Sorri e entrei, ainda um tanto temerosa, não era sempre que ia a um quarto de um garoto, sou ausente até no do meu irmão. Era tão sóbrio quanto o resto, a cama de casal parecia o dobro da do quarto onde eu estava, o tamanho do lugar: o triplo.

Fui caminhando incerta, até avistar o tal do outro lado da cama.

-Esqueci de travar a cadeira...-ele comentou, sentado no chão, ou numa posição que lembrava esta.

-Pelo jeito, sem mim você está ferrado...

-Nem tanto, o chão em parece confortável.-esquecendo minha timidez, sentei-me na cama e sorri de volta.

-Mas com certeza a cama é melhor, acho que ficarei aqui a noite toda, nesta cama macia e confortável, vendo você dormir... No chão! Hahahaha... Mas como estou boazinha hoje, se me pedir "por favor" com muita educação eu te ajudo...

-Por favor...-ele disse friamente.

-Já é um começo, amanhã eu te ensino a ser mais gentil... A lição de hoje me parece aprendida...

-Logo!

-Calma...-levantei-me e estendi-lhe ambos os braços...

-Se fizer assim, cai junto...

-Como pode ter certeza?

-Katreen já tentou.

-Hihi, então guie-me, mestre.-ele sorriu com a brincadeira e pôs uma das mão no criado-mudo e a outra na cama.

-Levante minhas pernas que eu me levo pra lá.

-Não me parece um jeito legal...

-Vamos! Pelo menos é melhor que o que você sugeriu...

No final conseguimos, mas acho que aquilo quebrou o silêncio. Ele deitou na cama, parecia exausto, fez maior parte do esforço, provavelmente, com o intuito de me poupar... Agora parecia adormecido, devia ter batalhado o dia todo, para tentar ser auto-suficiente. Senti um aperto no coração, pois assim continuaria por todo o sempre, a menos que ocorresse um milagre.

Levantei-me da cama, o cobri e apaguei as luzes, saindo do quarto.

-Tenha bons sonhos, Darien Chiba... Itoshii...-falei, um pouco vermelha, se ele estivesse acordado, seria uma confissão, mas aquilo me pareceu tão espontâneo, tão certo... Itoshii... Era como se fosse automático.

Esperava, sinceramente, que um dia eu pudesse dizê-lo a um Darien mais acordado, sem arrependimentos.

Continuará...

Anita, 07/02/2003

Notas da Autora:

Uau! Em homenagem ao meu cabelo! Hihi, pintei-o hoje pela primeira vez, ficou muito engraçado, pois só pegou na raiz, tá meio mel lá e na ponta preto... Eu morro de rir ao me olhar no espelho, mas tá diferente, então tudo bem!

Queria dedicar este cap à Anya C., que tava a cada segundo me perguntando sobre minha inspiração, pois é, no final acabei foi desistindo de esperar ela chegar e empurrando com a barriga! Segunda, dia 10, vai ser o início das minhas aulas e talvez o cinco demore muito pra sair!

Então vocês vão ter que se contentar com meu novo projeto, hehe, eu gosto de fazer projetos, são fics pelas quais trabalho muito e tento, ao máximo, me dedicar a elas! Este aqui não é um projeto, sinto muito... O meu projeto é uma fic de Cavaleiros, um romance, espero que gostem hehe!

O pessoal tá dizendo que esta fic aqui tá diferente, tá com menos romance, bem, é que minha vida não realmente um romance nem nada, na verdade, pra que se interessa, tá um fim de tudo, hehe, esse ano vai ser vida nova... Não tô muito animada, mas soube que minha sala sofreu peneira e o grupinho do qual eu não gostava saiu quase todo, hahahaha!

Por falar em Anya, leiam as fics dela, mas não copiem seus personagens, e nem os meus! Imagino que pensem que isso e uma homenagem ou coisa assim, mas faz o autor se sentir mal, é como alguém raptando seu filho. Não digo que não possam, peçam permissão! Eu mesma amaria ver alguém usando um perso meu, mas sem permissão fica chato.

E pra qualquer coisa meu mail tá aberto, e tb tem o meu site Olho Azul, que ama visita: e ainda: abaixo está um formulário, eu recebo por e-mail, mas te economiza o tempo de abrir sua caixa e me mandar mail, por isso mandem mails por ali! Garanto que respondo... Pode parecer que a msg não foi, mas foi sim, só se não receberem resposta, eu sugiro que mandem um mail normal perguntando qd será o enterro...

Nome:   
E-Mail:  
Assunto:  
Como Foi Este Cap? Poderia Ser Melhor... Bom. Perfeito!  
Nome da Fic:  
Capítulo:  
Mensagem:  
Escreva um mail muito bonito, que eu juro responder com um ainda mais bonitinho ainda, mas se for mail feio, aguarde um meu bem mirradinho!   
Sugestões para o Próximo Capítulo:  
Não Esqueça de Escrever Aqui tb!


	5. Largando o Ninho Protetor

Notas Iniciais:

_No último cap, muitos me mandaram mails perguntando o que era itoshii, que a Serena falou pro Darien. Sorry, eu esqueci de pôr num dicionário ou algo assim, Itoshii quer dizer "pessoa amada" é realmente muito kawaii e creio que denote muito amor... _

Anita pega uma fita e põe para tocar repetidas vezes

_Som: "Sailor Moon não é minha, lálálál�, mas mato quem me copiar Rárrárrárrá" _

_Olho Azul (quem sabe) Apresenta:_

**Um Coração que Ressurge Por Você**

**Capítulo 5 – Largando o Ninho Protetor **

Darien! Acorde logo!-fui até o quarto do preguiçoso, não é muito dele dormir tanto... Havia saído às nove, assim que Serena acordou. O Sol raiava lá fora, enfim, era uma bela sexta-feira e ele andava fechado demais, estava já na hora de uma alegrada na vida do meu amado irmão!

É impossível, enquanto estava fora eu fiz o possível, mas não bastou...-Serena respondeu, deitada no sofá da sala, ainda de pijama.

Mas já são onze e meia!

Você é a irmã...

E é você quem tem que tomar conta dele...-falei dando o golpe final, era a oportunidade perfeita pra eu começar meu plano para uni-los, hehe.

Como assim?-ela já havia se sentado e me encarava.

Vem c�!-peguei-a pelo braço e a arrastei pelo corredor, meus anos de musculação finalmente estavam sendo aproveitados. E, também, por ter sido surpreendida não dificultava o trabalho.

Encostei-a contar a parede e murmurei-lhe no ouvido:

Olha aqui, comprei o papel e se quiser ver esta casa mais colorida, é bom tirá-lo deste quarto e fazê-lo ir comer na cozinha, acho que já vai dar pra fazer algo no quarto dele...-ela só assentiu, medo em seus olhos, talvez eu tivesse me excedido, mas só um pouquinho!

Abri a porta para o belo quarto de meu irmão, dei uma última olhada naquela coisa homogênea, tão sem vida... E a arremessei no chão, fechando a porta cuidadosamente para não acordá-lo.

Serena

Respirei fundo, ainda caída no chão. Katreen podia ser muito má quando queria, mas Darien não podia ficar naquele ambiente isolado pra sempre, aquilo o estava deixando tão preso...

Levantei a cabeça e vi a cama quase tão arrumada quanto a deixei, o lençol não havia saído do lugar, porém o corpo de Darien estava de lado. Imaginei como ele fez aquilo...

Estava estático, seu belo rosto voltado em minha direção, pacífico e calmamente, a linha de sua boca relaxada e seus belos olhos azuis me encarando, como se esperassem algum tipo de atitude da minha parte.

Sorri de leve, me deleitando com meus pensamentos.

MEUS SONHOS

Levantar-me-ia lentamente, como se os ventos o fizessem para mim e caminharia como se flutuasse até o leito daquele que em amava. Ao chegar ao meu destino, subiria na cama e me engatinharia até estar bem perto de sua fronte calma. Eu o admiraria, hesitando entre acordá-lo, ou temendo que aquilo fosse algum tipo de ultraje ou heresia.

Então eu abaixaria meu próprio rosto até que nossas bocas, nossos lábios se encontrassem, então aí sim meu anjo despertaria, deixando-me ver seus magníficos olhos azuis.

Uma deusa me acordou... Ou será que foi agora que começou meu sonho?-ele diria e aí eu sentiria seus braços se enroscarem sutilmente pela minha cintura, me despertando calafrios e fazendo-me perder o equilíbrio da minha posição. Com isso eu desabaria em cima de meu amado e nos beijaríamos para sempre...

DURA E CRUA REALIDADE

Levantei-me de onde estava e caminhei até sua cama, mas chegando lá eu escorreguei no tapete, meu joelho bateu na quina da cama e de alguma forma inexplicável eu aterrisei em cima de algo quente e macio.

Minhas pernas estavam enroscadas no lençol, podia sentir sua respiração, sua peitoral e hã... Aquilo... Mas não me importei mesmo, porque, apesar dos meus olhos estarem fechados, sabia que tudo tinha terminado como em meu sonho, mas não era para sempre que meus lábios continuariam sentindo os dele, tão quentes e macios. Eu só pensava em agradecer por ele estar adormecido e minha mente se voltava para sua imagem dormindo, o lençol intocado, sua boca calma, seus belos olhos azuis... Olhos? Azuis? Mas CO-

Levantei um pouco a cabeça e o vi me encarando, entendendo a gravidade daquilo tanto quanto eu.

Aaaaaaaaaaaah!-pulei pra fora e caí no chão, sentada.-VOCÊ ESTRAGOU O MEU PRIMEIRO BEIJO!-e comecei um choro descontrolado.

SEU O QUÊ? Eu fui a vítima aqui, um pobre e coitado paraplégico acaba de ser esmagado por um peso de um tonelada e que, ainda por cima, lhe rouba um beijo!-ele me encarou, mas seu ar não era preocupado, ou furioso, era de pura implicância, arrogante como qualquer outro olhar que o velho Darien Chiba já me lançou.

Mas você fingiu que tava dormindo!

Não, senhorita, eu estava aqui te encarando o tempo todo, não conseguindo entender o porquê de minha irmã ter te jogado no meu quarto! E, como não podia fazer nada, fiquei só vendo você fazer umas expressões estranhas e imaginando se estaria passando mal ou não. Isso foi quando se levantou, fez todas as trapalhadas comuns e pousou em cima de mim, o pobre coitado paraplégico, que pra sua informação não poderia sair do lugar e escapar da iminente morte.-eu o encarei, sentada no chão de onde estava, aquele sorriso maldito! E tinha me chamado de...

Eu não peso uma tonelada, seu idiota! E também não tenho culpa deste tapete ser escorregadio e nem de te ruma irmã maluca!-ele só gargalhava, me dando ainda mais raiva.

Primeiro beijo... Foi o que ouvi, né? Hahahaha, eu fui o único que conseguiu pegar? Hahahaha, aposto que os outros, por terem pernas, puderam correr antes, cabecinha de Vento!

Darieeeeeeeeeen!-e as lágrimas rolaram de novo. Levantei-me com o rosto vermelho de raiva.-Agora você vai ver comigo!-limpei a cara e puxei a cadeira de rodas. Ele a olhou e depois a mim, como se fôssemos algum tipo de Juízo Final.

Socorro...-sussurrou, enquanto eu dava um jeito de colocá-lo.

15 Minutos Depois

Botei o prato dele na mesa, Katreen tinha feito arroz e ovo mexido, depois pus o meu.

Mas ele simplesmente olhava pro prato e depois pra mim, repetindo o ritual periodicamente.

Sabe...-comecei a falar, enquanto punha tudo pra dentro.-Acho que um paraplégico só não tem o uso das pernas e pode muito bem comer por si só...

Baka!-ele falou.-Eu só estou esperando a Katchan... Vai ver você pôs algum veneno no meu prato e quero vê-la antes de cair de pé junto.

Baka é você! Por que eu faria uma coisa destas?

Depois das tentativas de me esmagar e me matar de surdez, eu me surpreenderia com um eventual envenenamento.-meus olhos viraram um ponto cada um.

Isso é antigo demais pra mim!-gritei e logo me acalmei, portando na fronte um sorriso beeeeeem calmo.-E uma morte rápida não é bem o que você merece, pode deixar que, se eu for me vingar, será lentamente e quando estivermos completamente a sós, hehehehe!-ele me olhou com o mesmo olhar que lançou à cadeira um pouco antes.

Afinal, cadê Katchan?-ele mudou de assunto...

Ela disse que já comeu e foi descansar no seu quarto.-menti.-algo sobre sua cama ser mais confortável e não querer ninguém lá dentro.

Estranho... Então por que não, simplesmente, dormiu comigo nesta noite? É mais fácil me virar quando tenho um apoio, hehe.

Dormir contigo, hehe!-insinuei, ele me olhou estranho.-Tá certo, eu sei, é só sua irmã.

Não, não tem a ver com isso, só fiquei imaginando se tinha gostado do nosso beijo romântico e havia ficado com ciúmes de nós dois! Hahahahaha.

Você não dá deixa, né, Darien-baka?

Muito ao contrário de você, Cabecinha de Vento.

O resto foi em silêncio, até que o tirei dali e o levei até a sala, ajudando-o a se deitar onde eu estava um pouco antes.

Cadê os controles?-ele perguntou, vasculhando por toda a parte (que lhe fosse alcançável).

Aiiiiii, desculpa, pus ali em cima da estante, esqueci de tudo, Darien... Comecei com as minhas trapalhadas.-busquei os benditos, mas ele continuou me olhando.- O que foi?

Começou suas trapalhadas? Então aquilo lá no quarto foi realmente uma tentativa de homicídio previamente planejada, Senhorita Odango?

Idiooooota!-gritei, por cima das risadas dele, ele de fato não perdia uma única chance!

Sabe, eu amei os coelhinhos e me lembrei de um velho apelido carinhoso que lhe dei...-olhei vermelha para o meu pijama todo estampado de coelhinhos.

Qual deles? Se bem que carinhoso nunca teve, né?

Incrível que não se lembre, Bumbum-de-Coelho...-eu o olhei séria, nem me lembrava mais...-O que foi, Odango? Não vai dar seus gritos histéricos?

É que... Isso me parece que foi há tanto tempo, quando tá apenas pra fazer um mês, é como se tivesse sido em um outro mundo, numa outra vida...-eu sorri, mas parei quando o notei me olhando intensamente. Até que sorriu, como quase nunca havia feito para mim...

Tem razão... Foi quando conheceu a doida que mais amo nesta vida, hehe.

E ela te fez se humilhar e me pedir desculpas, ahahaha, aquela é inesquecível!

Humilhar? Não foi humilhante... Mas você pensou que eu não o faria, você duvidou, não é?

Confesso que sim...-então eu caminhei até o corredor.

Aonde vai? A conversa estava boa...-ele falou, o que me deixou ruborizada.

Vou me trocar, o senhor tem noção do horário? Quase uma da tarde...-e me fui para meu quarto, onde tirei o pijama e olhei meu corpo seminu no espelho.

Nunca havia me achado bonita, nem nada, por isso não tinha o costume de olhar assim para o meu corpo. Se bem que eu não queria vê-lo, só naquele momento eu estava pensando no que havia acontecido mais cedo.

Eu ainda podia sentir todo o corpo de Darien pelo meu, era tão quente e me despertou tantas sensações diferentes... Eu as sentia agora, meu pé em suas pernas imóveis, minhas pernas num lugar que sempre me foi um mistério... Fico até vermelha ao pensar naquilo! Nunca nem tomei banho com meu irmão e não me lembro da fase em que ele corria pelado pela casa, então, eu era... Eu sou, ainda sou, completamente inocente quanto a isso...

Mas logo um outro pensamento dominou o resto... Seus lábios... Tão macios, tão vivos, tão diferentes... Foi meu primeiro beijo, não menti quando o contei aquilo, mas... Não! Nunca aquilo teria sido um estrago.

A verdade é que eu tinha sonhos românticos com um primeiro beijo na praia, hehe, e tudo o mais, porém... Eu podia imaginá-los assim, mas nunca com aquele a quem amava, o que o tornaria perfeito. Nunca pensei que seria com Darien, meu grande amor, por isso foi perfeito!

Se bem que dadas as circunstâncias, eu preferia o do sonho, hehe. Peguei uma bermuda e uma blusa justa e pus no corpo. Não podia me demorar, já que queria estar presente pra ver a expressão no rosto do Darien quando visse o papel de parede que sugeri. Huahuahuahua! Só em imaginar, a cena me levava ao delírio, seria quase que uma vingança por tudo o que já me fez.

Entrei na sala e lá ainda estava ele, olhando para a tevê. Seu rosto estava sério e tenso, como se estivesse resolvendo um mistério de algum filme pesado de suspense.

Na curiosidade estiquei o pescoço para ver que filme seria, foi quando vi a explosão ali dentro e pronto! O coiote tinha se dado mal novamente e ao invés de explodir o papa-léguas acabou por ser a vítima.

"Será que ele está pensando?" -olhei para o próprio e agora me observava. Fui notar, então, que minha posição para ver a tela ficou um tanto não-natural, esquisita...

Como conseguiu se esticar assim?-ele perguntou calmamente, mas já vi que estava implicando, me endireitei e fiz uma pose.

Porque sou profissional nesta área!

De agir como uma lesma ou como uma cabeça de tartaruga, cabecinha de Vento?-desta vez ele não segurou a gargalhada, mas não me senti aliviada por ouvir o apelido, a minha reação foi completamente normal. Dê-lhe a língua!

Baka! Já lhe disse o meu nome... E sabe que não gosto destes apelidos, seu... Seu... Aaaaaai! Seu caracol!

Desta vez ele ficou sério e me encarou:

Ca-ra-col?

Sim! Parabéns, Darien Chiba, você já sabe soletrar...!

Mas por que um caracol, Bumbum-de-Coelho?

Pára com isso! É porque você fica se rastejando pelo chão, reclamando silenciosamente de todo o peso que deve carregar nas costas, não diz nada, mas faz-nos, de certa forma, sentirmo-nos culpados!

Darien

Eu não acreditava que ela estava falando aquilo pra mim! Eu não fico reclamando das minhas dores, ela nem sabe delas... Não sabe o que é não ter pais, perder um grande amor e mal ter amigos, quando na verdade está cercado de garotas somente interessadas na sua aparência! Não ela não sabe, mas ainda assim...

Ela falou como se lesse minha mente...

Não faz sentido... E além do mais a "casa" do caracol não é uma opção dele...

Ah é? Então por que sempre foi tão carrancudo?

Se fosse não perderia meu tempo brincando contigo...

Brincando? Você só sabe me pôr algum tipo de moral, até parece meu irmão mais velho! Mas uma notícia pra você: Não tenho irmãos mais velhos!

Pôr moral em você?

Sim! "Se comer muito vai ficar gorda!" ou "Tem acorda mais cedo!" "Larga de ser preguiçosa!" "Escola foi feita pra se aprender e não pra se dormir..." "Olhe por onde anda ou vai atropelar alguém!" entre mil e outros exemplos...

E daí? Não deixa de ser a verdade...

Você é um chato! Ainda por cima não se enxerga... Quando falou da minha posição pra olhar a tela, não viu a cara que estava fazendo enquanto assistia Papa-léguas!

Isso porque eu não estava prestando atenção num desenho tão bobo... Minha mente tem espaço para mais coisas além de ursos e coelhos, como não acontece com a sua!

Eu penso em mais coisas que isso!

Sim... Esqueci dos gatinhos, cãezinhos, passarinhos e outros "inhos" da vida... Não é à toa que nunca vai arranjar um namorado!-dava pra ver a veia pular de sua cabeça quando dei o grande toque final, hehe, sempre havia sido seu calo, aquela falta de autoconfiança nos assuntos amorosos...

Seu, seu, seu verme!

Caracol não é verme...

E daí? Você é mais baixo que um caracol, desculpe-me o erro, seu come-defunto!

Eu te desculpo, Bumbum-de-Coelho...

Aaaaaargh!-eu caí na risada, só ela para me fazer sentir assim, tão melhor de espírito.

Que milagre!-ambos olhamos para a pessoa no corredor, Katreen. Parecia cansada pra quem estava repousando agora há pouco...

Katreen! Fala pro seu irmão me pedir desculpas...-ela disse, me mandando uma língua.

Ele te ofendeu?-Katreen me olhou como a um infante arteiro, resolvi brincar um pouco.

Mas foi ela quem me chamou de caracol e depois de verme! Ainda finalizou com um come-defunto!-Katchan não conseguiu segurar o riso desta vez e todos rimos juntos.

Bem, senhor malvado, vá pro seu quarto descansar...!-ela disse entre risos.

Mas está cedo... Acabei de acordar...

É que eu e Serena temos uma grande surpresa pra você!-olhei suspeito para ambas, tinha que ter notado que havia coisa muito errada ali!

Katreen

Serena de fato tinha sido uma boa escolha para meu irmão... Eu simplesmente não o via rindo e brincando tão facilmente! Até entendo o por quê, mas estava ficando horrível ver meu irmão daquele jeito...

Ainda me lembro de quando ele chegou lá em casa. Eu era bem novinha, tinha apenas cinco anos e brincava com a minha vizinha, filha de pais americanos, mas japonesa de nascimento, Patricia. A gente tava discutindo sobre quem seria o pai das bonecas, depois que meu irmão mais velho havia nos dado um maior fora, quando papai chega do hospital, com aquele jaleco, ou como ficou na minha memória: aquela coisa branca de doutor.

Nós duas, cada uma com uma boneca, sentadas na grande escadaria da casa de Tóquio, miramos bem para o garotinho ao lado de meu pai. Ele tinha o cabelo negro, lisinho, como da Branca de Neve e olhos azuis como os de um príncipe... Mas era tão sério, calado, triste...

Patricia caminhou até ele, com aqueles vestidos rodados de criança fez uma reverência fingindo ser de uma realeza do País das Fadas:

"É um prazer, monsier, eu me chamo Patrishia."

Sorrio agora ao lembrar como ela falava o próprio nome por muito tempo... Nós nos conhecíamos há pouco tempo e antes ela só vivia em casa, estudando com professores particulares. Os pais falavam daquele jeito com ela e acho que seria a pronúncia correta, mas com o tempo mudou, hehe.

Darien só a olhou, quase que assustado, Patricia sorria lindamente, sempre a lembrarei por seu sorriso. Eu dei um pulo, largando a boneca no chão, ao lado da da minha amiga, e lhe dei um abraço.

"Seja bem-vindo, monsier, que bons ventos o traz à humilde casa dos nobres Chibas?"-falei, acho que é difícil de acreditar que uma garota de cinco anos falasse aquilo, mas eu era viciada em contos de fadas e Patricia era mais velha, assim eu aprendia muito.

"Meninas, este será o mais novo membro do nosso nobre clã!"-papai sorriu bondosamente, com a mão no ombro de Darien, que apenas o olhava, sem nada a comentar. "Seu nome é Darien e é seu novo irmão, Lady Katreen."

"Mas ele é melhor que o outro, não é papai? Pois acho que aquele tá com defeito!" -ele gargalhou de leve, mas Darien continuava quieto, observando com os olhos cada detalhe da sala, dos corredores, da gente...

"Monsier Darien gostaria de nos acompanhar no ch�?"-Patricia perguntou, pegando-o pela mão.

"Patricia, ele está muito cansado..." -papai disse e a menina assentiu com um sorriso. "Que bom que as duas entendem... Darien, vou pedir para a governanta pegar as malas e te levarei até seu novo quarto, vai amá-lo, é verde e tem uma sacada com uma bela vista para o nosso jardim!"

Então saíram por um dos corredores, a primeira vez que ouvi sua voz foi aí, quando, enquanto sumiam, ele perguntou se lá havia rosas.

Katchan?-olhei para o próprio agora crescido, ainda amava as rosas!-Algum problema?

Eu só estava lembrando, recordando o passado! Vamos para o quarto... Venha, Serena!

O que será que essa dupla quer me aprontar?-perguntou ele.

Então abri a porta.

Darien

Eu não podia acreditar naquilo!

O que fizeram com meu quarto amado?-foi tudo o que pude perguntar. Katreen havia posto um papel de parede, mas parecia ter mudado tudo! Era quase como se tivessem refeito o quarto...

O papel era verde com estampas que representavam a Terra com uma espada na frente e uma rosa vermelha formando um xis.

Foi idéia da Serena, uma estampa que representasse seu nome! O que achou? Fui bem cedo comprar, mas tive que esperar fazerem hehe, foi por encomenda. Quando souberam meu sobrenome, fizeram na horinha mesmo, hehehe.

(Notas: No original o nome de Darien é Chiba Mamoru, numa tradução seria Defensor da Terra ou algo assim)

Olhei para as duas, que esperavam minha reação com um certo temor.

O que achou, lindinho?

Olha... Ti-tirar papel de pa-parede deve ser fácil... Há jeito de des-desfazer, Da-darien...-Serena era a mais aflita, por isso caí na gargalhada.

Está perfeito! Foi uma bela idéia, BumBum de Coelho e um belo trabalho, Katchan.-as duas sorriram aliviadas.

Darien...-Katreen começou.-Eu comprei uns pros outros dois quartos... Será que pode nos ajudar a pôr?

Vou tentar... O problema é que só posso dar mãozinha, pois o pezinho aqui é um inútil, imprestável e incompetente.-então rimos juntos.

Serena

Vou tomar banho...-Katreen declarou, enquanto estávamos terminando o papel de parede do meu quarto.-Acham que terminam sozinhos?

Claro!-Darien disse e eu assenti, realmente faltava pouco.

E ali ficamos em silêncio. Era estranho, ele havia sido meu primeiro beijo, mas era como se não tivesse acontecido... O assunto havia sido ignorado, esquecido, deixado pra trás.

Aquilo me incomodava, será que eu tinha sido muito mal? Ele estaria bravo comigo? Teria... Teria gostado?

O primeiro dele não tinha sido, já que não caberia num papel as iniciais das garotas com quem ele já ficou e que eu saiba. Sempre foi uma pontada quando ouvia sobre mais uma. Todas bonitas, bem escolhidas. Dizem que há uma garota que se encarrega da agenda dele e dos amigos! Até Andrew está nessa...

E as que querem entrar na agenda devem ser muuuuuito bonitas. Conheço garotas que mudaram completamente para terem uma chance, poucas conseguiram.

E eu, num golpe do destino, me encontro com ele a cada esquina, discutimos a cada palavra e o beijo num tropeção!

Sempre soube que tinha esta sorte, mas nunca pensei que fosse acontecer algo do gênero.

Imagino como estas garotas estão ao saberem da situação de seu muso. Com pena? Passaram pra outra? Muito tristes?

Uma pontada de culpa me atingiu novamente. Sim, a culpa era toda minha de ele estar ali... Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, eu não podia chorar! Não com ele ali, ao meu lado...

Como foi que meus pensamentos chegaram ali?

Algum problema, Serena?-ele disse meu nome...

Minhas pernas começam a tremer enquanto seguro a tristeza... Eu tinha que ficar forte, já lhe havia posto naquela cadeira, agora não podia preocupá-lo...

Eu tô bem, Darien, não se preocupe...

Você parece cansada, por que não vai pro meu quarto e descansa, eu consigo terminar isso...

Não... Eu já disse que estou bem.

Vai, Serena, descansar à tarde faz bem.

Pode deixar, eu só tava pensando em tudo. Eu estou bem...

Em tudo?

É...

No beijo?-eu o olhei, com a bochecha vermelha, ele não estava errado, foi como comecei.-Era nisso...?

Ele se aproximou e eu me sentei na cama, que Katreen havia arrastado pro canto.

Não exatamente.

Gomenassai.-o encarei surpresa.

Eu fui a culpada! Eu sempre sou a culpada de tudo, porque sou atrapalhada e me distraio fácil e aí as pessoas acabam se machucando, mas eu não quero, não quero!

Serena...-eu o olhei.

Não diga que não faz sentido, que estou errada... Você não me conhecem, ninguém me conhece! Estou sempre sorrindo, mas é pra não preocupar ninguém, não quer dizer que eu esteja sempre feliz, agora mesmo estou triste! As pessoas acabam se machucando ao meu redor e odeio quando é minha culpa...

Eu... Eu te entendo...-parei de chorar e o mirei calada.-Eu também acho que... Às vezes parece que as pessoas, que eu machuco a todos ao meu redor, que eu lhes causo sofrimento. Olhe pra mim! Por uma distração minha estou sem os movimentos das pernas, preocupando meu pai, minha irmã... Ela quase perde a faculdade! E se não fosse por isso seu primeiro beijo não se teria estragado comigo. Eu peço desculpas, Serena... E acredite... Eu te entendo.

Darien...-e o abracei, buscando conforto, eu não sou disso, de demonstrar tristeza, mas era tão bom!

CONTINUARÁ...

Anita, 01/03/2003

Notas da Autora:

Tudo mudou neste capítulo, hein? Este vai pra minha avó que faz níver entre ontem e hj.. dia vinte nove, hehehe E a todos que me sugeriram mais romance hehehehe. Também já pus algo sobre o passado de Darien, pra deixar bem claro que isso não é alternativo! O Darien de fato é órfão. Mas me cansei das fics do pobre coitado do orfanato... E essa Patricia ainda vai ter muita participação importante, fiquem ligados!

Alguém lê o manga Hana Yori Dango? Eu toh lendo uma tradu pro inglês e estou simplesmente amando! Acreditam que mundo pequeno? Ela é feita por uma paulista. Ainda toh no volume 11, pois no site dela só tem até o treze... Mas história é simplesmente demais! Então essa fica como uma sugestão... aiiiii, eu queria ser a Tsukushi, mil homens liindos atrás de mim? Que sonho!

Se quiserem mais capítulos, o lugar que primeiro chega é meu site, esta fic por ora está sendo quinzenal. O url é e se alguém não conseguir acessar há uma alternativa temporária: http:olhoazul. e pra me mandarem mail usem o formulário abaixo(que não parece, mas funciona) ou através do form mail abaixo não precisa de ter e-mail, mas informem pra que eu posso responder e não tenham vergonha de darem suas sugestões, ficarei triste se não botarem nada!

Formulário:

Nome:   
E-Mail:  
Assunto:  
Como Foi Este Cap? Poderia Ser Melhor... Bom. Perfeito!  
Nome da Fic:  
Capítulo:  
Mensagem:  
Escreva um mail muito bonito, que eu juro responder com um ainda mais bonitinho ainda, mas se for mail feio, aguarde um meu bem mirradinho!   
Sugestões para o Próximo Capítulo:  
Não Esqueça de Escrever Aqui tb!  



	6. Uma Pequena Regressão

_Notas Iniciais: _

"_Hasta a la vista , baby" assim disse o Exterminador e aí está ele de volta... E aqui estou! Ah, o Arnoldinho não é meu... Certo... Nem o Darien. Fazer o quê?_

_Este Capítulo é dedicado à Ranny, que faz nove aninhos nesse mês de agosto._

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Um Coração que Ressurge ** **Por Você**

**Capítulo 6 – Uma Pequena Regressão**

Eu estava sentada no sofá, ainda de pijama, assistindo a algum desenho matutino. Havia trabalhado o dia anterior todo, ajudando Darien e Katreen com os papéis de parede. Mas foi compensador, ficaram lindos os quartos!

Eu não estava prestando muita atenção no que se passava na tela à minha frente... Pensava na conversa com Darien. Ele fora tão sincero ao declarar que me entendia. Agora notava o meu egoísmo... Ficar tão triste assim quando a culpa, que sentia, não faria nada melhor. Tampouco a vida de Darien. Neste momento me prometi só chorar quando a situação me parecesse pior que a de Darien. Ou quando este implicasse comigo, só para vê-lo sentir pena!

Sorri com este pensamento, ele merecia! Já me fez passar por poucas e boas...

-Bom dia...-ouvi Katreen dizer. Estava com uma camisola de seda, de alça.-Acordou cedo hoje, são sete da manhã...

-É, queria ver desenho, hehehe.-menti.

-E Darien?

-Acho que dormindo, coisa que você não parece ter feito...

-Não, tive pesadelos a noite toda...-seus olhos estavam bem pesados e ela olhava a mesinha no centro da sala, sem ver, porém.

-Que chato... Quer falar sobre eles?

-Não é necessário. É só que, com a situação do Darien, tenho pensado muito numa antiga grande amiga minha...

-Ela também ficou-

-Paraplégica? Não... Foi a primeira namorada dele...

-A que, quando ele perdeu, se fechou todo?

-Isso... Serena... Tenho tanto medo disso acontecer de novo! Precisava vê-lo... Mal falava com ninguém, só obedecia a ordens; tal qual um robô.

-Não mudou muito.

-Hahaha! Você é quem pensa.-ela me olhou.-Darien é fechado até certo ponto, e sempre o foi. Mas quando ela se foi, mal comia, mal dormia. A faculdade onde estuda tem um colegial magnífico, tão competido que é mais difícil passar pra ele do que para o Ensino Superior em si. Ele prestaria esta prova, junto com ela. Mas quando tudo aconteceu... Desistiu.

-Mas como pode ter se abalado tanto assim? Não é como se o mundo tivesse acabado.

-Graças a Andrew, ele continuou vivendo... E graças a uma garota, sua segunda namorada, ele voltou ao normal e superou. Mas não acho que tenha esquecido. Imagino o que aconteceria se Patricia lhe aparecesse na frente.

-Patricia?-a voz de Darien ecoou na sala.

Katreen olhou-o, assustada.

-Ela é passado.-ele completou.

-Eu entendo, Lindinho! Só estava contando a história da sua vida para Sere-chan!-Katreen dissimulou, sorrindo.

-Espero que sim... Sabe que prefiro não ouvir esse nome...

-Sim, sim.-Katreen falava tentando dar uma animada, mas era notável como a fisionomia de Darien havia mudado, se comparada com a do dia anterior.-Mas, por que também acordou cedo?

-É que Andrew falou que viria cedo aqui, com sua irmã. Ela diz que está doida pra conhecer a serena pessoalmente e também para te ver, Katreen.

-Que bom! Mas pra quê tãaao cedo?

-Eu ouvi vozes, abri os olhos e dei de cara com todas aquelas novas cores... Não conseguir retornar ao sono.

-Desculpa por incomodar.-falei baixo. Eu realmente não pretendia acordá-lo, tampouco encará-lo, não após as cenas de ontem.

-Está tudo bem; uma hora teria que fazê-lo. Ainda por cima, fiz sozinho de novo! Estou pegando o jeito.

-Vamos tomar café?-perguntou Katreen, forçando um sorriso. Talvez a menina estivesse, realmente, povoando seus sonhos... Queria continuar no assunto, mas era como se Darien tivesse posto um decreto proibindo-o.

-------------

Eram oito e meia. Katreen havia saído para fazer uma caminhada enquanto Darien e eu assistíamos tevê. Desta vez, eu prestava atenção e acho que ele também. Era um jornal matutino anunciando um novo ataque. Eu não queria muito pensar naquilo... Desde que cheguei aqui, tentei evitá-lo. Sentia-me culpada ainda, apesar de Darien parecer bem. Mas, no final, era inevitável que me viesse à cabeça...

Mas me mantinha firme na decisão: nunca mais seria a Sailor Moon, nunca mesmo! Seria melhor para todos mesmo!

BLING BLONG

Levantei-me, devia ser Katreen, retornando do passeio.

-Serena-chan!-Andrew falou, entrando. Com ele vinha Katreen e uma garota de cabelos castanhos.-Quero te apresentar à minha irmã, Lizzie.

-Hajime mashite!-ela falou, alegremente.

Sorri e lhe respondi. Mas logo saiu com Katreen para o quarto ao lado da cozinha. Iriam ver as fotos de família. Pensei em ir, mas sentia saudades de Andrew.

-Como vai, Serena?-ele me perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Darien.

Voltei para a poltrona.

-Bem, Darien dá trabalho, mas eu tenho energia de sobra!-brinquei.

-Hahahaha! Estão se dando bem?-perguntou, mas virando-se para Darien, que até então só nos observava.

-Pode-se dizer que sim...-falou, mas ficou bem vago. Andrew decidiu que o melhor seria não se aprofundar.

-Certo... Serena, pode me dar um copo d'água?-pediu, levantando-se e me acompanhando até a cozinha.

Chegando lá, apoiou-se no balcão, enquanto eu lhe servia.

-Escuta... O que há com ele? Não sabia que estava tão deprimido... Ainda mais contigo aqui, era para-

-O que tem eu?-perguntei-lhe.-Não sou antídoto pra veneno algum. Darien tá assim por causa da conversa com Katreen, hoje mais cedo.

-Sobre o quê?

-Uma ex dele...

-Gia ou Trish?

-Quê?

-Giovanna ou Patricia? Ele só namorou essas duas.

-Ah, a segunda.

-Entendo... É meio que tabu não se falar muito dela.

-É? Por quê?

-Por tudo o que houve... Eles se amavam muito. Lembro-me de quando entrei na escola em que estudavam. Não se desgrudavam, quero dizer... Era como se estivessem num outro mundo, num só deles!

-Deve ter sido difícil perdê-la... Katreen disse que ele ficou bem assim, fechado.

-Mais que isso, no início. Um pouco antes dela se ir, eu comecei a conversar com eles. E Darien era até um tanto expansivo. Quando aconteceu, ele se trancou no quarto e ficou lá deitado, por um bom tempo. Aí seus pais se mudaram e ele ficou. Foi quando conheceu a Giovanna. Ela era o oposto dele, sabe? Muito alegre, cheia de vida. E ele muitíssimo fechado, triste, amargo... Acho que só eu podia me aproximar e, mesmo assim, tomava minhas precauções. Ele se culpava pelo que houve.

-Que chato...

-E sem lógica! De qualquer forma. Gia insistiu tanto que ele acabou cedendo. Saíram por um tempo, até que ele decidiu oficializar. Namoraram por mais de um ano, foram felizes até o fim. Darien se transformou naquela época. Fazia cada loucura! Tinha quinze anos quando bebeu pela primeira vez e ficou de porre. É muito engraçado vê-lo bêbado! E Gia... Bem, não sei como não engravidou... Estavam sempre grudados, não moravam juntos, mas um vivia na casa do outro. Ela também vivia sozinha.

-E quando se separaram? Ele ficou muito mal?

-É, só não pergunte a ninguém sobre o motivo... é outro tabu, sabe? Ela o magoou muito mesmo. Mas ele não se fechou como antes e dois meses depois, da noite pro dia ele mudou. Voltou a falar com todo mundo e retomou os estudos, parados na separação. Passamos no Vestibular para a faculdade e estamos muito bem, hehe. Ele estava no terceiro ano quando romperam e ela no segundo. Seguiu outra faculdade depois e continuou sendo doida como sempre. Até onde sei, nunca mais namorou ninguém.

-Que menina!

-Com certeza... Bonita, mas não presta. Vai ver que Katreen é da mesma opinião. E até mais radical.

-Vamos voltar pra lá... Darien deve estar desconfiado.

----Darien----

Eu ouvia atentamente ao jornal. Sabia sobre o que falavam, mas ela era passado! Patricia... Sim, um passado bem distante. Nunca daríamos certo, mesmo. Notei isso há muito tempo.

Na tevê, continuavam a falar do ataque, dando ênfase a algo curioso: Sailor Moon não estivera presente. Eu também não sentira nada ontem à noite, nada além do conforto dos braços da minha Coelhinha. Talvez pela ausência da estrela principal... Que estranho era...

Era como se Sailor Moon e eu fomos intimamente ligados. Era como se quando eu fosse salvá-la, eu estivesse cumprindo um velho compromisso de honra. Como se lhe compensasse por algum erro meu... Nunca me sentia como se ela me devesse a vida, como, na verdade, era...

Teria se sentido culpada pelo ocorrido a uma vítima "inocente"? Por eu ter ficado paraplégico? Não... A menos que tivesse acompanhado o meu caso.

E aí eu volto à minha velha dúvida... Sailor Moon teria uma segunda identidade? Alguma forma de se penetrar entre os humanos. Como eu? Talvez nem o soubesse!

Poderia até ser minha irmã, neste caso... Qualquer um, na verdade.

-Desculpa a demora!-acordei de meus pensamentos, vendo meu melhor amigo e minha grande amada voltarem da cozinha. Não sabia que haviam demorado, mas assenti, forçando um sorriso, enquanto se sentavam em seus velhos lugares.

-Serena não achava os copos...-falou Andrew, uma bela desculpa esfarrapada. Achava que podia ter sido capaz de uma melhor.

-Imagino.-aproveitei a deixa e sorri para ela, malicioso. De repente o mistério todo de Sailor havia sumido de minha mente. Só uma para me fazer esquecer da outra...

Logo Lizzie e Katreen voltaram com os álbuns para mostrá-los a Andrew e a Serena, que me pareceu meio hesitante quanto a vê-los.

-----Serena-------

Depois que Andrew se foi, Katreen falou para Darien e ir tomar banho e já ia acompanhando, quando este falou que a chamaria se precisasse.

-Certo!-falou, vendo o irmão rodar até o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si.-Vou arrumar minhas malas, agora.

-Quer ajuda?-perguntei, ela respondeu com um sorriso, então a segui até seu quarto.

Este era grande e estava com o papel de parede feito de cachorrinho e borboletas. A cama também era grande e de casal... Suas roupas já estavam todas em cima da cama, e, agora, ela as dobrava. Aproveitei para fazer o mesmo.

-E seus pesadelos?-perguntei, ao vê-la bocejar.

-Não dormi para ter mais, Serena...

-Eu sei. É que não terminou de contá-los.

-Já disse, são sobre a Patricia.-ela resumiu, com os olhos baixos. Andrew se provava certo, aquilo era mesmo um tabu.-De qualquer forma, eu acho que já entendeu de que Darien precisa, não é?

-Sim, claro! É simples, acho.

-Isso aí... papai ligou e me falou pra ir embora cedo amanhã... Não me quer na estrada pelo anoitecer, por ser domingo deve estar muito cheia, sabe?

-Que horas você vai, então?

-Às oito. Não precisa acordar, vou sair sem fazer barulho... Darien precisa dormir... Não parece tê-lo feito muito bem nesta noite.

Pensei no beijo da noite passada... Teria sido o motivo? Ou seria a nossa conversa? Pois este era o motivo da minha insônia...

Ou teria pensado em Patricia, ou até em Giovanna... Ou em outra... Tantas poderiam lhe ocupar a mente. Por que seria justo eu? Não lhe era tão importante... Que presunção a minha... Causar insônia a um homem?

----------

Domingo

Quando acordei, Katreen já havia ido e Darien acordado. A porta de seu quarto aberta e a cama mais ou menos arrumada... Se bem que aquilo já era algo difícil de se acreditar.

Ouvi barulho de água caindo e parecia vir do chuveiro do banheiro, ele devia estar tomando banho...

-Darien... Precisa de ajuda?-lhe gritei, encostada à porta fechada.

-Não... Eu já estou aqui dentro, vivo... Acho uma vitória, não é?

-Entrou Sozinho?

-Há algum fantasma aqui?

-Não... Pensei que Katreen, talvez.

-Ela já foi...

-Eu sei. Não sou cega. Parece alegre, pra quem está sozinho, agora.

-É a loucura... Afinal, fui largado contigo... Devem estar querendo se livrar de mim!

-Darien!

-Não é verdade? Você está longe de ser a mais responsável do mundo... Meu fim está próximo, ou queriam me mostrar que, ao contrário do que eu pensava, há coisa pior que não poder mexer as pernas!

-Seu bobo! Não brinca com isso... Eu estou realmente preocupada, estou achando que mais que você! E se você nunca mais puder... Puder... Puder mexê-las?

-Isso não é verdade... Paraplégicos podem mexer suas pernas, mas involuntariamente.

-Você entendeu!- ele desligou a ducha.

-Não devo poder mais, não... Provavelmente minha medula já era... O impacto foi exatamente ali... Que azar, não?

-Provavelmente?

-Aaaaai!-um baque surdo seguiu seu grito. Nem pensei duas vezes, entrei no banheiro, de imediato.

Lá estava Darien, nu, exceto por uma prateleira e um monte de frasco de xampus, condicionadores, etc espalhados pelo seu corpo e sua nudez.

Sua cabeça estava muito mal apoiada na quina da banheira, onde provavelmente havia batido. A água desta fazia com que se ele tirasse as mãos, que lhe serviam como apoio no chão, escorregaria, até se afogar ali.

Eu sei que teria rido se meu coração não batesse tanto... Corri até a toalha, provavelmente o que tentar pegar. Estava caída no chão ao lado.

-Eu me sinto ridículo...-ele comentou, sem poder me ajudar a remover os frascos de perto. A prateleira de mármore dever ter lhe servido de apoio para entrar e por isso tido seu próprio apoio enfraquecido... Esta estava lhe machucando, com certeza, mesmo que não o sentisse muito...

-Calma que eu te tiro daí...-falei não muito certa... Como o faria sem olhar pro que não devia?

-Me ajuda a me sentar...

-mas sem tirar a prateleira?

-É... Não tá doendo, gritei pelo susto...

-Pode ter quebrado algo...

-Depois vemos... Ajuda logo.-assenti vermelha; qualquer movimento em falso meu e...

Peguei-o pelos ombros e fui levantando-o. Até que suas mãos pudessem terminar o serviço, livres.

-Agora me passa a toalha, eu me cubro...-fiz o pedido.-Levanta um pouco a prateleira...

-Vai molhar a toalha...

-Os chineses se enxugavam assim, e daí?

-Tá bem...-levantei um pouco, era mais que pesada que eu imaginava...

Ele, então, a afastou de si, até o fim da banheira. Levantei seus pés, para que a sobrepusessem.

-E agora?

-Você vai me ajudar a sair... Normalmente.

-Mas Katreen não me ensinou...

-Eu o farei, acho.-ele sorriu, meio sem-graça. A situação era, de fato constrangedora, principalmente depois do acidente de anteontem...-Ajuda a me sentar na borda daqui de trás da banheira... Vou estar ajudando com as mãos. Aí você levanta minhas pernas, para que eu me sente com elas pra fora. Daí até a cadeira é um pulo.

-Tudo bem!-respondi, parecia fácil e foi. Ele mesmo estava cansado, depois de tanto. Eu torcia para que não tivesse quebrado nada, a prateleira era mesmo pesada.

Puxei a cadeira e quando ia ajudá-lo a pular até ela, escorreguei na água de fora e caímos ambos no chão, numa posição muuuito esquisita. Pior que a de anteontem...

Levantei meu rosto vermelho até ele, sentindo-me sem ação, eu era mesmo um fracasso... Ele estava certo, era pior que não ter os movimentos das pernas, isso de depender de mim.

Mas seus olhos azuis me encaravam bem tranqüilos... Até carinhosos. Senti um calor imenso dentro de mim. E algo revirava em meu estômago...

Seu rosto foi se aproximando de mim até que senti o calor de seus lábios... Seus braços se enroscavam em meu pescoço e cintura. Era tão... Tão bom beijá-lo! Tão intenso... Como se nossos corpos, naquele momento, se unissem... Um buscando no outro algo que não achava, talvez por não quererem.

Logo que acabamos, sorrimos sem graça um pro outro... Sua mão acariciava meus cabelos, agora soltos de um lado, tamanho a intensidade do beijo... A outra soltava o outro, para igualar tudo.

-É melhor levantarmos...-respondi vermelha e ofegante. Aquele beijo foi tão... Tão bom! Mas será que alguém acreditaria naquilo se eu contasse?

----- Imaginação -----

-Mãe, como foi seu primeiro beijo?-perguntaria minha filha.

-Ah, foi com meu grande amor! Eu tropecei, caí em cima dele e nos beijamos por acidente... O primeiro pra valer foi porque ele estava paraplégico e uma prateleira caiu me cima dele enquanto tomava banho. Quando fui ajudar, escorregamos e caí em cima dele, de novo. Então nos beijamos.

----- Realidade -----

-Serena?-ele chamava, quando dei por mim, ele ainda tava senta no chão, numa posição estranha, só de toalha, comigo em cima. Dei um pulo vermelha e consegui pô-lo na cadeira, enfim.

Ele deu um suspiro e me pediu que ajudasse a se deitar, depois trocaria de roupa.

-Eu nunca mais vou tomar banho sozinho!-ele falou, já deitado.

Eu sorri, fechando a porta, para deixá-lo em paz. Iria finalmente tomar meu café da manhã.

-Não vai me dar um beijo de bom sono?-ele me perguntou enquanto o fazia.

Corei levemente e sorri enquanto caminhava de volta até a cama e lhe dei um selinho. Sua mão se enroscou em minha cintura e me puxou para cama. Então me deu um outro beijo, como o do banheiro.

Quando me levantei, sentia-me mais faminta que nunca.

-Vou comer agora e durma! Vou pedir Ami para trazer sua mãe aqui... Bater uma chapa. Espero que não tenha havido nada, mas seu pai gostaria assim.

-Entendo... Até mais, Itoshii.-ele falou e eu gelei, olhando-o fixamente.

-Você... Ouviu?

-Claro! Eu nunca teria a coragem de beijá-la se não tivesse certeza de que estava tudo bem...

Fechei a porta sorrindo. Então... Darien... Sabia de tudo.

Sentia-me muitíssimo aliviada com aquilo... Muito mesmo. Enquanto eu comia soltei um grito...

Foi quando notei que... Ele também. Ele também gostava de mim! E, então, não tive mais fome. Aquela coisa no meu estômago fazia tudo rodar. Caminhei até a sala e dei um jeito de resumir tudo para Ami... pelo telefone. Logo que o desliguei caí no sono. Sentia-me tão feliz, tão aliviada!

No final, aquele mal havia feito algum bem, não é?

Darien gostava de mim!

E eu o amava!

Apaguei com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

--------

BLING BLONG

TUMB!

-Aaaaaaai!-eu pulei assustada e acabei caindo do sofá. Saí correndo até a porta.-Quem é?

-Somos nós, baka!-ouvi a voz de Rei. Abri a porta e as três entraram, acompanhadas da mãe de Ami.

-Olá, Serena, onde está Darien?-perguntou a médica.

-Ele está dormindo, Mizuno-san...-respondi, acompanhando-a até o quarto.

-E o que aconteceu?

-Ele tava tomando banho...-senti os olhares das meninas, mas, mesmo vermelha, continuei.-E foi pegar a toalha... Quando a prateleira caiu.

-Sabe exatamente onde?-com esta pergunta, fiquei ainda mais vermelha. Como eu diria?

-Hã... Bem... Entre... o estômago e a coxa.-ouvia a mãe de Ami rir de leve e também as gargalhadas das meninas. Então abri o quarto.

Ele estava virado para a porta, com uma expressão tranqüila no rosto... parecia sorrir. Imaginei secretamente o porquê... Se era por mim, se sonhava comigo. E se fosse? Aquele homem lindo, deitado ali, como um anjo... não, um anjo de verdade. Ele podia estar sonhando comigo naquele momento! Senti-me lisonjeada com tal pensamento. E não queria acordá-lo, a Serena dos sonhos dele nunca o faria paraplégico. A realidade poderia ser-lhe uma decepção grande demais...

-Meninas, fiquem do lado de fora. Aqui dentro só nós duas e o paciente.-ela falou, fechando a porta. Ainda pude ouvir Ami dizer que achava certo e que ficassem quietas.

-Acordamos?-perguntei, um tanto indecisa.

Ela colocou a maleta sobre uma mesa com um jarro cheio de rosas vermelhas dentro. Imaginei o porquê de nunca murcharem e se era daquele vaso que vinha o cheiro característico de seu quarto.

-Sim, sim. Vá em frente, por favor. Enquanto pego aqui os equipamentos necessários.

"Legal, e agora? Ele tá aí, nuzinho com exceção da coberta e da toalha... Dormindo! Como faço?"-pensei comigo, aproximando-me da cama. Nisso escorreguei no tapete e fui de cara no chão.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaai!-gritei, até não poder mais. Ao fundo ouvi Rei dizer que eu devia ter caído, como sempre. Que elas não se preocupassem.

-O que houve?-pude ouvir Darien dizer num sobressalto. Quando me ergui, ele estava sentado na cama, como o tórax a mostra e a coberta da cintura pra baixo. Os cabelos úmidos estavam tão desordenados que lhe caíam bem...

-Eu... Caí.-comentei, um tanto envergonhada. Sentei-me na beirada oposta ele da cama.-A Doutora Mizuno veio ver os danos que aquela prateleira te causou...

-Ah.-ele falou, percebendo a mencionada. Que gora caminhava em sua direção.

Após algum tempo de exames, ela foi até sua maleta, guardou tudo e sorriu.

-Ele está bem.-falou.-Darien, talvez devesse bater uma chapa para se ter certeza, mas creio que não haja nada errado aí. O destino decidiu poupar-lhe desta vez.

-Que alívio!-exclamei, levantando-me de onde fiquei o tempo todo imóvel.

-Sim, sim... Muita sorte, se era tão pesada quanto disse, Serena-chan.-ela pegou a maleta e se encaminhou até a porta. Ali fora, Lita e Rei brigavam pelo melhor lugar para espionarem.

-E então?-Ami perguntou à mãe, que lhe sorriu e as duas pareceram aliviadas.

-Que susto você nos deu, Darien!-Rei disse, entrando.

-Eu mal te conheço, mas estava morrendo de pena das suas tragédias...-Lita a acompanhou.

Darien apenas assentia assustado, enquanto ambas lhe relatavam suas angústias.

-E o pio de tudo é estar nisso tudo, sozinho!-Rei terminou.

-Ele tinha a mim...- corrigi, um tanto impaciente e com dor-de-cabeça. Imaginei se Darien também não a sentia... Era como se minhas amigas fossem intrusas no nosso Paraíso.

-Sei! Uma grande inútil que só deve ter atrapalhado!

-Se não fosse por ela...-todos o olhamos.-...Eu poderia ainda estar lá, com a prateleira em cima de mim...

Minhas bochechas começaram a queimar, estando sob o olhar das três... Sim! Até Ami. Ainda bem que a Mizuno-san já se tinha ido.

-Tem certeza? Quero dizer... Serena é muitíssimo atrapalhada. Não sei o que está fazendo aqui! Você precisa de alguém responsável para cuidar de você. Como a sua irmã, sua mãe, sua namorada...

-Rei!-Lita brigou.-Já está indo longe demais.

-Bem, eu já tenho minha namorada cuidando de mim...-Darien falou. Eu dei um pulo... Como assim? Como ele pôde me enganar daquela forma? E eu achando que estávamos juntos...

Todas o olharam, sobressaltadas e na expectativa.

-Do que está falando, Darien?-Rei perguntou, quebrando o incômodo silêncio.-Só vejo Serena aqui...

-Pois é...-foi a vez de eu ser a mira dos olhares. E meu rosto já parecia entrar em ebulição, de tão quente.

-QUEÊÊÊÊÊÊ!-Re, Ami e Lita exclamaram em conjunto.

-Serena e eu estamos namorando.

-Desde quando?-Lita perguntou.

-De algumas horas, quando terminamos de resolver nossas diferenças. E é só por hoje. Estou cansado...

As três continuavam me olhando. Quando Ami pigarreou.

-É melhor irmos. Apesar de bem, Darien ainda precisa de repouso e acho que os dois têm muito sobre o que conversar a sós.

E as três se foram. Se bem que duas delas muito hesitantes, enquanto as acompanhava até a porta.

Ao retornar observei Darien, ainda sentado na cama. Havia se assustado tanto com meu tombo, que conseguira fazê-lo inconscientemente.

-Namorada?-perguntei, ainda de pé ao lado da porta.

-Achei que havia ficado subentendido, depois de tudo aquilo...

-Não... É... Sim... Hã... Quero dizer.. Você... E... Eu... Hã...

-Serena?

-O quê?-olhei-o bem vermelha.

-Eu te amo. Quer ser minha namorada?-assenti, sentindo uma onda de alegria invadir novamente meu corpo e minha barriga se revirando.

Desta vez, foi tanto que não me contive e pulei na cama para abraçá-lo.

-Ai, Darien! Nada me daria maior alegria neste mundo!-exclamei, ganhando em troca um selinho, que logo se tornou um longo beijo. E assim ficamos por um tempo, até que um assustador barulho nos interrompeu.

Olhamo-nos um ao outro.

-Serena... Sua fome está tanta assim?

-Pois é...

-Algumas coisas nunca mudam, Cabecinha de Vento...

-Não me chama assim!

_Continuará... _

Anita, 14/08/2003

_Notas da Autora: _

_Olá para todos! O meu motivo para demorar taaaaaaanto com este capítulo foi o meu computador que foi apagado e junto com todos arquivos, foi embora metade desta fic. Chegaram as férias e aí depois eu tinha outra fic para escrever... E só agora pude me concentrar em refazer este cap aqui... _

_Queria me desculpa com todos aqueles que ficaram esperando por tanto tempo... Não foi intencional, juro! Tanto que fui rápido ao escrever este cap, só enrolando nas últimas páginas... _

_O que mudou do outro sexto para este? Muuuuuito. No antigo, eu contava os sonhos de Katreen e aí ao invés de sabermos sobre a Gia, sabíamos mais sobre a Patricia. Mas como eu não tava no humor pra isso, falei da Gia. _

_E o que acham que virá no sétimo? Para todos aqueles que pediram romance, acho que este capítulo veio a calhar, não? Eu disse que o romance aparecia com a fic. Agora é que a história vai decolar e acho que termino isto em dois ou três caps... gostaram da cena do banho? Eu queria pôr mais comédia, mas eu tinha que manter o nível de baixaria legal, né? E a todos que pediram, também, lá se vai a Katreen... Estavam achando que ela estava atrapalhando... Pois é... Eu queria deixá-la por causa da Patricia, mas como decidi não mais explorá-la... Bai bai, Katreen. _

_Acho que estas são as explicações que eu devia... Os meus agradecimentos também estão acima, muuuuitos me cobraram, então seria injusto pôr um outro. E como disse lá em cima, este cap é dedicado à minha cachorra que faz nove aninhos neste mês, tadinha já tá bem velhinha né? E meu níver tá perto... aiaiaiaiaiai esse ano vai ser um fracasso... hehe _

_Sugestões: Não tenho lido fics... Sem sugestões por esse cap._

_Comentários devem, sim, devem sim, ser enviados para o meu e-mail e visitem o meu site Caso tenham preguiça aqui embaixo está um formulário, usem-no, pois apesar de não parecer, funciona! Coloquem seu mail, caso tenham, assim eu posso responder, mas ele tb pode ser usado sem e-mail._

Formulário:

Nome:   
E-Mail:  
Assunto:  
Como Foi Este Cap? Poderia Ser Melhor... Bom. Perfeito!  
Nome da Fic:  
Capítulo:  
Mensagem:  
Escreva um mail muito bonito, que eu juro responder com um ainda mais bonitinho ainda, mas se for mail feio, aguarde um meu bem mirradinho!   
Sugestões para o Próximo Capítulo:  
Não Esqueça de Escrever Aqui tb!


	7. O Ressurgimento de Um Coração

Notas Iniciais:

_Meu novo url é http/olhoazul.here.ws . Além de todos já saberem que Sailor Moon não é minha, meu motivo de demora foi que entalei na minha fic principal e ainda nem a terminei, mas acho que devo a esta a todos que lêem Sailor Moon. Ah, a história está acabando... Eu tava revisando o que falta na minha cabeça e acho que é o suficiente pra mais este capítulo e quem sabe um outro._

_Olho Azul Apresenta: _

**Um Coração que Ressurge ** **Por Você**

Capítulo 7- O Ressurgimento de Um Coração

Estávamos caminhando pela rua... Darien parecia muito feliz, afinal, era a primeira vez que saía desde há um bom tempo. Se bem que não era tanto assim... Pensando bem mesmo, as últimas semanas se estenderam bastante... Como se houvessem sido anos!

Eu tinha acabado de voltar da escola, quando o encontrei na cadeira de rodas, me chamando para uma volta no parque. Sorri.

Era a primeira vez que eu caminhava pelo parque com um namorado e estava muitíssimo feliz por aquilo.

-Sere-chan, no que está pensando...?-ele perguntou calmo... Estávamos lado a lado, já que ele quisera empurrar a própria cadeira.

-No quão feliz estou contigo.-respondi, reforçando com um sorriso.

-Eu pensava quase o mesmo... Acho que valeu a pena perder as pernas.

-Não diga isso.

-A felicidade vale mais que o movimento. Além do mais, em breve eu poderei fazer tudo sozinho.

-É! Nossa... É verdade. Você está ficando cada vez melhor... Tomou banho hoje sozinho, né?

-Sim. Por falar nisso, o homem vai pôr a prateleira de volta hoje, na verdade... Daqui a pouco. Acho melhor passarmos no Andrew e então retornarmos, certo?

-Então vamos! E eu quero tomar um sorvete lá!

-Claro, nós dois tomaremos, o que acha?

-Perfeito!

Sim, eu estava muito feliz! E como sempre que estou feliz, não penso no quão triste posso ficar em breve. Houve tanta coisa antes e com certeza haveria mais depois. Apesar de exagerado, Darien estava certo, aquele mal veio para o bem. Ou será que isso é Pollyanna demais?

-E aí, Andrew?-Darien cumprimentou o amigo.

-Darien! Até que enfim saiu da bat-caverna!-ele respondeu, sorrindo.

-Acompanhado do Alfred, mas saí.-Darien retrucou, sem dúvidas estava num belo humor.

-E aí, Sere? Vai querer algo?-ele me ofereceu.

-Claro, oniisan! Dois sundaes de chocolate.

-A fome é tanta?

-Não.-Darien disse.-Acho que não, melhor dizendo. Um deles é pra mim.

-Darien? Tomando sorvete?-Andrew fez uma careta.-Impossível. Serena leve-o para o hospital, deve estar doente ou coisa assim.

-Hahahaha!-ri.-Ele prometeu tomar comigo.

-E promessas são dívidas importantes, especialmente quando feitas a uma dama.

-E o que houve com as brigas? Por fim se acabaram?

-Acho que sim...-respondi, já pegando o meu sundae.

-Espero que sim, ou não dará certo o namoro.-Darien disse pegando o dele.

Andrew apenas concordou.

-Tem razão, não vai mes- ele parou no meio da frase, seus olhos se arregalaram, olhando ora pra mim, sentada no balcão, ora pra Darien, ainda na cadeira-de-rodas.-Namorando?

-Desde ontem.-Darien respondeu.

-Incrível, não?-comentei, jogando os restos do sundae na lixeira a meu lado.

-Mais incrível que isso, só sua rapidez em pôr um sundae em extinção, Cabecinha de Vento.-ele implicou.

-A gente ainda tem que combinar uns pontos...-falei, vermelha de raiva.-Eu não me chamo "Cabecinha de Vento"!

-Ela é linda quando fica com raiva...-Darien respondeu, também jogando o que sobrou fora e pagando ao amigo.-Vamos, Serena, antes que o cara da prateleira chegue.

E se foi.

-Ei, me espera...-falei, seguindo-o.

-Darien, há uma pessoa que-

Ouvi Andrew falando, mas tive que seguir a cadeira. Outro dia Darien perguntava o que era...

Subimos pelo elevador e ao nos aproximarmos da porta do apartamento vimos uma mulher, mais alta que eu. Esbelta e de cabelos lisos bem vermelhos. A pele era bronzeada e os olhos eram de um mel bem agressivo.

-Ah, enfim chegaram!-ela falou. Tinha a voz firme e bonita.

-Acho que sim...-respondi, surpresa.

-Há quanto tempo, meu querido Darien!-disse, abraçando-o instantaneamente.

Usava uma saia bem curta e um top, ambos vermelhos claro, com uma jaqueta preta de couro. Quando se agachou para o cumprimento, creio que se poderia ver o universo.

-O que faz aqui?-Darien perguntou, um tanto surpreso.

-Quando eu soube da tragédia, achei melhor vir vê-lo, a educação exige, não é?

Se eu já não soubesse que Darien só tinha Katreen de irmã, acharia que era o que a menina era.

-Claro... É que eu não esperava, faz um tempo. Vamos, entre!-ele disse, abrindo a porta.

Eu me senti um tanto esquecida... Mas acompanhei-os. Eu ainda era a namorada dele! Pelo menos a oficial.

Ela logo se sentou, com maneiras que misturavam elegância e vulgaridade.

A campainha soou

-Serena, deve ser o homem da prateleira, pode mostrá-lo o que fazer e vigiá-lo por mim?-Darien disse, eu assenti.

No fundo eu queria me livrar daquela sensação de estar sendo ignorada... Mas tinha medo de que algo acontecesse... Darien estava muito perto dela.

---------------

Voltei do banheiro para ver algo que quase me fez desmaiar. Ela estava abraçando Darien... Eu me senti muito vermelha de raiva.

Pigarreei

-Ele já consertou e já foi.

Ambos me olharam como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Ela se endireitou e sorriu, simpaticamente.

-Que bom. Gia, quero que conheça Tsukino Serena, ela está cuidando de mim, já que a Katchan está na faculdade.-Darien me apresentou. Eu sorri falsamente. Ele não mencionara o termo mais apropriado para minha situação ali: "namorada".

-É um prazer!-ela disse, vindo até mim e me dando dois beijos, um em cada bochecha. Que ousadia!-Sere-chan, você tem um nome lindo!

Era o cúmulo me chamar pelo nome! Eu estava me controlando, mas uma hora explodiria.

-Deve ser difícil cuidar desse cara aqui, né?-ela continuou.-Lembro quando ele ficava gripado... Nunca queria que o ajudasse... Sempre ficava sozinho na cama. Ai! Ele era um chato!

-Não é pra tanto...

Gia... Foi tudo o que Darien disse... falara dela sem nem mesmo usar um honorífico. Nem falara pra mim o nome dela... Seria Gia? E onde eu tinha ouvido esse nome...?

Seria ela a pessoa de quem Andrew falava?

-Nossa! Esse apartamento mudou... Está menos colorido.-ela disse, andando até os quartos. Por sorte eu trancara o meu.-Mas eu amei os papéis-de-parede... Foi sua irmãzinha, Darien?

-Hai.-ele disse, com um sorriso.-E também Sere-chan. Quem pode com ambas?

-Ela ainda me odeia?-"Gia" perguntou, com um sorriso de deboche.

-É, nunca nem te menciono, virou tabu, hehehe.-ele falou, como se risse de uma proeza de uma criança.

Eu sentei desolada, no outro sofá. Como podiam se esquecer da minha presença e o que significava a cena de mais cedo?

Tabu... Gia... As coisas se encaixavam... Ai, quem me dera prestar mais atenção nas coisas... Naquele momento eu já teria adivinhado tudo e teria sofrido menos de ciúme.

De repente, tudo se fez claro... Gia era, na verdade, a ex de Darien... De quem Andrew me falara dois dias antes. Mas e aquele abraço? Seria o quê? Um "sinto muito, vamos tentar de novo"? Afinal, eu só era uma pirralha pra ele... E o que houve nos últimos dias não devia ser nada comparado ao que ela lhe proporcionara.

Balancei a cabeça...

"Claro! Eu só sou mais uma garotinha pra ele... Nada sério... Muito claro!", pensei. Ele havia namorado duas pessoas e ambos os relacionamentos não tinham se acabado por vontade dele. Seria natural que ele quisesse uma reconciliação e seu estado atual fez com que aquela ali lhe perdoasse pelo o que quisesse que fosse.

-Escuta, querido...-Ela falou, se levantando.-Eu tenho que ir agora, mas prometo que volto amanhã! Que tal darmos uma volta no parque? Nós três! Então está combinado, passo aqui às quatro.

-Parece legal...-ele disse.

Ela caminhou até ele, dando-lhe um selinho e se foi. Senti-me mais ainda um enfeite de parede, ou uma simples almofada no sofá...

Assim que fechou a porta, olhei para Darien, Eu estava vermelha,de tanta raiva acumulada.

-O que foi aquilo?-perguntei, gritando em voz alta. Era um tom parecido com o que discutíamos antes.

-Ela era uma-

-Amiga, eu presumo...

-Mais ou menos... Eu não a via há um bom tempo.

-Darien, ela é sua ex.

-Sim.

-Eu não perguntei. Olha aqui, não gosto de ser esquecida no canto como hoje...

-Eu não te esqueci, é só que-

-Se a prefere, vá em frente. Ela ainda gosta de você...-falei, num tom mais baixo, cruzando os braços e olhando para a sacada.-E não parece se importar com seu atual estado. É mais bonita e mais elegante que eu, sem contar que são da mesma idade!

-Não, ela é mais nova. E não duvido que ainda sinta algo por mim, mas você só está falando besteiras!

-Ah é? E o beijinho?

-Foi ela quem deu.

-Você nem evitou!

-Nem iria, isso é um costume entre meus amigos... Não achei que se importasse... Além do mais, eu não pedi.

-Parece muito calmo...

-Por que não estaria...? Seus ciúmes não têm fundamento.

-Não?-olhei de volta pra ele...-Bem, eu vou tomar banho. E espero que até amanhã você me diga com quem quer ficar.

Com medo de ouvir resposta, fui até o quarto, peguei uma roupa e fui pra ducha.

É claro que eu estava agindo de maneira ilógica, mas não podia evitar... Desde o início sentia que tudo era bom demais para ser verdade e aproveitei, inconscientemente a primeira oportunidade de voltar à realidade.

--------Darien---------

Deixei ela ir... Aqueles ciúmes... Tão bobos! Mas ao mesmo tempo me deu a certeza da verdade de seus sentimentos. Eu me senti muito feliz. No outro dia lhe falaria a história toda... Por sorte Patricia não tinha como aparecer de repente, ou então! Minha nossa, Serena piraria.

Rodei até o telefone e disquei o número do salão de jogos. Andrew comentou algo sobre alguma pessoa, ao qual não prestei atenção, tamanha pressa. Estava arrependido, se houvesse prestado, teria preparado Serena antes.

"Alô",ele atendeu.

-Andrew, sou eu... Eu queria te falar sobre-

"Giovanna? Ela esteve aqui, disse-me que ouviu sobre você e perguntou se ainda morava no mesmo apartamento."

-Então ela veio aqui e Serena não gostou nada.

"Estranho, eu já havia contado à Serena um pouco sobre a Giovanna..."

-Ah, por isso ela sabia que era minha ex...

"Mas eu disse pra ela que vocês terminaram há muito tempo!"

-Pois é... Ela disse que Gia ainda me ama e tal... Acha que ainda sinto algo.

"Você sente?"

-Claro que não! Que pergunta idiota...

"Então diga isso a ela..."

-Melhor não... Amanhã Gia marcou de nos vermos no parque, depois eu conto a ela, ou amanhã não acreditará. Conheço Serena.

"Que lógica estranha."

-Vai dar certo.

"Tem certeza? Não me parece uma boa idéia..."

-É sim. Sem contar que sei que Gia é passado...

"Espero, aquela garota não presta."

-Não diga isso...

"Digo sim! É bom não trocar a Serena por ela, Darien, é um péssimo negócio."

-Acha mesmo?

"Como assim?"

-Gia não é tão má assim, mas acontece é que eu amo a Serena... Por isso a escolho. Não deu certo com a Gia, mas como Serena dará.

"Faça o favor de manter isso em mente... Tenho que ir. Até mais."

Por que eu havia defendido a Gia? Eu tinha certeza de que amava Serena, Gia era assunto morto... Por que simplesmente não deixara passar?

Sacudi a cabeça, sim, manteria aquilo em mente: Gia não tem mais nada a ver com a minha vida. Ou senão eu iria me complicar com a Coelha.

A partir de quando Serena saiu do banho, tudo foi silêncio. Só falou comigo o necessário... Não sei se chegaram a dez palavras.

------Serena------

Dia Seguinte

Estávamos no parque. A escola havia sido terrível. Não tinha dormido direito, por ter ficado pensando naquela Gia. Resultado óbvio: dormi durante a aula da professora Mônica. Ainda bem que estava de bom humor e não me aplicou uma aula extra, só alguns exercícios.

Eu estava com as mãos nas costas da cadeira de Darien, mal havíamos nos falado desde a discussão. Sei que exagerei, mas tenho medo de perdê-lo; e o pior é a sensação de nunca tê-lo tido.

-Olá para os dois!-ela falou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Claro, naquele dia o Darien teria que escolher uma e seria ela... Não havia como nos comparar.

Por um segundo ainda me perguntei se aquilo não seria exagero meu. Darien estava feliz no dia anterior, porque estava comigo, não era? Por que de repente se engraçaria com uma menina que havia sido sua namorada num passado um tanto distante?

Por que teriam acabado?

Já estávamos caminhando e ela parecia contar o que fez após a separação... Mudava facilmente de assunto pro que pretendia fazer no dia seguinte, e, também, para o que fez naquela manhã. Era um pouco fútil em tudo, muito mais que eu. Sim, parecia aquelas patricinhas irritantes que haviam tido um berço de ouro ou até de diamante.

Mas Darien gostava, parecia muitíssimo feliz. Engoli seco... Não suportaria aquilo por muito tempo, teria que pô-lo logo contra a parede. Então um bip começou a tocar.

Giovanna abriu a bolsa para olhar o seu, Darien fez o mesmo. Então me olharam.

-Eu não tenho bip...

-Tem sim, eu já vi.-ele falou.

-Ah, é o bip da... Rei! Ela o deixou comigo... Vou até ao telefone, pode ser ela me pedindo para devolvê-lo.

Droga! Como pudera me esquecer do comunicador...?

Caminhei até atrás de uma árvore, ressentindo ter que deixá-los a sós. Elas me pagariam!

"Serena...", era Ami, parecia muito machucada. "É um monstro terrível, você tem que vir aqui..."

-Eu sinto muito, mas não dá, não sou mais Sailor Moon.

"Nós não vamos conseguir sem você."

-Chamem Tuxedo Mask.

"Ele não aparece..."

-Não vou machucar mais ninguém com meus ataques desastrosos, sinto muito mesmo.

"Prefere que morramos a sermos machucadas, baka?", era Rei, agora. Estava sangrando muito.

-Mas... Não posso mais ser a Sailor Moon, Rei... Eu sinto muito... Sou uma covarde, nunca faço nada certo. Primeiro foi Darien, o amor da minha vida, sou mais perigosa que qualquer youma, vocês serão, seguramente, as próximas!

"Por favor, Serena...", Lita apareceu. Não só estava ferida, mas como parecia ter levado um choque. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e desalinhados.

Desliguei o comunicador e fechei os olhos. Lua estava aos meus pés, com o transformador na boca.

Olhei-a então e sorri.

-Chega de feridos acidentalmente... Lua, vá ajudá-las, encontre outra. Esta aqui aposentou por invalidez.

-Vai mesmo desistir?

-Sim.-só então percebi que a voz não era de Lua, que tinha, naquele momento, a boca ocupada.

Olhei, tentando me negar, aquilo tinha que ser continuação do sonho do dia anterior... Minhas amigas morrendo, uma garota linda roubando meu namorado e Darien... Darien tendo descoberto que, por minha culpa, não podia mais ter uma vida normal.

-Darien? O que faz aqui? Cadê Giovanna?

-Ela já foi.

-Foi?

-Isso não importa! Suas amigas estão morrendo!

-Darien...-então me ajoelhei na sua frente. Eu nunca me perdoarei pelo que te fiz! Sinto muito... Não posso mais lutar...

-Então vai matar o planeta todo por causa desse seu egoísmo.

-Como?

-Sim, só pensa em livrar sua consciência de um problema. Se eu me machuquei na batalha, isso não importa. Isso acontece sempre a vocês... Mas você não pode desistir de seu dever por algo tão patético!

-Mas...

-Mas o quê? Prefere se arrepender depois quando por causa de sua inatividade suas amigas estiverem em estado pior? Não viu por essa coisinha aí? Quer que eu também sinta remorso por causar isso, Cabecinha de Vento?

Ele me abraçou.

-Eu me machuquei por estupidez minha. E por isso você também poderia ter se machucado naquele dia, quando minha idéia era te ajudar.

-Como? Você já sabia quem eu era, ou algo assim?

-Não.

-Então o que foi fazer lá?

-Acho que fui atrapalhar tudo, eu sou o que pede desculpa.

-Darien... Você-

-Por favor, me perdoe... Expie minha culpa.

-Darien... Certo...

-Então eu também te perdoe, minha Coelhinha. Agora pegue esse broche ou sei lá o que é, mas que faz falta no seu uniforme, e ajude suas amigas!

-Mas você descobriu agora? Descobriu agora quem sou?

-Sim

-Como pode aceitar tão rápido? Já suspeitava?

-Não.

-E Giovanna?

-Ela é fato que passou. Depois que rompemos, nos encontramos e resolvemos tudo. É que nossas personalidades são muito opostas. Ela é patricinha e fútil demais. Não deu nem pra amizade.

-Mas Andrew disse que...

-Ele não sabe desse encontro.

-Ah...

-Ele a odeia, hehe.

-Por quê?

-Porque ela me traiu... Tive que terminar com ela.

-E a outra?

-Que outra? Você foi a outra namorada depois dela, aliás, espero que ainda seja.

-Darien...-o abracei, chorando.

-Quer dizer a Patricia?

-Sim... Ela mesma...

-Era a melhor amiga da minha irmã e acabamos também sendo amigos. Aí namoramos.

-E por que ela acabou com tudo?

-Foi o que Andrew disse? Tem certeza?

-Foi... Tenho medo que ela volte e você me largue...

-Baka! Só se for se levantar do túmulo...

-Quê?

-No dia dos namorados ela foi com meu irmão e o irmão dela comprar um presente pra mim. Na volta, apareceu um bêbado num caminhou e como de um lado era uma ribanceira, o irmão dela jogou o carro pro outro lado... O caminhão ainda bateu numa parte do carro... Onde ela estava.

-Meu Deus! E ela sobreviveu ainda?

-Morreu na hora... Ficou desfigurada... Os dois estavam na frente e se salvaram, mas ela não. Honras fúnebres de caixão fechado. É o que minha irmã diz... Porque eu me tranquei por uns dias, quase sem comer... Só um pouco depois e que meio que voltei.

-Nossa...

-Agora faz mais sentido?

-Faz... Com certeza!

-Que bom.

-Nossa...

-A vida é curta, Serena. Mas nós dois aproveitamos nossos momentos. Deve fazer o mesmo.

-Mas...

-Proteja as suas amigas. Não me ponha a culpa por mais uma tragédia. A dos meus pais, a de Patricia... E até a minha própria! Mais uma seria demais pra minha consciência.

-A de seus pais? O que houve?

-Isso eu te explico quando você voltar.

-Mas e se eu não fizer diferença? Disseram que Tuxedo Mask não apareceu nem nada...

-Você vai fazer... Nem que seja pra fazer todas rirem com seus acidentes, você sempre faz.

-Darien...

-Vá logo!

-Certo!-levantei-me e sorri.-Já estou indo!

Coloquei o broche e gritei as famosas palavras:

-Pelo o Poder do Prisma Lunar!

Já transformada, voltei a sorrir para Darien e me virei.

-Vamos, Lua? Mostra pra mim onde estão.

-Sailor Moon, espere.-Darien chamou.

Quando me virei de novo ele tinha uma rosa vermelha nas mãos. A formas como ele a segurava parecia coma de Tuxedo Mask, tal qual um príncipe encantado.

-Eu não vou poder te ajudar desta vez, então leve isto contigo. Tem me dado sorte este tempo todo, creio que também te dará.

-Darien...-sorri e peguei a rosa.

-Vá!

Botei a rosa em uma de minhas marias-chiquinhas. Seu cheiro era tão bom... Como o de Tuxedo Mask...

De repente, eu entendi o porquê de Darien ter ido parar no meio daquela batalha. Mas quando me virei ele já não estava mais ali... Como não pensara naquilo antes?

-Vamos, Sailor Moon! Elas precisam de você!-Lua declarou.

-Certo!-Tuxedo Mask não aparecia, mas estava ali comigo. Sailor Moon havia ressurgido por ele e nenhum bicho feio a derrotaria!

Continuará...

_Anita, 15/10/2003_

Notas da Autora:

_Oiiiiiiiiiiii! Há quanto tempo, ainda se lembram de mim? Muito bem, a desculpa da vez: muita coisa a ser feita, um enorme cansaço, agravado por um bloqueio. Isso é sinal da aproximação do fim da fanfic. Sim, este foi o penúltimo capítulo, comemorem! Se tiverem que esperar seis meses de novo pelo próximo capítulo, ele será o último! E, sim, já tenho um novo projeto pra uma fic de Sailor Moon, será de menos capítulos e bem simples. Uma realidade Alternativa, inclusive. Espero que gostem dele... Porei todo meu coração, assim como faço com esta!_

_Por falar nisso, o que acharam deste capítulo? Eu sei que poderia ter sido melhor, mas não quis me aprofundar em fatos insignificantes... Não me esqueci da clássica cena: Darien descobre a identidade de Serena e vice-versa, huhauahauaha, amo estes clichês, sabiam? No próximo capítulo vocês saberão que fim levará o problema do Darien. Apesar de muitas sugestões mágicas, achei uma a la Pollyanna, quem não leu o livro, leiam pra descobrir, eu é que não contarei!_

_Aos que querem saber do meu site, a Intermega sumiu no ar, então tive que refazer tudo no hpg, sim, aquela droga. Se alguém conhecer coisa melhor, me avisa! http/olhoazul.here.ws uso um serviço pra se caso eu tenha que mudar de servidor de novo! Deus me livre_

_Aos que querem (e devem) comentar esta fic, mandem um e-mail feliz pra minha caixa bonita e sozinha também podem fazê-lo por meio do formulário abaixo. É necessário um e-mail (acho que válido) então para os que não têm, eu deixei o meu, se não funcionar tentem o primeiro de que se lembrarem, não há uma confirmção, podem usar qualquer um... mas avisem pra mim, ou então mandarei e-mail pro lugar errado e não me querem pagando esse mico, né? silêncio ¬¬_

Formulário:

Nome:   
E-Mail:  
Assunto:  
Como Foi Este Cap? Poderia Ser Melhor... Bom. Perfeito!  
Nome da Fic:  
Capítulo:  
Mensagem:  
É bom me escrever, a menos que queira virar picadinho, pois se um dia eu descobrir que você me leu e não me escreveu, eu paro de escrever e vou aí bater a sua porta. Já viu O Chamado? Sim, é claro que é pior: eu existo.   
Sugestões para o Próximo Capítulo:  
Não Esqueça de Escrever Aqui tb!


	8. Um Amor Milenar que Ressurge com Você

Notas Iniciais:

Último Capítulo, férias chegando, darien é meu... São coisas verdadeiras que sempre vêm acompanhadas de coisas chatas. Há outra fic, há outro ano (com vestiba aí), Sailor Moon não é minha... falei tudo né?

_Olho Azul Apresenta: _

**Um Coração que Ressurge**

**Por Você**

**Capítulo 8 – Um Amor Milenar que Ressurge com Você**

Cheguei ao campo de batalha. Era um sítio de construção. O prédio estava no esqueleto e o youma estava na sua base, lutando com Ami, que era a única em pé.

Lua foi se proteger enquanto eu me aproximei.

-Pode parar!-gritei.-Não posso deixar que um youma acabe com a amizade que é o bem mais precioso desta vida e, tampouco, momentos tão importantes quanto o que você atrapalhou. Eu sou Sailor Moon e vou castigar você em nome da Lua!

Como era o normal, ele tinha um cérebro menor que o meu e nem percebeu meu belo discurso. Avançou em mim. Saí correndo e pulei no prédio. Assim eu ganharia altura. Depois de tanto lutar com minhas amigas, ele já parecia muito cansado. E eu tinha o amor do meu lado. O amor de minhas amigas e principalmente o de Darien.

-Não vou perder!-gritei pra ele e lancei minha tiara.

Consegui acertá-lo... Mas não por estar cansado. A tiara tinha um brilho diferente.

Não perdi tempo e peguei o Cetro Lunar.

-Cura Lunar, Ação!-novamente o acertei, mas, de novo, meus poderes pareciam aumentados. Mas desta vez eu entendi...

Uma fragrância de rosas impregnava o ar e do monstro veio um brilho vermelho e ele se desfez em pétalas vermelhas. No fim, Tuxedo Mask estava mesmo ali, dentro de mim.

-----------

-Eu fico feliz que estejam bem!-eu estava no salão do Andrew com as meninas. Isso foi uma hora após a briga.

-E nós por você ter voltado.-Lita falou.

-Ela tem razão.-Ami disse, sorrindo.

-E Darien?-Rei perguntou.

-Bem, ele era o Tuxedo Mask e agora que parei pra pensar, era tão óbvio...

-Isso é romântico...-Lita disse.-Como se vocês fossem almas gêmeas!

-Pelo menos não fui totalmente culpada de tudo...-falei, olhando para a janela, terminando o meu milk-shake.

-Aliviada?-Ami perguntou.

-Um pouco... Eu estou sentindo que as coisas vão melhorar a partir de agora!

-Você tem razão, Cabecinha de Vento.

-Meu nome é Serena!-gritei com toda minha força.

-Calma... Não teria coragem de bater em alguém numa cadeira-de-rodas, não é?-foi quando percebi que era Darien.

-O que faz aqui?-perguntei, desconcertada, enquanto ele rodava até a nossa mesa.

-Tenho boas notícias. Em breve, parto para o Canadá.

-Quê?-todas exclamamos ao mesmo tempo.

-Darien...-rei foi a primeira a se recuperar do choque.-Se você e Serena estão juntos... Como isso pode ser uma boa notícia?

-Bem, isso é relativo...-ele disse.

-Vai ficar por muito tempo?-perguntei forçando um sorriso, seria bom pra ele, mudar um pouco de paisagem.

-Não sei... Enquanto durar o tratamento, acho.

-Tratamento?-elas três perguntaram em coro.

Eu estava boquiaberta.

-Que tratamento, Darien? Não em falou nada disso...-perguntei, séria. Não dava para sorrir, mas eu não estava mais tão triste assim. Se fosse o que parecia...

-E o que está imaginando!-ele respondeu sorrindo.-Meu pai pesquisou muito e descobriu um trabalho experimental sobre células-tronco. Não é tão novo assim, mas é difícil conseguir o tratamento, sabe? Por isso ele demorou a comentar sobre isso, não queria iludir ninguém...

-Então você vai voltar a andar?-perguntei, abraçando-o.-Isso é tão bom!

-Nem tanto... Primeiro: Não se sabe se funcionará, ou se realmente é o tratamento adequado para mim. Depois: ele é muito demorado, isso pode significar uns cinco anos!

-Mas isso é ótimo, é uma esperança!-eu disse, ainda abraçada a ele.

-Por isso eu queria que viesse comigo!

Neste momento o soltei e o encarei.

-Como?

-Sim, você estudaria no Canadá e ficaria comigo, isso não é uma grande idéia?

-Vamos embora.-eu disse, me levantando e pagando o meu milk-shake.

-Quê? Mas eu ainda nem lanchei! Achei que fosse amar...

-Vamos discutir isso no seu apartamento...-eu disse.-Até mais, minna.

Saímos e voltamos em silêncio. Ele ainda tentou me interrogar mas respondi que esperasse chegarmos.

-----------

Sentei-me no sofá e ele, depois de muito esforço, fez o mesmo. Estávamos lado a lado, olhando para a televisão desligada.

-Afinal, qual o problema contigo?-ele perguntou.

-Era o que eu ia te perguntar.

-Nani?

-Eu? No Canadá?

-É.

-E estudando lá por uns cinco anos! Você pirou e pirou mesmo! No topo da lista está: eu não sei inglês.

-Eu te ensino.

-Meu pai não deixaria.-levantei-me.

-Foi idéia do meu, ele o convence.

-Não sou tão independente assim da minha família.

-Não ficaria cinco anos sem eles, você poderia visitá-los.

-Você está doido! Eu não agüento nem um mês sem eles...

-Eu não agüento nem uma hora sem você.

Eu parei no meio do que ia dizer, com a boca aberta, eu tinha me levantado, já que minha voz não vencia a dele.

Voltei a me sentar e suspirei.

-Serena, foi muito difícil te ter, não posso perdê-la.

-Mas, Darien...

-Sei que é loucura, não estou insano. Mas não é vida se for contigo... Prefiro continuar sem andar... Não poder andar não é pior que não poder viver... Você é meu ar, minha água, meu solo, é o fogo que me dá vida, Serena!

-Isso é clichê... Não vai me convencer com palavras bonitas... Não posso ir... Não dá.

-Por que não?

-Eu já te disse... Canadá é um país, um outro país, do outro lado do mundo!

-Por que não pensa? Você pergunta pros seus pais, eu converso com eles, peço pro meu fazer o mesmo... Minha mãe e a Katchan conversam com a sua mãe... Sei lá, isso é o de menos. Vamos, não me deixa sem você!

-Darien...

-Qualquer tratamento depende da fé do paciente. Se eu vou ser um vegetal sem você não há por que eu ir.

-Mas... Você terá sua família, mesmo que não seja o tempo todo, sei que não te deixarão sozinho.

-Família? Não... Eles estão mortos...

-Quê?

-Não quero perturbar o senhor Chiba, mais do que já tenho feito.

-Do que tá falando?

-Que sou adotado... Meus pais morreram num acidente de carro, fui o único que restou, mas sem qualquer lembrança. O doutor encarregado decidiu me adotar, foi minha sorte... Por favor, Serena! Eu me sinto tão sozinho quanto me senti naquele hospital, até hoje! Só quando estamos juntos esta solidão parece não existir...

-Mas...

-Não quero te forçar...-ele me olhava nos olhos... Os dele eram tão azuis... Brilhavam tanto de esperança...-Mas sei que pode e que você, no fundo, quer. Só ainda não notou o quão grave a situação é.

-E não é só eu querer... Não posso nem pagar a passagem.

-Dinheiro nunca foi problema pra minha família e essa foi idéia do meu pai. Você mora na minha casa, além de me fazer companhia... E as escolas não são pagas, então não vejo nenhum obstáculo! Eu também virei visitar minha família no Japão, você vem comigo.

-------------

Mal dormi naquela noite. Fiquei olhando para o teto, para todos os coelhos daquele quarto.

No dia seguinte, logo após a aula, fui à minha casa. Tinha que falar primeiro com a minha mãe, saber se era realmente o certo.

Como sempre, Darien tinha razão... Eu queria ir. Seria muito bom, mas morar com ele? Com o meu namorado? Não que eu já não morasse, mas agora era provisório. Lá não seria.

Não pensei na possibilidade de terminarmos. Eu ainda tinha o pressentimento de as adversidades terem se acabado. Mas e se terminássemos lá? Como eu voltaria pra casa?

-Não sei o que faço...-completei após ter explicado à minha mãe boa parte da história, inclusive o nosso namoro.

-Bem, minha preocupação é se você se adaptará à vida de lá... Mas como vai com Darien, pra ficar com ele... Não vejo problema. E tenho certeza de que seu pai quer tanto a amizade do pai dele que nem vai ligar. Mas qual é o problema contigo? Não quer ir?

-Quero... Acho que sim... Mas... Bem, minha cabeça sempre põe um "mas"... Como se houvesse algo.

-Se quiser ir, vá, minha filha! Sentirei muito a sua falta, mas uma mãe sabe quando é a hora de deixar o bebê dar seu primeiro vôo sozinho, mesmo que haja o risco da queda.

-Mãe...-eu sorri.-Arigatou!

-Seja feliz, é tudo o que peço.

Assenti e me levantei, em direção à banheira. Como sentira falta dali! O lugar onde refleti tanto, também onde deixei tanto peso para trás...

"Sentirei falta de novo...", pensei sorrindo de leve, enquanto passava o dedo na água, que ia até a borda.

-Bem quentinha, como gosto!

Deitei lá dentro, olhando para o teto.

"Amo o Darien o bastante para deixar tantas coisas para trás e sei que ele me ama o bastante para não me decepcionar..."

Mas o que era aquilo que me incomodava?

Após terminar fui até o templo, onde haveria uma reunião. Eu estava atrasada, mas com a minha decisão, eu estaria, também, deixando o grupo.

-Sério?-as três me perguntaram em coro.

-Mas mesmo depois de ontem?-Lita perguntou.

-Nós nos viramos sem a Cabecinha de Vento.-Rei replicou.-Deseje boa sorte ao Darien, por mim.

Rei estava me confortando... As outras entenderam e as três me sorriram. Era como se me passassem confiança. Mas...

Sempre havia este "mas"...

-Há algum problema, Serena?-Ami me perguntou, preocupada.

-Rei está certa!-Lita disse.-Nós temos que nos virar sozinhas. E conseguiremos.

-Não é isso...-respondi, sentando-me em posição fetal, no chão. Minhas costas na parede fria era a o que me lembrava de que ainda estava ali... Minha voz saiu muito distante.-Sei que podem, Mas... Droga! Eu não sei... Há algo... E esse algo está me segurando aqui... Comos e tivesse garras e isso está me machucando, pois se eu não for, me arrependerei e o próprio Darien ficará triste.

-Se há algo, talvez seja melhor que não vá.-Ami comentou.

Eu me espantei.

-Ami!-Lita e Rei a repreenderam.

-Eu a entendi, meninas, está tudo bem.-falei, sorrindo.-Disse isto à minha mãe e acho que ela pensa ser medo do desconhecido. Não o disse com suas palavras, mas... Bem, ficou óbvio.

-Então é besteira.-Rei falou.-Ela tem razão, você é tão manhosa que vai chorar o tempo todo.

-E é?-Lita perguntou.

-Não sei.-disse a verdade.

-Então não é.-Ami disse novamente. O que me assustou de novo.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza?-perguntei.

-Serena, nós nos conhecemos muito, mesmo que seja por pouco tempo. Você costuma ser muito decidida quanto ao que sente. Não se abateria tanto se fosse medo do desconhecido.

-pode ser...-baixei a cabeça.

-Isso quer dizer que não sabe se vai?-Lita perguntou.

-Não!-respondi, balançando minha cabeça, negativamente.-Eu vou sim! Nunca ficaria sem Darien! Ele disse que precisa de mim por lá e tudo o mais.

-Que bom! Seria uma burrice sua perder a chance de morar no Canadá.-Rei disse.

-Quando partem?-Ami perguntou, preocupada.

-Não sei, em breve, verei com Darien.-então, levantei-me.

Nós nos despedimos, fazendo planos quanto a como nos comunicaríamos, quando eu estivesse lá...

------------

-Olá!-cumprimentei-o, dando-lhe um selinho.

-Hoje você demorou muito...-ele comentou, fechando a porta.

Suspirei, sentando-me no sofá. Ele veio rodando até mim, parecia feliz.

-Você...-ele continuou.-Pensou naquilo, né?

Era como se já soubesse minha resposta.

-Em nada mais...

-Você vai comigo?

-O que acha?-perguntei, mas minha expressão quase que gritava a resposta.

-Que bom!-ele disse.-O que fez por tanto tempo, já está até escuro...

-Fui em casa, tomei um banho na minha banheira...-comecei a lista, enfatizando o minha.-Conversei também com minha mãe.

-E o que ela achou?

Descrevi com minuciosos detalhes todo o meu dia. Então ele fez o mesmo. No meio da conversa notei como estávamos... Era como se tivéssemos nos casado ou coisa assim.

Não encarei isso com medo, muito pelo contrário, eu estava mais que feliz, contente por termos atingido tal nível de relacionamento, tão rápido. Se aquele amor-amizade perdurasse, estaríamos bem lá fora, sem grandes problemas. Porque os pequenos problemas é que constroem um relacionamento e nos fazem crescer por dentro.

-E conversei por um tempo com meu pai, ao telefone.-ele continuou.

-Sobre o que falaram?

-Sobre a gente... Sobre ir ao Canadá... Sobre o tratamento... E também sobre como minha mãe reagiu ao saber da notícia... Do meu estado. Ela está vindo pra cá, pra cuidar de mim.

-Então eu posso voltar pra casa?

-Não! Fique...

-Darien, sinto falta do meu quarto... Ela chega hoje, não é?

-Sim... Mas quero que fique.

-Virei aqui todos os dias. Mas já que ficarei um tempão lá fora, quero aproveitar minha casa e família até o fim.

-Entendo... Sim, ela deve chegar em uma hora ou menos.

-Perfeito! Ligarei para que meu pai me busque às nove, assim teremos terminado a janta e eu as minhas malas.

-Tem certeza?

-Claro! E você já não precisa mais de babá, já "anda" sozinho...

-Mas preciso de você.

-Terá a sua mãe, quer coisa melhor?-eu me arrependi do que disse na hora em que as palavras saíram da minha boca.-Sinto muito...

-Tudo bem... Ela me criou como tal e a amo como tal. E nunca ouse se comparar a ela; preciso de ambas, de maneiras diferentes.

-Virei amanhã aqui, logo após a escola e volto só quando meu pai me buscar, ou se não for possível, quando estiver na hora máxima que me for permitida. Juro!

-Mesmo?

-Claro! Eu... Eu também não vivo sem você...-eu me estiquei e nos beijamos longamente. Até que rompi o beijo e fui até meu quarto.

-Pra que vai lá?-ele perguntou.

-Pra fazer a mala, isso aqui tá uma bagunça!-respondi, pondo a dita cuja em cima da cama.

--------------

A mãe de Darien chegou, eu parti... Os dias se foram...

Sim, passaram muito rápido. Assim que as minhas aulas acabassem e também as provas de Darien, partiríamos para o Canadá.

Entrei num curso intensivo de inglês e Darien passava horas me ajudando, propondo tarefas, me mostrando músicas e pedindo para eu lhe explicar o que diziam.

Também me ajudou com a escola e eu acabei ajudando-o com suas matérias...

No fim do semestre, ele voltou a freqüentar a faculdade, para tirar dúvidas, pegar as revisões.

E logo comecei a notar que o dia estava chegando. Minha escola já tinha se comunicado com a do Canadá, que parece ter evitado, mas acabou me aceitando por um período de experiência.

------------

Era mais um dia na casa de Andrew. Estávamos na sacada, ele na cadeira de rodas e eu numa cadeira qualquer, olhando o pôr-do-Sol.

-Em duas semanas...-ele disse, após um longo momento de silêncio.

-O quê?

-Nossa viagem será em duas semanas... Dá pra acreditar?

-Sério? Nem havia me ligado nisso...-comentei.

-Com medo?

-Não. Estou bem confiante!

------------

Treze Dias Depois.

Partiríamos no dia seguinte, bem cedinho, para o aeroporto. Ficou, então, combinado de eu passar a noite ali, no apartamento dele. Assim ninguém perderia a hora e na hora do embarque meus pais estariam no aeroporto.

Pressionei a campanhia. O som, já tão conhecido meu, seguido do barulho de sua cadeira de rodas se deslocando até a porta... Eu sentiria tanta falta daquilo tudo...

Seria por uns cinco anos... Aquilo não era um caso para só... Cinco anos é muito! E começariam amanhã, os cinco anos de nossas vidas. Eu desejava tudo de bom para ele e estava pronta para me dar a ele, definitivamente.

-Olá, minha linda!-ele me cumprimentou ao abrir a porta.

-Olá, Darien.

-Mas... Cadê as malas? Meu pai está aqui, quer que ele ajude o seu a buscá-las?

-Não haverá necessidade, meu pai nem veio...

-Virá depois?

Suspirei e entrei.

-Eu não vou.-disse, de costas para ele, já era coragem o bastante dizer aquilo.

-Como assim? Seu pai desistiu?

-Não, eu decidi não ir.

-Isso é só medo, Serena, dará tudo certo! Seu inglês está ótimo e suas notas subiram como vapor!

-Não dá.-disse, me sentando no já tão conhecido sofá.

-Por quê?-ele perguntou, tão chocado que nem trancou a porta e ficou ali, parado.

-Olha, desde que me convidou, eu soube que tinha razão. Seria muito difícil ficarmos cinco anos separados um do outro. Será. E eu sabia que queria muito ir contigo. Minha mãe, minhas amigas, sua família e até meu pai e minha escola me apoiaram o máximo. Mas sei que não devo, porque sempre teve este "mas" quando me falavam o quão maravilhoso seria esta minha mudança.

-Você disse...

-Então eu finalmente descobri a continuação da sentença, que mais me parece uma sentença de morte, já que nos separa... Quem sabe para sempre!

-E o que é?

-Há muito o que me prende aqui. Minhas amigas me fariam falta, meu jeito de viver, minha família, o conforto de falar minha língua... Sou só uma criança, que não está pronta.

-Mas isso passa, sou seu namorado... Ficaremos juntos o tempo todo!

-A relação poderia se desgastar.

-Nunca. E preciso de você, para me ajudar a melhorar.

-Não... Precisa de mim aqui, esperando você voltar, caminhando para mim. Não farei nada estando lá. Sem contar que sou Sailor Moon, há muita gente que precisa de mim, tenho uma missão, um dever de proteger este mundo. De proteger minha família, minhas amigas, minha cidade. Sei que é capaz de entender. É um sacrifício que faço. Entenda-o.

Ele ficou em silêncio e vi claramente uma lágrima rolar em seu rosto. Ele não a limpou, mas não houve nenhuma outra.

-Sim. Eu entendo.Sei que está certa.

-Você conhecerá muitas garotas por lá, então... Bem, quando notar que não me quer mais, me avise, farei o mesmo.

-Sim...

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo, minha querida Serena. Voltarei para você.

-------------

Não fui ao aeroporto.

Nos comunicamos por cartas e ele sempre me telefona. Mas nunca falamos sobre o tratamento. Ele diz que um dia aparecerá de surpresa...

Em todos os meus aniversários nós nos falamos por duas horas ao telefone. É uma tradição. Mas as cartas começaram a ficar escassas. Sei que ele conheceu muitas garotas, mas nunca alguém em especial. Meu medo é que ele não tenha tido tempo de me contar... Ou a considerado um caso passageiro...

No dia em que fiz vinte anos teve uma festa simples pela manhã e o esperei me ligar até as oito... Mas nada...

Quando deu nove da noite, decidi caminhar pela rua, refletir todos os anos passados, cada carta dele, cada telefonema. Ele não mudara, mas eu sim. Seria isso?

Muitas vezes nesses quatro anos e meio eu duvidei de minha escolha e quis voltar atrás, ir até lá, de mala pronta. Mas aí aparecia um monstro e eu tinha que combatê-lo. Mesmo com Beryl vencida, ainda havia alguns que apareciam. Às vezes com freqüência, noutras nem tanto.

Fazia duas semanas que não vinha nada, então todas estávamos despreocupadas, isso significava um mês, mais ou menos, sem nenhum combate.

Mas este foi uma exceção. Pois apareceu um bicho horrendo no meio de minha caminhada.

Eu me transformei e chamei as meninas, mas elas estavam demorando e eu ia perder...

Cometi o erro não deveria e seu ataque vinha em minha direção e eu não tinha como fugir, quando senti algo me empurrando.

Olhei para o lado, tinha de ser ele.

-Lita?-olhei surpresa para minha amiga,q eu já lutava contra o monstro.

-Quem mais, sua boba? Tuxedo Mask está do outro lado do mundo!

Sempre ocorria aquilo... Eu sempre achava que seria ele...

-Rei está muito doente e Ami está fazendo prova neste segundo. Somos apenas nós duas.-ela continuou.

Mal me concentrei na batalha... Darien não me havia ligado... Eu não conseguia tirar aquilo da cabeça, como ele pôde? Simplesmente me esqueceu.

Ele não ligaria amanhã, pois nunca errou nos cálculos com o fuso. Será que algum dia ele ligaria? Eu não recebia carta algum há alguns meses e neste tempo ele só me ligara uma única vez e disse que ainda me escreveria...

-Serena!-ouvi um grito, que funcionou como um alarme, para me tirar daquele pesadelo e me pôr em outro.

O ataque do inimigo vinha em minha direção e desta vez, Lita não pôde me ajudar. Fechei meus olhos e senti algo quente me envolver e me puxar para cima.

Não era o Tuxedo Mask, ele estava no Canadá...

Então caí no chão...

Estava toda ferida com o ataque... Por sorte não quebrara nada...

Levantei-me zonza e ouvi Lita me pedi para dar o golpe final. Assim fiz. Estava tudo acabado e, mais uma vez, Tuxedo Mask não viera.

------------

-Não pode ficar esperando por ele, Serena.

-Como?

Estávamos andando para casa. Eu me sentia um pouco dolorida, mas meu coração latejava.

-Pelo Darien. Foi algo que teve que aceitar, quando ele partiu. Você mesma o disse.

-É isso o que dói...

-Fez a escolha certa.

-Eu sei, mas...

-Mas o quê?

-Mas sinto falta dele!

-Ele vai voltar e te fará uma bela surpresa. Só que pra isso você não pode ficar achando que ele cruzará a próxima esquina, né?

-Acho que sim... Aliás... Não, ele não vai...

-Então viva a sua vida. Pois quando ele chegar, estará andando, comemorando cada passo! Não pode dar de cara contigo assim, um caco ambulante.

Balancei a cabeça. Ela tinha razão, mas não era tão fácil... E ele nem me ligara... Nem me enviara uma carta... Nem nada. Poderia estar morto e eu nem saber.

-Aonde vai?-Lita me perguntou.

Olhei para ela e então notei que passara direto pela minha casa.

-Você e suas trapalhadas...-Lita comentou, sorrindo.

Estava tudo escuro lá dentro, exceto pelas luzes da parte de baixo. Depois da festinha de mais cedo, era provável que todos estivessem comendo as sobras. Sammy estava em casa, após ficar quase um mês sem vir... Estudava muito para ser um bom arquiteto e sua faculdade era longe... Mas a era melhor no Japão para sua área.

Todos estavam felizes durante a festa... A família estava reunida e eu completava vinte anos, o que é uma idade muitíssimo importante no Japão.

Foi tão difícil fingir alegria por tanto tempo...

-Vamos entrar, ou não? Quero ver se você já está cicatrizada, Serena...-Lita disse. Com tantas batalhas, nos tornamos mestras em curativos.

-Sim, claro.

Então abri a porta, desanimada. O dia acabara e meu Príncipe Encantado não viera... Talvez, nunca mais viesse. Eu tinha que aprender a viver com aquilo, ele não apareceria na próxima esquina, nem me daria um beijo surpresa quando eu abrisse a porta. Eu tinha que viver com a decisão que tomei. A de ficar. Quem sabe um dia meu coração ressurgiria por alguém? Assim como um dia ele me dissera que o dele ressurgia por mim...

Fim!

Anita, 15/11/2003

Notas da Autora:

Acaaaaaaaaboooooooooooooou! Sim, este é o fim! O que acham? Lindo, né? Ficaram separados! E essa fic acabou! Faz quase um ano que a escrevo! Viva à República! Para os que gostaram deste fim, um beijão! Para os que não, bem... Fazer o quê? O negócio é seguir em frente.

Então abri a porta, desanimada. O dia acabara e meu Príncipe Encantado não viera... Talvez, nunca mais viesse. Eu tinha que aprender a viver com aquilo, ele não apareceria na próxima esquina, nem me daria um beijo surpresa quando eu abrisse a porta. Eu tinha que viver com a decisão que tomei. A de ficar. Quem sabe um dia meu coração ressurgiria por alguém? Assim como um dia ele me dissera que o dele ressurgia por mim...

-FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!-ouvi um grito e senti algo quente em minha boca. Fechei meus olhos instintivamente, mas sabia que as luzes, antes apagadas, haviam se acendido.

Ao abri-los, vi meu príncipe. Sim... Era ele.

Em espanhol se chamaria príncipe azul... Mas ele estava de branco, que combinava com seu sorriso.

-Darien...-falei baixinho. Eu estava em estado de sonho...

Era como em uma novela, era exatamente o que eu tinha entendido que não aconteceria.

-Feliz?-ele perguntou.-Temos organizado isso há um tempão, eu me segurei o máximo para não te ligar e mandar poucas cartas... Nossa!

-A gente que o diga...-Andrew comentou.-Ele ligava pra mim e me pedia para contar tudo, tudinho.

Darien sorriu sem graça.

-Não me continha... Tinha que saber.

Eu o olhei, como a quem olha para um vídeo antigo. Cheia de lembranças... Mas logo notei.

-Está andando!

-Sim, até que enfim notou. Mas não muito, sabe... Tenho que fazer fisioterapia e tudo o mais. Mas isso eu posso continuar aqui. Contigo ao meu lado! Ainda preciso de uma enfermeira...

-Contando que eu não tenha que me mudar para o seu apartamento...-todos riram, mas achei um pouco exagerado, afinal, fora só uma piadinha sem graça.

-Mas, é aí que temos um problema... Eu já até arranjei um lugar para você comprar a sua roupa branca.

Ele me mostrou um cartão da tal loja. Ele só podia estar brincando. Decidi ler o nome:

"ALWAYS BRIGHT, ALWAYS BRIDE"

(tradução: sempre claro, sempre noiva, mas sim, ele rima e ficou legal U )

-Quê?-dei um grito.

Ele então se ajoelhou e me entregou um lindo anel.

-Casa comigo, meu amor?

-Como?

-Sim, porque cada ano da minha vida me parece trevas antes de você, porque meu coração ia morrendo aos poucos, por mais clichê que isto seja, é verdade. Já o tinha dado por desenganado quando você me aconteceu. Preciso de você do meu lado para sempre, esse é um coração que ressurge por você, minha queria Coelhinha. Eu te amo.

-Darien... Sim! Claro!

E eu desmaiei.

Só em filmes e livros que a menina agüenta aquilo, na vida real é assim, pelo menos cheguei a acordar quando senti o cheiro do bolo. Certas coisas não mudam e lutar com monstros me deixa com fome, o amor me deixa com fome, desmaiar me deixa com fome e acabava de descobrir que propostas de casamento também.

A vida se revelava bela e feliz, pois ela estava começando e nunca terminaria. Amo Darien, sempre amei e isso nunquinha mudará.

Naquela noite, não parecia que tinha sido só o coração dele a ressurgir e sim um amor eterno que estava adormecido nas profundezas de nossas almas, um amor milenar.

Ah, o amor...

FIM!

Anita, 17/11/2003

Notas da Autora:

Agora é pra valer, primeiro agradeço a todos que me conhecem e que sabiam que eu nunca deixaria uma fic de amor terminar daquele jeito. Sim, o fim tem que ser assim: doce e romântico! E assim também deve ser a vida, viva ao amor!

Não porei uma lista de agradecimentos, pois aquele que se sentir digno, será. Mas m agradecimento especial a todos que exigiram que Darien voltasse a andar, nem que fosse por milagre.

O tal tratamento existe, mas meu professor de biologia se recusou a explicá-lo direito (em plena aula sobre vegetais). Então, bem... Não o expliquei a fundo, mas se no Guarani ele se salvaram no topo de uma palmeira, aqui também é assim.

Agora é só esperarem pela minha próxima fic!

Quanto àquele formulário, bem, ele acabou, não deu certo, mas meu mail ainda existe! Ele é: e aguarda o seu comentário. A próxima fic de sailor Moon já começou e será ainda mais romântica que esta, visitem sempre meu site e a aguardem: http/olhoazul.here.ws para os desatualizados este é o meu novo endereço!

Notas Iniciais:

Último Capítulo, férias chegando, darien é meu... São coisas verdadeiras que sempre vêm acompanhadas de coisas chatas. Há outra fic, há outro ano (com vestiba aí), Sailor Moon não é minha... falei tudo né?

_Olho Azul Apresenta: _

Um Coração que Ressurge Por Você

Capítulo 8 – Um Amor Milenar que Ressurge com Você

Cheguei ao campo de batalha. Era um sítio de construção. O prédio estava no esqueleto e o youma estava na sua base, lutando com Ami, que era a única em pé.

Lua foi se proteger enquanto eu me aproximei.

-Pode parar!-gritei.-Não posso deixar que um youma acabe com a amizade que é o bem mais precioso desta vida e, tampouco, momentos tão importantes quanto o que você atrapalhou. Eu sou Sailor Moon e vou castigar você em nome da Lua!

Como era o normal, ele tinha um cérebro menor que o meu e nem percebeu meu belo discurso. Avançou em mim. Saí correndo e pulei no prédio. Assim eu ganharia altura. Depois de tanto lutar com minhas amigas, ele já parecia muito cansado. E eu tinha o amor do meu lado. O amor de minhas amigas e principalmente o de Darien.

-Não vou perder!-gritei pra ele e lancei minha tiara.

Consegui acertá-lo... Mas não por estar cansado. A tiara tinha um brilho diferente.

Não perdi tempo e peguei o Cetro Lunar.

-Cura Lunar, Ação!-novamente o acertei, mas, de novo, meus poderes pareciam aumentados. Mas desta vez eu entendi...

Uma fragrância de rosas impregnava o ar e do monstro veio um brilho vermelho e ele se desfez em pétalas vermelhas. No fim, Tuxedo Mask estava mesmo ali, dentro de mim.

-----------

-Eu fico feliz que estejam bem!-eu estava no salão do Andrew com as meninas. Isso foi uma hora após a briga.

-E nós por você ter voltado.-Lita falou.

-Ela tem razão.-Ami disse, sorrindo.

-E Darien?-Rei perguntou.

-Bem, ele era o Tuxedo Mask e agora que parei pra pensar, era tão óbvio...

-Isso é romântico...-Lita disse.-Como se vocês fossem almas gêmeas!

-Pelo menos não fui totalmente culpada de tudo...-falei, olhando para a janela, terminando o meu milk-shake.

-Aliviada?-Ami perguntou.

-Um pouco... Eu estou sentindo que as coisas vão melhorar a partir de agora!

-Você tem razão, Cabecinha de Vento.

-Meu nome é Serena!-gritei com toda minha força.

-Calma... Não teria coragem de bater em alguém numa cadeira-de-rodas, não é?-foi quando percebi que era Darien.

-O que faz aqui?-perguntei, desconcertada, enquanto ele rodava até a nossa mesa.

-Tenho boas notícias. Em breve, parto para o Canadá.

-Quê?-todas exclamamos ao mesmo tempo.

-Darien...-rei foi a primeira a se recuperar do choque.-Se você e Serena estão juntos... Como isso pode ser uma boa notícia?

-Bem, isso é relativo...-ele disse.

-Vai ficar por muito tempo?-perguntei forçando um sorriso, seria bom pra ele, mudar um pouco de paisagem.

-Não sei... Enquanto durar o tratamento, acho.

-Tratamento?-elas três perguntaram em coro.

Eu estava boquiaberta.

-Que tratamento, Darien? Não em falou nada disso...-perguntei, séria. Não dava para sorrir, mas eu não estava mais tão triste assim. Se fosse o que parecia...

-E o que está imaginando!-ele respondeu sorrindo.-Meu pai pesquisou muito e descobriu um trabalho experimental sobre células-tronco. Não é tão novo assim, mas é difícil conseguir o tratamento, sabe? Por isso ele demorou a comentar sobre isso, não queria iludir ninguém...

-Então você vai voltar a andar?-perguntei, abraçando-o.-Isso é tão bom!

-Nem tanto... Primeiro: Não se sabe se funcionará, ou se realmente é o tratamento adequado para mim. Depois: ele é muito demorado, isso pode significar uns cinco anos!

-Mas isso é ótimo, é uma esperança!-eu disse, ainda abraçada a ele.

-Por isso eu queria que viesse comigo!

Neste momento o soltei e o encarei.

-Como?

-Sim, você estudaria no Canadá e ficaria comigo, isso não é uma grande idéia?

-Vamos embora.-eu disse, me levantando e pagando o meu milk-shake.

-Quê? Mas eu ainda nem lanchei! Achei que fosse amar...

-Vamos discutir isso no seu apartamento...-eu disse.-Até mais, minna.

Saímos e voltamos em silêncio. Ele ainda tentou me interrogar mas respondi que esperasse chegarmos.

-----------

Sentei-me no sofá e ele, depois de muito esforço, fez o mesmo. Estávamos lado a lado, olhando para a televisão desligada.

-Afinal, qual o problema contigo?-ele perguntou.

-Era o que eu ia te perguntar.

-Nani?

-Eu? No Canadá?

-É.

-E estudando lá por uns cinco anos! Você pirou e pirou mesmo! No topo da lista está: eu não sei inglês.

-Eu te ensino.

-Meu pai não deixaria.-levantei-me.

-Foi idéia do meu, ele o convence.

-Não sou tão independente assim da minha família.

-Não ficaria cinco anos sem eles, você poderia visitá-los.

-Você está doido! Eu não agüento nem um mês sem eles...

-Eu não agüento nem uma hora sem você.

Eu parei no meio do que ia dizer, com a boca aberta, eu tinha me levantado, já que minha voz não vencia a dele.

Voltei a me sentar e suspirei.

-Serena, foi muito difícil te ter, não posso perdê-la.

-Mas, Darien...

-Sei que é loucura, não estou insano. Mas não é vida se for contigo... Prefiro continuar sem andar... Não poder andar não é pior que não poder viver... Você é meu ar, minha água, meu solo, é o fogo que me dá vida, Serena!

-Isso é clichê... Não vai me convencer com palavras bonitas... Não posso ir... Não dá.

-Por que não?

-Eu já te disse... Canadá é um país, um outro país, do outro lado do mundo!

-Por que não pensa? Você pergunta pros seus pais, eu converso com eles, peço pro meu fazer o mesmo... Minha mãe e a Katchan conversam com a sua mãe... Sei lá, isso é o de menos. Vamos, não me deixa sem você!

-Darien...

-Qualquer tratamento depende da fé do paciente. Se eu vou ser um vegetal sem você não há por que eu ir.

-Mas... Você terá sua família, mesmo que não seja o tempo todo, sei que não te deixarão sozinho.

-Família? Não... Eles estão mortos...

-Quê?

-Não quero perturbar o senhor Chiba, mais do que já tenho feito.

-Do que tá falando?

-Que sou adotado... Meus pais morreram num acidente de carro, fui o único que restou, mas sem qualquer lembrança. O doutor encarregado decidiu me adotar, foi minha sorte... Por favor, Serena! Eu me sinto tão sozinho quanto me senti naquele hospital, até hoje! Só quando estamos juntos esta solidão parece não existir...

-Mas...

-Não quero te forçar...-ele me olhava nos olhos... Os dele eram tão azuis... Brilhavam tanto de esperança...-Mas sei que pode e que você, no fundo, quer. Só ainda não notou o quão grave a situação é.

-E não é só eu querer... Não posso nem pagar a passagem.

-Dinheiro nunca foi problema pra minha família e essa foi idéia do meu pai. Você mora na minha casa, além de me fazer companhia... E as escolas não são pagas, então não vejo nenhum obstáculo! Eu também virei visitar minha família no Japão, você vem comigo.

-------------

Mal dormi naquela noite. Fiquei olhando para o teto, para todos os coelhos daquele quarto.

No dia seguinte, logo após a aula, fui à minha casa. Tinha que falar primeiro com a minha mãe, saber se era realmente o certo.

Como sempre, Darien tinha razão... Eu queria ir. Seria muito bom, mas morar com ele? Com o meu namorado? Não que eu já não morasse, mas agora era provisório. Lá não seria.

Não pensei na possibilidade de terminarmos. Eu ainda tinha o pressentimento de as adversidades terem se acabado. Mas e se terminássemos lá? Como eu voltaria pra casa?

-Não sei o que faço...-completei após ter explicado à minha mãe boa parte da história, inclusive o nosso namoro.

-Bem, minha preocupação é se você se adaptará à vida de lá... Mas como vai com Darien, pra ficar com ele... Não vejo problema. E tenho certeza de que seu pai quer tanto a amizade do pai dele que nem vai ligar. Mas qual é o problema contigo? Não quer ir?

-Quero... Acho que sim... Mas... Bem, minha cabeça sempre põe um "mas"... Como se houvesse algo.

-Se quiser ir, vá, minha filha! Sentirei muito a sua falta, mas uma mãe sabe quando é a hora de deixar o bebê dar seu primeiro vôo sozinho, mesmo que haja o risco da queda.

-Mãe...-eu sorri.-Arigatou!

-Seja feliz, é tudo o que peço.

Assenti e me levantei, em direção à banheira. Como sentira falta dali! O lugar onde refleti tanto, também onde deixei tanto peso para trás...

"Sentirei falta de novo...", pensei sorrindo de leve, enquanto passava o dedo na água, que ia até a borda.

-Bem quentinha, como gosto!

Deitei lá dentro, olhando para o teto.

"Amo o Darien o bastante para deixar tantas coisas para trás e sei que ele me ama o bastante para não me decepcionar..."

Mas o que era aquilo que me incomodava?

Após terminar fui até o templo, onde haveria uma reunião. Eu estava atrasada, mas com a minha decisão, eu estaria, também, deixando o grupo.

-Sério?-as três me perguntaram em coro.

-Mas mesmo depois de ontem?-Lita perguntou.

-Nós nos viramos sem a Cabecinha de Vento.-Rei replicou.-Deseje boa sorte ao Darien, por mim.

Rei estava me confortando... As outras entenderam e as três me sorriram. Era como se me passassem confiança. Mas...

Sempre havia este "mas"...

-Há algum problema, Serena?-Ami me perguntou, preocupada.

-Rei está certa!-Lita disse.-Nós temos que nos virar sozinhas. E conseguiremos.

-Não é isso...-respondi, sentando-me em posição fetal, no chão. Minhas costas na parede fria era a o que me lembrava de que ainda estava ali... Minha voz saiu muito distante.-Sei que podem, Mas... Droga! Eu não sei... Há algo... E esse algo está me segurando aqui... Comos e tivesse garras e isso está me machucando, pois se eu não for, me arrependerei e o próprio Darien ficará triste.

-Se há algo, talvez seja melhor que não vá.-Ami comentou.

Eu me espantei.

-Ami!-Lita e Rei a repreenderam.

-Eu a entendi, meninas, está tudo bem.-falei, sorrindo.-Disse isto à minha mãe e acho que ela pensa ser medo do desconhecido. Não o disse com suas palavras, mas... Bem, ficou óbvio.

-Então é besteira.-Rei falou.-Ela tem razão, você é tão manhosa que vai chorar o tempo todo.

-E é?-Lita perguntou.

-Não sei.-disse a verdade.

-Então não é.-Ami disse novamente. O que me assustou de novo.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza?-perguntei.

-Serena, nós nos conhecemos muito, mesmo que seja por pouco tempo. Você costuma ser muito decidida quanto ao que sente. Não se abateria tanto se fosse medo do desconhecido.

-pode ser...-baixei a cabeça.

-Isso quer dizer que não sabe se vai?-Lita perguntou.

-Não!-respondi, balançando minha cabeça, negativamente.-Eu vou sim! Nunca ficaria sem Darien! Ele disse que precisa de mim por lá e tudo o mais.

-Que bom! Seria uma burrice sua perder a chance de morar no Canadá.-Rei disse.

-Quando partem?-Ami perguntou, preocupada.

-Não sei, em breve, verei com Darien.-então, levantei-me.

Nós nos despedimos, fazendo planos quanto a como nos comunicaríamos, quando eu estivesse lá...

------------

-Olá!-cumprimentei-o, dando-lhe um selinho.

-Hoje você demorou muito...-ele comentou, fechando a porta.

Suspirei, sentando-me no sofá. Ele veio rodando até mim, parecia feliz.

-Você...-ele continuou.-Pensou naquilo, né?

Era como se já soubesse minha resposta.

-Em nada mais...

-Você vai comigo?

-O que acha?-perguntei, mas minha expressão quase que gritava a resposta.

-Que bom!-ele disse.-O que fez por tanto tempo, já está até escuro...

-Fui em casa, tomei um banho na minha banheira...-comecei a lista, enfatizando o minha.-Conversei também com minha mãe.

-E o que ela achou?

Descrevi com minuciosos detalhes todo o meu dia. Então ele fez o mesmo. No meio da conversa notei como estávamos... Era como se tivéssemos nos casado ou coisa assim.

Não encarei isso com medo, muito pelo contrário, eu estava mais que feliz, contente por termos atingido tal nível de relacionamento, tão rápido. Se aquele amor-amizade perdurasse, estaríamos bem lá fora, sem grandes problemas. Porque os pequenos problemas é que constroem um relacionamento e nos fazem crescer por dentro.

-E conversei por um tempo com meu pai, ao telefone.-ele continuou.

-Sobre o que falaram?

-Sobre a gente... Sobre ir ao Canadá... Sobre o tratamento... E também sobre como minha mãe reagiu ao saber da notícia... Do meu estado. Ela está vindo pra cá, pra cuidar de mim.

-Então eu posso voltar pra casa?

-Não! Fique...

-Darien, sinto falta do meu quarto... Ela chega hoje, não é?

-Sim... Mas quero que fique.

-Virei aqui todos os dias. Mas já que ficarei um tempão lá fora, quero aproveitar minha casa e família até o fim.

-Entendo... Sim, ela deve chegar em uma hora ou menos.

-Perfeito! Ligarei para que meu pai me busque às nove, assim teremos terminado a janta e eu as minhas malas.

-Tem certeza?

-Claro! E você já não precisa mais de babá, já "anda" sozinho...

-Mas preciso de você.

-Terá a sua mãe, quer coisa melhor?-eu me arrependi do que disse na hora em que as palavras saíram da minha boca.-Sinto muito...

-Tudo bem... Ela me criou como tal e a amo como tal. E nunca ouse se comparar a ela; preciso de ambas, de maneiras diferentes.

-Virei amanhã aqui, logo após a escola e volto só quando meu pai me buscar, ou se não for possível, quando estiver na hora máxima que me for permitida. Juro!

-Mesmo?

-Claro! Eu... Eu também não vivo sem você...-eu me estiquei e nos beijamos longamente. Até que rompi o beijo e fui até meu quarto.

-Pra que vai lá?-ele perguntou.

-Pra fazer a mala, isso aqui tá uma bagunça!-respondi, pondo a dita cuja em cima da cama.

--------------

A mãe de Darien chegou, eu parti... Os dias se foram...

Sim, passaram muito rápido. Assim que as minhas aulas acabassem e também as provas de Darien, partiríamos para o Canadá.

Entrei num curso intensivo de inglês e Darien passava horas me ajudando, propondo tarefas, me mostrando músicas e pedindo para eu lhe explicar o que diziam.

Também me ajudou com a escola e eu acabei ajudando-o com suas matérias...

No fim do semestre, ele voltou a freqüentar a faculdade, para tirar dúvidas, pegar as revisões.

E logo comecei a notar que o dia estava chegando. Minha escola já tinha se comunicado com a do Canadá, que parece ter evitado, mas acabou me aceitando por um período de experiência.

------------

Era mais um dia na casa de Andrew. Estávamos na sacada, ele na cadeira de rodas e eu numa cadeira qualquer, olhando o pôr-do-Sol.

-Em duas semanas...-ele disse, após um longo momento de silêncio.

-O quê?

-Nossa viagem será em duas semanas... Dá pra acreditar?

-Sério? Nem havia me ligado nisso...-comentei.

-Com medo?

-Não. Estou bem confiante!

------------

Treze Dias Depois.

Partiríamos no dia seguinte, bem cedinho, para o aeroporto. Ficou, então, combinado de eu passar a noite ali, no apartamento dele. Assim ninguém perderia a hora e na hora do embarque meus pais estariam no aeroporto.

Pressionei a campanhia. O som, já tão conhecido meu, seguido do barulho de sua cadeira de rodas se deslocando até a porta... Eu sentiria tanta falta daquilo tudo...

Seria por uns cinco anos... Aquilo não era um caso para só... Cinco anos é muito! E começariam amanhã, os cinco anos de nossas vidas. Eu desejava tudo de bom para ele e estava pronta para me dar a ele, definitivamente.

-Olá, minha linda!-ele me cumprimentou ao abrir a porta.

-Olá, Darien.

-Mas... Cadê as malas? Meu pai está aqui, quer que ele ajude o seu a buscá-las?

-Não haverá necessidade, meu pai nem veio...

-Virá depois?

Suspirei e entrei.

-Eu não vou.-disse, de costas para ele, já era coragem o bastante dizer aquilo.

-Como assim? Seu pai desistiu?

-Não, eu decidi não ir.

-Isso é só medo, Serena, dará tudo certo! Seu inglês está ótimo e suas notas subiram como vapor!

-Não dá.-disse, me sentando no já tão conhecido sofá.

-Por quê?-ele perguntou, tão chocado que nem trancou a porta e ficou ali, parado.

-Olha, desde que me convidou, eu soube que tinha razão. Seria muito difícil ficarmos cinco anos separados um do outro. Será. E eu sabia que queria muito ir contigo. Minha mãe, minhas amigas, sua família e até meu pai e minha escola me apoiaram o máximo. Mas sei que não devo, porque sempre teve este "mas" quando me falavam o quão maravilhoso seria esta minha mudança.

-Você disse...

-Então eu finalmente descobri a continuação da sentença, que mais me parece uma sentença de morte, já que nos separa... Quem sabe para sempre!

-E o que é?

-Há muito o que me prende aqui. Minhas amigas me fariam falta, meu jeito de viver, minha família, o conforto de falar minha língua... Sou só uma criança, que não está pronta.

-Mas isso passa, sou seu namorado... Ficaremos juntos o tempo todo!

-A relação poderia se desgastar.

-Nunca. E preciso de você, para me ajudar a melhorar.

-Não... Precisa de mim aqui, esperando você voltar, caminhando para mim. Não farei nada estando lá. Sem contar que sou Sailor Moon, há muita gente que precisa de mim, tenho uma missão, um dever de proteger este mundo. De proteger minha família, minhas amigas, minha cidade. Sei que é capaz de entender. É um sacrifício que faço. Entenda-o.

Ele ficou em silêncio e vi claramente uma lágrima rolar em seu rosto. Ele não a limpou, mas não houve nenhuma outra.

-Sim. Eu entendo.Sei que está certa.

-Você conhecerá muitas garotas por lá, então... Bem, quando notar que não me quer mais, me avise, farei o mesmo.

-Sim...

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo, minha querida Serena. Voltarei para você.

-------------

Não fui ao aeroporto.

Nos comunicamos por cartas e ele sempre me telefona. Mas nunca falamos sobre o tratamento. Ele diz que um dia aparecerá de surpresa...

Em todos os meus aniversários nós nos falamos por duas horas ao telefone. É uma tradição. Mas as cartas começaram a ficar escassas. Sei que ele conheceu muitas garotas, mas nunca alguém em especial. Meu medo é que ele não tenha tido tempo de me contar... Ou a considerado um caso passageiro...

No dia em que fiz vinte anos teve uma festa simples pela manhã e o esperei me ligar até as oito... Mas nada...

Quando deu nove da noite, decidi caminhar pela rua, refletir todos os anos passados, cada carta dele, cada telefonema. Ele não mudara, mas eu sim. Seria isso?

Muitas vezes nesses quatro anos e meio eu duvidei de minha escolha e quis voltar atrás, ir até lá, de mala pronta. Mas aí aparecia um monstro e eu tinha que combatê-lo. Mesmo com Beryl vencida, ainda havia alguns que apareciam. Às vezes com freqüência, noutras nem tanto.

Fazia duas semanas que não vinha nada, então todas estávamos despreocupadas, isso significava um mês, mais ou menos, sem nenhum combate.

Mas este foi uma exceção. Pois apareceu um bicho horrendo no meio de minha caminhada.

Eu me transformei e chamei as meninas, mas elas estavam demorando e eu ia perder...

Cometi o erro não deveria e seu ataque vinha em minha direção e eu não tinha como fugir, quando senti algo me empurrando.

Olhei para o lado, tinha de ser ele.

-Lita?-olhei surpresa para minha amiga,q eu já lutava contra o monstro.

-Quem mais, sua boba? Tuxedo Mask está do outro lado do mundo!

Sempre ocorria aquilo... Eu sempre achava que seria ele...

-Rei está muito doente e Ami está fazendo prova neste segundo. Somos apenas nós duas.-ela continuou.

Mal me concentrei na batalha... Darien não me havia ligado... Eu não conseguia tirar aquilo da cabeça, como ele pôde? Simplesmente me esqueceu.

Ele não ligaria amanhã, pois nunca errou nos cálculos com o fuso. Será que algum dia ele ligaria? Eu não recebia carta algum há alguns meses e neste tempo ele só me ligara uma única vez e disse que ainda me escreveria...

-Serena!-ouvi um grito, que funcionou como um alarme, para me tirar daquele pesadelo e me pôr em outro.

O ataque do inimigo vinha em minha direção e desta vez, Lita não pôde me ajudar. Fechei meus olhos e senti algo quente me envolver e me puxar para cima.

Não era o Tuxedo Mask, ele estava no Canadá...

Então caí no chão...

Estava toda ferida com o ataque... Por sorte não quebrara nada...

Levantei-me zonza e ouvi Lita me pedi para dar o golpe final. Assim fiz. Estava tudo acabado e, mais uma vez, Tuxedo Mask não viera.

------------

-Não pode ficar esperando por ele, Serena.

-Como?

Estávamos andando para casa. Eu me sentia um pouco dolorida, mas meu coração latejava.

-Pelo Darien. Foi algo que teve que aceitar, quando ele partiu. Você mesma o disse.

-É isso o que dói...

-Fez a escolha certa.

-Eu sei, mas...

-Mas o quê?

-Mas sinto falta dele!

-Ele vai voltar e te fará uma bela surpresa. Só que pra isso você não pode ficar achando que ele cruzará a próxima esquina, né?

-Acho que sim... Aliás... Não, ele não vai...

-Então viva a sua vida. Pois quando ele chegar, estará andando, comemorando cada passo! Não pode dar de cara contigo assim, um caco ambulante.

Balancei a cabeça. Ela tinha razão, mas não era tão fácil... E ele nem me ligara... Nem me enviara uma carta... Nem nada. Poderia estar morto e eu nem saber.

-Aonde vai?-Lita me perguntou.

Olhei para ela e então notei que passara direto pela minha casa.

-Você e suas trapalhadas...-Lita comentou, sorrindo.

Estava tudo escuro lá dentro, exceto pelas luzes da parte de baixo. Depois da festinha de mais cedo, era provável que todos estivessem comendo as sobras. Sammy estava em casa, após ficar quase um mês sem vir... Estudava muito para ser um bom arquiteto e sua faculdade era longe... Mas a era melhor no Japão para sua área.

Todos estavam felizes durante a festa... A família estava reunida e eu completava vinte anos, o que é uma idade muitíssimo importante no Japão.

Foi tão difícil fingir alegria por tanto tempo...

-Vamos entrar, ou não? Quero ver se você já está cicatrizada, Serena...-Lita disse. Com tantas batalhas, nos tornamos mestras em curativos.

-Sim, claro.

Então abri a porta, desanimada. O dia acabara e meu Príncipe Encantado não viera... Talvez, nunca mais viesse. Eu tinha que aprender a viver com aquilo, ele não apareceria na próxima esquina, nem me daria um beijo surpresa quando eu abrisse a porta. Eu tinha que viver com a decisão que tomei. A de ficar. Quem sabe um dia meu coração ressurgiria por alguém? Assim como um dia ele me dissera que o dele ressurgia por mim...

Fim!

Anita, 15/11/2003

Notas da Autora:

Acaaaaaaaaboooooooooooooou! Sim, este é o fim! O que acham? Lindo, né? Ficaram separados! E essa fic acabou! Faz quase um ano que a escrevo! Viva à República! Para os que gostaram deste fim, um beijão! Para os que não, bem... Fazer o quê? O negócio é seguir em frente.

Então abri a porta, desanimada. O dia acabara e meu Príncipe Encantado não viera... Talvez, nunca mais viesse. Eu tinha que aprender a viver com aquilo, ele não apareceria na próxima esquina, nem me daria um beijo surpresa quando eu abrisse a porta. Eu tinha que viver com a decisão que tomei. A de ficar. Quem sabe um dia meu coração ressurgiria por alguém? Assim como um dia ele me dissera que o dele ressurgia por mim...

-FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!-ouvi um grito e senti algo quente em minha boca. Fechei meus olhos instintivamente, mas sabia que as luzes, antes apagadas, haviam se acendido.

Ao abri-los, vi meu príncipe. Sim... Era ele.

Em espanhol se chamaria príncipe azul... Mas ele estava de branco, que combinava com seu sorriso.

-Darien...-falei baixinho. Eu estava em estado de sonho...

Era como em uma novela, era exatamente o que eu tinha entendido que não aconteceria.

-Feliz?-ele perguntou.-Temos organizado isso há um tempão, eu me segurei o máximo para não te ligar e mandar poucas cartas... Nossa!

-A gente que o diga...-Andrew comentou.-Ele ligava pra mim e me pedia para contar tudo, tudinho.

Darien sorriu sem graça.

-Não me continha... Tinha que saber.

Eu o olhei, como a quem olha para um vídeo antigo. Cheia de lembranças... Mas logo notei.

-Está andando!

-Sim, até que enfim notou. Mas não muito, sabe... Tenho que fazer fisioterapia e tudo o mais. Mas isso eu posso continuar aqui. Contigo ao meu lado! Ainda preciso de uma enfermeira...

-Contando que eu não tenha que me mudar para o seu apartamento...-todos riram, mas achei um pouco exagerado, afinal, fora só uma piadinha sem graça.

-Mas, é aí que temos um problema... Eu já até arranjei um lugar para você comprar a sua roupa branca.

Ele me mostrou um cartão da tal loja. Ele só podia estar brincando. Decidi ler o nome:

"ALWAYS BRIGHT, ALWAYS BRIDE"

(tradução: sempre claro, sempre noiva, mas sim, ele rima e ficou legal U )

-Quê?-dei um grito.

Ele então se ajoelhou e me entregou um lindo anel.

-Casa comigo, meu amor?

-Como?

-Sim, porque cada ano da minha vida me parece trevas antes de você, porque meu coração ia morrendo aos poucos, por mais clichê que isto seja, é verdade. Já o tinha dado por desenganado quando você me aconteceu. Preciso de você do meu lado para sempre, esse é um coração que ressurge por você, minha queria Coelhinha. Eu te amo.

-Darien... Sim! Claro!

E eu desmaiei.

Só em filmes e livros que a menina agüenta aquilo, na vida real é assim, pelo menos cheguei a acordar quando senti o cheiro do bolo. Certas coisas não mudam e lutar com monstros me deixa com fome, o amor me deixa com fome, desmaiar me deixa com fome e acabava de descobrir que propostas de casamento também.

A vida se revelava bela e feliz, pois ela estava começando e nunca terminaria. Amo Darien, sempre amei e isso nunquinha mudará.

Naquela noite, não parecia que tinha sido só o coração dele a ressurgir e sim um amor eterno que estava adormecido nas profundezas de nossas almas, um amor milenar.

Ah, o amor...

FIM!

Anita, 17/11/2003

Notas da Autora:

Agora é pra valer, primeiro agradeço a todos que me conhecem e que sabiam que eu nunca deixaria uma fic de amor terminar daquele jeito. Sim, o fim tem que ser assim: doce e romântico! E assim também deve ser a vida, viva ao amor!

Não porei uma lista de agradecimentos, pois aquele que se sentir digno, será. Mas m agradecimento especial a todos que exigiram que Darien voltasse a andar, nem que fosse por milagre.

O tal tratamento existe, mas meu professor de biologia se recusou a explicá-lo direito (em plena aula sobre vegetais). Então, bem... Não o expliquei a fundo, mas se no Guarani ele se salvaram no topo de uma palmeira, aqui também é assim.

Agora é só esperarem pela minha próxima fic!

Quanto àquele formulário, bem, ele acabou, não deu certo, mas meu mail ainda existe! Ele é: e aguarda o seu comentário. A próxima fic de sailor Moon já começou e será ainda mais romântica que esta, visitem sempre meu site e a aguardem: http/olhoazul.here.ws para os desatualizados este é o meu novo endereço!


End file.
